MASK
by Newtieee
Summary: Lee Donghae sangat mencintai kekasihnya, Jo Sohyun. Rela melakukan apapun untuk sang kekasih sampai mengganti sekertaris pribadinya karena permintaan Sohyun. Sejak melihat Lee Hyukjae -sekertaris barunya- ia mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya. "Lee Hyukjae, kau terlalu panas sebagai sekertaris." "Lee Donghae, apa kau gay?" FF HAEHYUK with SOHYUN / YAOI! / RATE M!
1. Prolog

**MASK**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae &Eunhyuk) with JO SOHYUN**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **NC!**

— **PROLOG—**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Pintu warna abu-abu itu terbuka begitu mendapat sahutan dari dalam. Sosok wanita tinggi dengan pakaian formal itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat kepada sang atasan. Melangkah anggun mendekati meja kerja yang di baliknya terdapat sosok pria tampan yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa?"

Kedua bibir tipis pria itu bergerak menghasilkan suara berat yang begitu khas, terdengar sangat seksi dan panas. Kemeja hitam yang melekat di tubuh kekarnya begitu pas dengan dua kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihat dada bidangnya. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga siku. Duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan angkuh memperlihatkan betapa dominan dirinya. Semuanya pasti akan tunduk tatapan mata hitamnya yang tajam seperti elang. Dan dia adalah Lee Donghae.

Tanpa terkecuali, begitu pula dengan sosok wanita didepannya yang masih terdiam membatu karena terbius akan pesonanya.

"Im Yoona." Sebut Donghae sampai menyadarkan sosok wanita didepannya. Bibirnya segera mengukir senyum menawan miliknya.

Wanita dengan nama Yoona itu gelagapan, mendapat senyuman manis dari sang atasan membuatnya gugup. Dengan sopan ia meletakan beberapa berkas di meja kerja sang atasan.

"Ini adalah daftar diri calon-calon sekertaris pribadi anda yang baru yang telah diseleksi." Ucap Yoona mencoba tenang.

"Terima kasih, Yoona."

Suara itu mengalun dengan rendah dan pelan, mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ketika menyebut namanya sangat terdengar menggoda ditelinganya. Im Yoona kembali takluk dibawah tatapan hitam pekat tersebut. Tatapan tajam itu begitu menguasai tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap tanpa ada yang bersuara. Donghae menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangannya. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Donghae memiringkan sedkit kepalanya.

Kesadaran Yoona tertarik. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya sebelum membungkuk hormat. Dan segera undur diri dari ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya tidak kuat di bawah tatapan tajam elang yang menggoda itu, membuat tubuhnya bergojolak panas.

Donghae mendengus remeh, matanya beralih ke arah tumpukan berkas yang Yoona letakan di mejanya dan jari telunjuknya yang panjang mengetuk-ngetuk, menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah berfikir. Tak lama seringaian licik namun mempesona terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

 **|||…|||**

Donghae ssedikit melempae berkas-berkas yang ia bawa ke meja kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya pada sofa empuk di bawahnya. Sosok lain yang juga tengah duduk itu mengangkat kepala sembari menutup majalah yang dibaca.

"Pilihlah." Kata Donghae pada sosok wanita didepannya. Kekasihnya, Jo Sohyun.

Lee Donghae dan Jo Sohyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan selama 3 tahun yang lalu dan sudah 2 tahun mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama di apartemen mewah yang Donghae beli.

Hubungan mereka berawal karena kejadian yang terjadi 2 bulan sebelum mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasing. Kala itu Donghae tak sengaja menabrak Sohyun dan menumpahkan kopi ke baju Sohyun. Awalnya Sohyun terlalu dingin padanya membuat diri didalam Donghae merasa tertantang merasa tertarik kepada wanita 24 tahun itu.

Rasa tertariknya berubah menjadi rasa peduli. Setiap berjalannya waktu perasaannya semakin dalam menjadi mencitai wanita itu. Donghae sangat mencintai Sohyun. Bahkan terlalu mencintai kekasinya. Ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk sang kekasih, termasuk mengganti sekertaris pribadinya.

Ya, Sohyun lah yang menyuruhnya mengganti sekertarisnya. Kekasihnya tidak pernah suka pada sekertaris Donghae yang dipilihkan dari kantor. Karena tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya marah Donghae langsung memecat semua sekertarisnya begitu Sohyun memintanya. Dan kali ini sang kekasih yang menginginkan dirinya yang memilih sekertaris pribadi Donghae. Donghae menyetujui hal itu. Ia mencintai Sohyun dan tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

Sohyun meletakan majalah di samping berkas-berkas. Tangannya terulur, saat telapak tangannya menyentuh berkas-berkas tersebut tangan Donghae menahannya. Donghae memajukan tubuhnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, sayang. Aku minta hadiahku." Ucap Donghae pelan, suaranya terdengar menggoda di telinga Sohyun.

Sohyun menyeringai. Ia ikut memajukan tubuhnya hingga hidungnnya bersentuhan dengan Donghae. Jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat. Sengaja ia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dengan perlahan di bibir Donghae. Matanya yang menatap bibir Donghae bergerak naik hingga terhenti di mata hitam Donghae yang membara akan gairah. Wanita itu tidak langsung bergerak, memang niatnya ingin menggoda Donghae.

" _Shit!_ " Umpat Donghae.

Tak tahan, Donghae segera menyerbu bibir Sohyun. Memagutnya dengan kasar. Tak butuh waktu lama Sohyun ikut membalas ciuman Donghae. Mereka saling memagut bibir masing-masing. Ciuman mereka terasa panas.

Donghae menyudahi ciuman dengan menggigit dan menarik bibir bawah Sohyun. Membawa kepalanya ke sisi wajah Sohyun dan mengigit lembut cuping telinga sang kekasihnya. "Kau belum memilih." Bisiknya seduktif lalu menjauhkan badannya, punggungnya ia sandarkan di sofa.

Nafas Sohyun memburu, antara mengisi pasokan udara di paru-parunya yang menipis atau menahan gairahnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, onyx warna coklat itu memandang tajam Donghae. Ia membawa berkas-berkas tersebut ke pangkuannya dan mulai membuka satu persatu.

Donghae yang mengerti jika sang kekasih tengah kesal karena ia menggodanya hanya terkekeh kecil. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari Sohyun. Jari telunjuknya mengelus-ngelus bibirnya. Dia sedang mencoba menahan gairahnya yang membuncah dan dengan sabar menunggu Sohyun selesai dengan berkas-berkas calon sekertaris barunya.

"Aku pilih dia." Kata Sohyun sembari mengulurkan salah satu berkas bermap biru.

Donghae meraihnya dan membaca data diri didalamnya. "Lee Hyukjae?" Tanyanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dahinya mengeryit saat membaca kelamin calon sekertarisnya. Kemudian menatap heran Sohyun. "Pria?"

Sohyun mengangkat bahu. "Lebih meyakinkan agar kau tidak selingkuh."

"Konyol." Donghae mendecih kemudian menutup berkas tersebut. "Tapi, baiklah, aku akan memilihnya." Lalu Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celananya dan menghubungi pimpinan yang menangani sekertaris, memberitahu data diri yang ia pilih yang akan menjadi sekertaris barunya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sohyun begitu Donghae mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang kau mau sekarang giliranku." Donghae meletakan kotak hitam yang ia bawa tadi di meja.

"Pink?" tanya Sohyun setelah melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Sohyun terdiam sebentar lalu menutup kembali kotak hitam itu. "Oke, tunggu 5 menit." Sohyun berdiri dan segera melangkah menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama Donghae.

Donghae menggeram, melihat tubuh Sohyun yang berjalan membuat gairahnya kembali tak tertahankan. Dia melonggarkan dasi dan membuka satu kancing kemejanya, tiba-tiba lehernya terasa tercekik. Mata hitam Donghae tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh Sohyun sampai tubuh ramping itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sohyun melemparkan kotak yang dibawanya ke ranjang hingga isinya keluar dari dalam. Ia mengerang kesal lalu kembali menatap isi kotak yang Donghae berikan, Lingerie berwarna pink.

Sohyun mendengus. Satu tangannya menangkup wajah, menahan rasa yang mengimpit dadanya. Ia harus melakukannya. Membuang nafas keras sebelum membuka pakaiannya dan memakai lingerie tersebut dengan cepat.

"Kau terlihat jalang, Jo Sohyun." Ejeknya sembari melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas bergetar. Ia langsung meraihnya dan satu pesan masuk.

 **From: Mine**

 **'Bagaimana?'**

Sohyun tersenyum kecil, jari-jarinya beregerak diatas layar sentuh ponselnya.

 **To: Mine**

 **'Jangan khawatir. Donghae sudah setuju.'**

Sohyun tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Tanpa melihat ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Ia meremas ponselnya, menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. "Bukankah kubilang 5 menit?"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama." Bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Sohyun. Donghae menyingkap rambut Sohyun, bibirnya turun memberikan ciuman lembut di sekitar bahu Sohyun.

Sohyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya ia dongakkan. Ia terlena akan sentuhan Donghae. Sesekali bibirnya melenguh nikmat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat tangan Donghae mengelus paha dalamnya.

Donghae membalikan tubuh Sohyun, menatapnya dengan penuh gairah kemudian melanjutkan memberikan ciuman lembut dan basah di daerah leher Sohyun membuat wanita itu kembali memejamkan tanya dengan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melenguh nikmat. Tangan Donghae yang berada di sisi bahu Sohyun merambat turun.

Sohyun tidak sadar Donghae telah mengambil alih ponselnya dan membuangnya ke ranjang. Donghae sangat tahu tentang tubuhnya, membuatnya hanya memikirkan nikmat yang Donghae berikan. Sohyun meraih kepala Donghae, menekan kepala Donghae agar mendalamkan ciumannya.

Donghae mendorong tubuh Sohyun hingga jatuh di atas ranjang. Ia segera menindih Sohyun dan menahan tangan Sohyun di sisi kepala Sohyun. Nafasnya memburu akan nafsu, matanya terbakar oleh gairah.

Begitupun dengan Sohyun. Wanita itu juga sama bergairahnya seperti Donghae. Tapi dia Sohyun, yang selalu bermain-main dengan nafsu seorang Lee Donghae. "Kau tidak mau melihat bagaimana penampilanku dulu?" tanya Sohyun dengan seringaiannya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau selalu cantik dan sexy di setiap pakaian." Jawab Donghae dengan suara berat yang dipenuhi nafsu.

"Benarkah? Aku kecewa kau tidak ingin melihat betapa menggairahkannya aku."

"Cukup main-mainnya, Jo Sohyun." Geram Donghae. Bibirnya langsung menyerang bibir Sohyun. Melumat, memagut dan mengemut, setiap gerakan di bibir Sohyun tidak pernah ia lewatkan.

Donghae membalikan posisi mereka tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dengan Sohyun yang berada diatasnya memudahkannya membuka pengait bra Sohyun lalu melemparknya entah kemana. Donghae kembali merubah posisi mereka seperti awal, dengan Sohyun yang berada dibawahnya.

Ciuman Donghae semakin turun hingga bibirnya berhenti pada puting Sohyun, mengemutnya juga memberikan gigitan lembut pada kedua tonjolan sensitive Sohyun. Mulut dan tangan kirinya berkerja pada payudara Sohyun sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan di daerah bawah Sohyun dan membebaskannya dari _lingerie_ yang diberikannya.

Tubuh Sohyun menggelinjang dibawah kuasa sentuhan Donghae. Matanya tertutup sementara mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan atau erangan nikmat, wajahnya menunjukan kepuasan. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, ikut melepaskan pakaian-pakaian Donghae hingga keduanya benar-benar telanjang.

Mereka masih saling membagi panas gairah diatas ranjang, saling menyentuh sampai Donghae yang benar-benar berada di dalam Sohyun. Nafas Sohyun memburu begitu Donghae menggerakan pinggunya dengan cepat, menghentak dalam di tubuhnya. Tak jarang Sohyun mengeluarkan desahannya saat Donghae menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

Sementara Donghae menikmati aktifitasnnya dalam diam, hanya geraman dan erangan rendah yang keluar. Pikirannya memfokuskan gerakan dibawahnya.

Sohyun merasakan getaran dan ia tahu itu ponselnya yang dibuang Donghae ke ranjang. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari benda layar sentuh itu. Ia melihat ada satu pesan masuk.

 **From: Mine**

 **'Terima kasih, sayang.** _ **I love you**_ **.'**

Sohyun tersenyum di antara kenikmatannya. Ia melirik Donghae yang masih menghentak keras tubuhnya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya memberi akses Donghae yang saat ini tengah menciumi lehernya. Jari-jarinya bergerak saat otaknya mencoba fokus tetapi sangat sulit tubuhnya terlalu menyukai kegiatan Donghae.

 **To: Mine**

 **'Sama-sama.** _ **I love you too**_ **.'**

Tepat Sohyun menekan tombol _Send_ , Donghae menggenggam tangan Sohyun yang memegang ponsel. Matanya menatap tajam langsung ke onyx cokelat Sohyun.

"Jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu saat kau sedang bercinta denganku." Donghae mendesis, gerakan di pinggulnya semakin cepat, keras dan menjadi brutal.

Donghae meraih ponsel Sohyun, melemparnya hingga menghantam dinding dan berakhir tergeletak hancur di lantai. Sohyun mengedipkan mata, menghilangkan kegugupannya. Wajahnya mencoba membuat rasa penuh kenikmatan yang sebenarnya ia merasa ngilu di bagian kewanitaanya karena sodokan Donghae yang terlalu kuat.

Donghae kembali bermain di bibir Sohyun, melumatnya dengan ganas. Donghae memberikan sodokan kuat terakhir sebelum pelepasan klimaksnya dan Sohyun menyusul setelahnya. Nafas keduanya memburu saling bersahutan.

"Aku mau ronde kedua."

Sohyun menahan pundak Donghae yang akan kembali mencium bibirnya. Wajahnya mengkilap oleh peluh. "Pengaman?"

"Selalu." Setelah berucap Donghae melanjutkan acara menyerang Sohyun yang sempat tertunda.

Sohyun hanya pasrah. Memang selalu begitu, Donghae selalu bebas bermain dengan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibawah kungkungan Donghae. Donghae tidak akan berhenti sebelum pria itu lelah. Dan akhirnya ia akan terlena oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Donghae dan kembali mendesah untuk pria itu.

 **|||…|||**

TOK TOK TOK

Donghae langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya, mengangkat kepala dan segera memberikan sahutan. "Masuk!"

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, mata Donghae terbuka lebar seiring langkah sosok tersebut yang mulai mendekat. Ia sampai tidak bisa mengedipakan matanya.

Donghae membeku saat melihat sepasang mata jernih bening itu, hidung mungil dan bibir penuh menggoda itu yang dibingkai dalam wajah putih mulus dan surai cokelatnya yang menutupi dahi menambah kesan menarik atau cantik pada sosok tersebut. Tubuhnya yang sepertinya lumayan berotot dan ramping itu dibaluti setelan kemeja tanpa dasi dengan dua kancing yang terbuka hingga memperlihatkan daerah leher dan dadanya yang tak kalah putih dan mulus.

 _Terlalu nakal unutk pakaian sekertaris_ —gumam Donghae dalam hati.

Donghae berdehem, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae dengan suara angkuhnya seperti biasa.

Sejujurnya ia tahu tentang kedatangan sekertaris barunya hanya saja tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin bermain-main dahulu. Dirinya adalah tipe to the point dan membenci basa-basi.

Sosok tersebut membungkuk hormat. "Perkenalkan, saya adalah Lee Hyukjae. Saya adalah sekertari pribadi anda yang baru."

Tubuh Donghae menggelenyar saat melihat senyum tipis tersebut itu. Rasa menggelitik merayapi perutnya. Donghae tidak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari sosok didepannya. Jiwanya seakan tersedot oleh pesona pria cantik di depannya. Dan ia adalah kekalahan pertama seorang Lee Donghae.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Donghae lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

_Sosok tersebut membungkuk hormat. "Perkenalkan, saya adalah Lee Hyukjae. Saya adalah sekertaris pribadi anda yang baru."_

 _Tubuh Donghae menggelenyar saat melihat senyum tipis tersebut itu. Rasa menggelitik merayapi perutnya. Donghae tidak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari sosok didepannya. Jiwanya seakan tersedot oleh pesona pria cantik di depannya. Dan ia adalah kekalahan pertama seorang Lee Donghae._

" _Aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Donghae lirih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **MASK**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae &Eunhyuk) with JO SOHYUN**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **SEX CONTENT!**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Chapter 1—**

Donghae berdiri kemudian memutari meja kerja dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam kantong celana.

"Mohon bimbingannya, _Sir_."

 _Sir?—_ sebut Donghae dalam hati.

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya kemudian tersenyum diiringi kekehan kecil. Tidak buruk juga. Ia menyukai panggilan itu apalagi dengan suara Hyukjae yang lembut namun basah yang terdengar sexy di telinganya.

Donghae meraih berkas data diri Hyukjae di mejanya lalu membaca lembar-lembar kertas didalamnya. Dia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh saat ini. Sebelumnya ia sudah membaca data diri Hyukjae bahkan ia sudah menghafalnya namun pikirannya langsung kosong saat melihat langsung bagaimana sosok sekertaris barunya.

"Lee Hyukjae… lulusan Seoul University dan lahir pada tanggal 4 April 1986—" Donghae menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menatap Hyukjae yang juga keheranan. "Tunggu, kau lahir tahun 1986?" tanya Donghae meyakinkan mata yang ia baca.

"Ya, _Sir_."

Lagi, batin Donghae kegirangan saat mendengar suara Hyukjae. Mulai saat ini suara Hyukjae adalah suara favoritnya. Ia sangat ingin mendengar suara lembut nan basah itu setiap hari, bila perlu ia rekam dan akan ia jadikan nada dering ponselnya. Oh tidak, itu sangat berlebihan.

"Kita seumuran ternyata." Donghae memperbaiki posisinya, tangan kirinya di masukan kedalam kantong sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang berkas tentang Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh memanggil namaku saat kita di luar pekerjaan." Lanjutnya sambil memasang senyum menawan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memikat hati orang-orang di luar sana.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan.

Donghae mengedikan bahunya santai. "Aku bukan termasuk orang yang kaku."

"Jika begitu, baiklah… Donghae-ahh." Hyukjae tersenyum miring.

Tubuh Donghae tiba-tiba terasa terbakar ketika mendengar suara lembut nan basah itu menyebut namanya. Bibir penuh itu bergerak begitu menggoda saat melantunkan namanya, seakan mengundangnya untuk meraup, melumat, memagut dan mengigit bibir penuh itu.

Kesukaanya bertambah satu, saat namanya disebut oleh pemilik suara khas itu. Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan bagaimana suara lembut nan basah itu mendesahkan namanya dengan tubuh pemilk suara tersebut menggeliat resah di bawahnya. Wajah bersih mulusnya di banjiri peluh dengan bagian bawah mereka yang saling menyatu dan saling menghentak kuat. Dengan ruangan yang hanya di penuhi suara deru nafas mereka dan bunyi kecipak tubuh mereka yang saling bertubrukan.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sesaat dan keputusan yang salah saat ia membuka mata ia malah melihat Hyukjae yang sedang menjilat bibirnya hingga tampak mengkilat dan basah. Tenggorokan Donghae terasa menyempit, di matanya gerakan Hyukjae sangat sensual di tambah kedua mata bening itu menatapnya seakan menunggu sang majikan untuk menidurinya.

"Lee Hyukjae, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Ucap Donghae rendah, seakan menahan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Yoona yang menggantikan tugas sekertarisnya selama masa pencarian. " _Sajangnim_ , anda ada rapat dengan Saen Tho Group di jam 10 pagi ini."

Donghae menatap tajam Yoona. "Batalkan." Katanya dingin dan Yoona segera menutup pintu setelah mengiyakan perintah Donghae.

Donghae kembali memfokuskan matanya ke Hyukjae yang tengah tersenyum dan ia tidak bisa mengartikan maksud senyuman itu.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali karena kita harus rapat, _Sir_."

Donghae baru ingin mengeluarkan protesnya langsung terdiam melihat pergerakan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatinya. Ia memasang sikap was-was saat Hyukjae sudah berdiri di depannya, dia bisa merasakan sepatu mereka saling bersentuhan. Jantungnya tidak bisa berdegup normal saat wajah cantik maju ke sisi wajahnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan bibir basah itu menyenggol-nyenggol kecil telinganya.

"Aku menunggu di bawah, _Sir_." Bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya bisa diam saat tangan Hyukjae meraih berkas di tangannya dan meletakan ke meja kerjanya.

Hyukjae menjauhkan dirinya lalu membungkuk hormat setelahnya berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

Sepeninggal Hyukjae, Donghae sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal namun nafsu gairahnya semakin panas. "Apa-apaan tadi itu? Apa aku baru saja di goda oleh sekertarisku?" Donghae mendengus tak percaya.

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya dan bibirnya meringis kecil merasakan ngilu di bagian bawahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan melihat celana di daerah selangkangannya mengembung besar. Kejantanannya tegang?

" _Shit!_ " umpat Donghae.

Tubuhnya langsung terangsang meskipun hanya mendengar suara dan sentuhan kecil seperti itu. Ayolah, yang menggodanya barusan adalah sekertarisnya dan terlebih lagi dia adalah pria. Bagaimana mungkin 'adik kecil' miliknya langsung bangun oleh seorang pria?

 **|||…|||**

Meskipun Donghae tampak tenang dalam duduknya tapi sebenarnya tidak. Matanya memang memandang tablet di tangannya yang sedang menampilkan perkembangan perusahaan tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Sejak memasuki mobil ia mencoba fokus namun sosok yang duduk di sampingnya seakan menghancurkan pikirannya. Semenjak kedatangan Hyukjae seakan menyedot seluruh perhatiaanya atau memang pesona yang dimilikinya terlalu kuat. Donghae adalah orang dengan rasa kepedulian yang sangat rendah bahkan bisa dikatakan ia tidak memiliki hati nurani.

Oke, Donghae menyerah. Diam-diam ia melirikkan matanya ke arah Hyukjae. Menatap Hyukjae lekat-lekat, tidak satupun lekuk tubuh Hyukjae yang terlewatkan dari bola mata hitamnya. Rambut cokelat Hyukjae yang jatuh, mata beningnya yang cerah dengan bulu mata sedkit lentik. Semakin turun pandangannya ia bisa melihat bibir penuh yang memerah dan basah karena diolesi lipbalm. Dari samping ia bisa melihat betapa tegasnya rahang Hyukjae namun masih bisa membentuk pipi cabi saat tersenyum dan leher putih mulus mengundang siapapun untuk meninggalkan jejak merah disana. Di tambah jakunnya yang terkadang bergerak pelan tampak menggairahkan di mata Donghae.

Mata hitam Donghae berkabut nafsu, nafsu ingin memiliki Hyukjae. Mata hitam tajamnya tampak seperti elang yang mematenkan mangsanya. Di dalam diri Donghae pun begitu memuja Hyukjae. Donghae merasa tubuh Hyukjae sangat pas berada dalam pelukannya. Dan otaknya semakin bertanya-tannya, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya?

Donghae bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang berlebihan pada pria karena sebelumnya pasangannya selalu wanita. Namun saat melihat Hyukjae pertama kali seolah-olah dirinya yang paling terdalam bangkit keluar menimbulkan rasa ingin memiliki dan mengendalikan Hyukjae yang sangat besar.

Apa ini sosok lain dari dirinya sendiri? Seingatnya ia tidak mempunyai gejala-gejala atau penyakit keperibadian ganda. Atau ini hanya obsesinya?

 _Donghae, hentikan!—_ gertak akal sehat Donghae.

Kesadaran Donghae tersentak. Pria itu langsung menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan sambil menekan tombol buka pada jendela. Dia membutuhkan udara segar agar otaknya berjalan normal. Jendela mobil terbuka, Donghae langsung melempar wajahnya kesamping, pernafasannya menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

Hyukjae yang menyadari keanehan dari bosnya segera bertanya. " _Sir_ , anda baik-baik saja?"

Donghae bergidik saat suara Hyukjae menerpa lehernya dan menggelitik telinganya. Dan juga sentuhan tangan hyukjae di pahanya membuat bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang seketika.

Donghae menelan satu gumpalan besar air liur sebelum mendorong pelan tubuh Hyukjae menjauh. Tangannya memberi kode jika ia baik-baik saja.

 **|||…|||**

Donghae tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tidak bisa bernafas normal bila ada Hyukjae di dekatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sesuatu didalam tubuh Donghae seakan memaksa keluar meski hanya melihat Hyukjae. Namun saat Hyukjae tidak ada dalam pandangannya otaknya langsung otomatis memikirkan dan mencari sosok sekertarisnya tersebut.

Sudah dua kali ia menghadiri rapat dan selama rapat itu berlangsung ia sering kena tegur dan tertangkap basah memandangi Hyukjae. Donghae bahkan sempat meminta waktu istirahat sebentar. Ia juga tidak bisa mengusir Hyukjae karena pria itu sekertarisnya dan sosoknya harus hadir di setiap rapat yang di hadirinya juga.

Beruntung saat sore hari rapat telah selesai, setidaknya beban fokusnya hilang satu. Namun tubuhnya refleks tegang saat Hyukjae duduk bersamanya di kursi penumpang mobil. Tidak ada yang berubah. Mata Donghae tidak bisa berpaling dari Hyukjae, seakan Hyukjae itu adalah magnet yang berbeda kutub dengannya.

Donghae terlalu larut dalam tatapan diamnya dan membuatnya tidak mendengar jelas apa yang Hyukjae katakan. Yang ia tahu hanya bibir itu bergerak dan mengundangnya dengan terbuka untuk segera mengurung bibir penuh itu didalam mulutnya.

" _Sir_ , apa anda ingin makan malam?"

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Maaf?" Hyukjae menaikan alisnya.

"Aku ingin menciummu. Aku ingin membuatmu di bawahku dan menjadi milikku." Ucap Donghae tanpa sadar. Tatapannya bergairah dengan suara rendah dalam.

"EHEM!"

Donghae tersadar saat mendengar deheman canggung dari supir Jung. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku, aku akan mengantarmu. Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah membalas tatapan tajam Donghae yang tidak membuatnya takut namun membuatnya seperti terpenjara dalam tatapan jantan milik Donghae. Hyukjae langsung menyebutkan alamatnya saat supir Jung kembali bertanya.

Suasana di dalam mobil berubah panas dalam sesaat. Kedua pria di kursi penumpang masih saling memandang dalam diam. Jika Donghae memandang Hyukjae saakan singa ingin menerkan induknya berbeda dengan Hyukjae, tidak ada sirat khusus dalam pancaran matanya, semuanya datar dan membingungkan Donghae.

Hyukjae yang pertama kali memutuskan tatapan mereka saat mobil yang di tumpanginya berhenti. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu membungkuk hormat kepada supir Jung dan Donghae sebagai tanda terima kasih. Lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Saat Hyukjae akan beranjak tangan Donghae menahan lengan Hyukjae membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Karena kau sudah menjadi sekertarisku jadi perhatikan pakaianmu. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" Donghae berucap sambil matanya melirik ke arah dua kancing Hyukjae yang terbuka, mengabaikan fakta darahnya yang berdesir melihat dada rata putih mulus milik sekertarisnya.

Hyukjae mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Baik, _Sir_."

"Bagus." Donghae bergumam lalu melepaskan pegangannya

Merasa tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh bosnya lagi, Hyukjae segera turun dan menutup pintu mobil. Ia membungkuk sebagai penghormatan sebelum mobil yang ditumpangi Donghae perlahan mulai melaju.

Dari dalam mobil Donghae masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kaca spion yang memperlihatkan Hyukjae sedang memasuki gedung tempatnya tinggal. Di saat ia sedang asik-asik memerhatikan Hyukjae ponselnya bergetar dan satu pesan masuk dari kekasihnya.

Oh tidak, hampir saja seharian ini ia melupakan Sohyun.

 **From: Sohyun-Ku**

 **'Oppa, aku hari ini tidak bisa pulang dan menginap di tempat temanku. Maaf, Oppa'**

Donghae mengerang pelan sebelum menggerakan ibu jarinya di atas ponsel.

 **To: Sohyun-Ku**

 **'Oke. Jangan pulang terlalu siang.'**

 **From: Sohyun-Ku**

 **'Terima kasih, Oppa.'**

Donghae tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatan berkirim pesannya.

 **To: Sohyun-Ku**

 **'Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu.'**

 **From: Sohyun-Ku**

 **'Aku tahu.'**

Donghae menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran kursi lalu membawa tangannya memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Entah perasaanya saja atau bukan, ia merasa jika Sohyun tidak pernah mencintainya.

Donghae menghela nafas berat lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak.

 **|||…|||**

Hyukjae memijat belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memasukan kode apartemennya. Begitu dirinya masuk langsung mendapati punggung sosok wanita yang ia rindukan tengah berdiri sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul.

Bibir Hyukjae tertarik untuk tersenyum lebar. "Sohyun-ahh." Panggilnya lembut.

Wanita itu langsung membalikan namanya saat mendengar namanya, bibirnya ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Hyukjae. "Oppa." Sebutnya dan langsung bergegas menghambur ke pelukan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membalas pelukan Sohyun tak kalah eratnya, wajahnya ia rendahkan agar bisa menhirup aroma sampo Sohyun. "Aku merindukanmu, Sohyun-ahh."

"Aku juga merindukan, Oppa."

Setelah itu tak ada suara lagi. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam, saling merasakan kehangatan dan menikmati perasaan rindu yang telah meletup-letup. Lama terdiam akhirnya Sohyun yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Bagaimana pertama harimu berkerja?"

"Tidak buruk juga." Sahut Hyukjae seadanya.

"Pasti melelahkan harus menuruti segala perintah seorang Donghae." Suara Sohyun terdengar sedih.

Hyukjae melonggarkan pelukan dan memberi jarak di antara mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Hyukjae sembari mengulurkan jari-jarinya untuk mengelus pipi Sohyun.

Sohyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati elusan lembut Hyukjae. Wajahnya ia sandarkan pada tangan Hyukjae. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka berusaha mengatur pernafasannya.

"Sohyun-ahh…" Panggilan lirih Hyukjae membuat Sohyun membuka matanya perlahan. "Maafkan aku dan juga terima kasih." Lanjut Hyukjae yang hanya dibalas senyuman dan gelengan lemah.

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sohyun. Hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan. Sekali lagi ia mengecup bibir Sohyun membuat wanita itu tertawa geli.

Sohyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Hyukjae, menarik tubuh Hyukjae yang tingginya hampir menyamainya itu semakin mendekat sampai mereka berdua benar-benar menempel. Sohyun yang pertama kali memulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Hyukjae. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari spot yang pas.

Hyukjae hanya diam membiarkan Sohyun memainkan bibirnya. Cukup lama ia membiarkan Sohyun yang memegang kendali kini gilirannya. Ia menyeringai sebelum menyerang balik Sohyun.

Saat Hyukjae memagut bibir Sohyun ia mendengar ringisan lirih. Dahinya mengeryit. Lagi, ringisan lirih kembali terdengar saat ia kembali memagut bibir Sohyun.

Hyukjae mendorong pelan tubuh Sohyun. Ibu jarinya terulur mengelus bibir Sohyun yang kembali membuat wanita itu meringis. Tatapan Hyukjae menyendu, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Wanita yang ia cintai terluka dan terlebih lagi terluka karena dirinya.

 _Lee Donghae brengsek!—_ umpat Hyukjae dalam hati.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa berhenti?" Sohyun berusaha mengalihkan suasananya. Ia sangat membenci saat Hyukjae menatapnya seperti sekarang ini, menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri terhadap segala yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa ia melakukan ini semua atas keinginannya sendiri.

Sohyun mendorong Hyukjae hingga membentur tembok. Ia kembali meraup bibir Hyukjae, memagutnya dengan liar dan brutal, mengabaikan rasa perih pada bibirnya yang terluka akibat kegiatannya semalam yang kasar dengan DOnghae.

Sohyun berusaha membangkitkan gairah Hyukjae dengan menggesek-gesekkan kewanitaanya pada kejantanan Hyukjae, berharap pria itu akan terangsang dan segera menidurinya. Ia bukanlah orang yang maniak seks, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan jejak Donghae di tubuhnya bersama Hyukjae, pria yang ia cintai. Namun penolakan dari Hyukjae yang ia dapatkan, pria itu menahan tubuhnya dan kembali mendorong tubuhnya.

"Sohyun, hentikan! Kau sedang sakit!" bentak Hyukjae.

" _Oppa_ , tapi aku merindukanmu." Lirih Sohyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

Sejujurnya Hyukjae juga merindukan Sohyun dan ingin segera membawa Sohyun ke ranjangnya namun ia bukanlah pria yang egois. Ia tahu keadaan Sohyun sedang tak baik dan itu sering terjadi.

Hyukjae berjalan ke arah jendela lalu menarik gorden hingga menutupi jendela. Ia kembali menghampiri Sohyun dan menariknya ke sofa. Hyukjae menarik ke atas rok yang di pakai Sohyun lalu menarik ke bawah celana dalam hitam Sohyun dan membuangnya entah kemana. Hyukjae menekan tubuh Sohyun hingga wanita itu terduduk di sofa dan membawa tubuhnya berjongkok di depan Sohyun.

Sohyun menahan kakinya saat Hyukjae ingin melebarkan pahanya. Ia melihat Hyukjae menatap langsung ke dalam matanya seakan memberikan keyakinan padanya. Akhirnya Sohyun pasrah di bawah tatapan lembut milik Hyukjae. Lagipula, ia mempercayai Hyukjae. Hyukjae sekalipun tidak pernah berlaku kasar.

Setelah mendapat izin, Hyukjae kembali melebarkan paha Sohyun menampakan kewanitaan Sohyun yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Hyukjae kembali merasa bersalah, batinnya tidak henti-henti memaki Donghae. Hyukjae menelan ludah, menguatkan hatinya sebelum ia mengangkat kedua kaki Sohyun dan meletakan di sofa di sisi tubuhnya dan menahannya. Kewanitaan Sohyun kini benar-benar terlihat jelas di depan mata Hyukjae.

Sohyun mengejang saat merasakan hawa hangat menerpa miliknya. Sohyun memejamkan matanya dan mendesah kuat saat lidah panas Hyukjae menyentuh klitorisnya. Panas lidah Hyukjae dan panas tubuhnya membuat gairahnya melebur menjadi satu. Lidah Hyukjae pindah bermain di lubang Sohyun, tangannya meremas rambut Hyukjae dan menekan kepala Hyukjae agar memperdalam permainan lidahnya.

Hyukjae mengulum dan menyedot klitoris Sohyun membuat wanita itu menjerit kecil. Hyukjae masih menggerakan lidahnya memberikan sentuhan pada kewanitaan Sohyun. Sesekali ia mengigit kecil klitoris Sohyun untuk memancing puncak Sohyun.

Ia tahu Sohyun akan segera klimaks. Dengan sedotan kuat terakhir di klitoris Sohyun sebelum wanita itu menyemburkan cairannya. Hyukjae menampung semua cairan Sohyun dan menelan habis cairan milik Sohyun.

 **|||...|||**

Tubuh Sohyun bergetar, nafasnya naik turun. Ia masih menikmati orgasme. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Hyukjae sedang menjilat sisa cairannya di sudut bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae berdiri dan meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sohyun membuang nafas dengan pelan. Hyukjae marah padanya atau pada dirinya sendiri.

Sohyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu Hyukjae datang dengan baskom air dan handuk kecil dan kotak obat. Mata Sohyun terus mengikuti gerakan Hyukjae yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Pertahankan posisimu." Perintah Hyukjae dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Sohyun meringis saat handuk basah itu menyentuh kewanitaanya yang menghantarkan rasa dingin. Tak jarang bibir Sohyun mengeluarkan desahan ketika bulu-bulu lembut handuk itu menggesek klitorisnya dan menggelitik lubang kemaluannya.

Sohyun mengigit bibirnya saat Hyukjae mengusapkan gel ke daerah kemaluannya yang terasa perih namun dingin yang lebih menyengat secara bersamaan. Sohyun menatap Hyukjae yang tengah menutup kotak obat, kekasihnya telah selesai membersihkan atau mengobati kewanitaanya.

Kekasih? Ya, Hyukjae lah kekasih sesungguhnya Sohyun.

Hyukjae dengan lembut menurunkan kaki Sohyun , tangannya tidak langsung ia pindahkan melainkan meremas paha Sohyun.

"Sohyun-ahh…" Hyukjae menjeda ucapannya. Rasa sesak terus menghimpit dadanya. "Apa kita batalkan saja rencana kita?" Lirih Hyukjae, hanya mendengar saja Sohyun bisa merasakan kesakitan Hyukjae.

"Jangan! Tidak, _Oppa_!" Sohyun menggeleng keras, tangannya ikut meremas tangan Hyukjae di pahanya seakan memberikan kekuatan pada pria di depannya. Hyukjae sedang goyah sekarang dan dialah yang harus menguatkan Hyukjae.

"TAPI KAU SELALU TERLUKA KARENA AKU!" Hyukjae berteriak putus asa. Memang ia yang merencanakan semuanya dan Sohyun dengan senang hati mengajukan dirinya untuk membantunya. Tapi lama-lama ia tak tahan, jika setiap pulang pasti Sohyun selalu mendapatkan luka.

Mata Sohyun berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya ia turunkan dari sofa dan mendudukannya di pangkuan Hyukjae. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Hyukjae, kedua mata pria itu juga telah berkaca-kaca.

" _Oppa_ , kita baru saja memulainya. Jika kita berhenti sekarang semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Kita sudah menunggu semua ini selama tiga tahun, Oppa. Jadi bersabarlah sedikit lagi, kumohon." Rayu Sohyun dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya mengelap lembut air mata Hyukjae yang telah jatuh.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau berada di sampingku, Oppa." Sohyun masih berusaha menghancurkan ke goyahan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera menarik tubuh Sohyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangisnya tak terbendung lagi. "Maafkan aku, Sohyun-ahh." Bisiknya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Sohyun juga menangis tapi ia menangis dalam diam. Ia juga sebenarnya sudah muak dengan semua ini tapi sebentar lagi rencananya dengan Hyukjae akan tercapai. Ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Dia akan terus mendampingi Hyukjae, berjalan sambil memegang tangan Hyukjae, apapun yang terjadi.

Dia tidak boleh terlalu terbawa suasana saat ini. Sohyun mengelap kasar air matanya kemudian mendorong bahu Hyukjae. " _Oppa_ , aku mau jalan-jalan." Kata Sohyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan?" Hyukjae bertanya lembut dengan suara seraknya juga.

"Hongdae. Aku mau kita berkencan."

Hyukjae mengecup kilat bibir Sohyun sebelum tersenyum lembut sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

 **|||…|||**

Sohyun yang tertidur pulas yang pertama kali menyapa penglihatan Hyukjae saat memasuki kamar. Bibirnya mengukir senyum lembut kemudian melangkah mendekati sosok Sohyun yang berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang. Hyukjae tertawa pelan melihat posisi tidur Sohyun lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Sohyun.

Hyukjae menarik selimut menutupi sebatas dada Sohyun, bibirnya kembali mengukir senyum saat Soyun bergumam tak jelas. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Sohyun tidur nyenyak seperti ini dan ia merindukan wajah tenangnya yang tertidur.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan helai-helaian rambut di wajah Sohyun yang nanti akan mengganggu tidurnya. Matanya menyendu melihat luka di sudut bibir Sohyun.

Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimutinya, dadanya seakan terhimpit sesak. Inilah yang ia benci saat Sohyun pulang ke apartemennya. Selalu ada luka ditubuhnya, entah itu di bibir, leher, tangan, kaki ataupun kemaluannya dan dibagian tubuh lainnya.

Hyukjae tidak tahu sebejat apa Donghae saat bermain bersama Sohyun. Yang ia tahu Donghae selalu bermain kasar dan Sohyun yang harus menerima akibatnya. Cukup ia merelakan Sohyun berbagi tubuhnya selain dengannya tapi tidak dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya, sekecil apapun luka itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menahan seluruh perasaan di benaknya dan mencoba menguatkan hatinya. "Mimpi indah, Sohyun-ahh." Hyukjae mencium lembut dahi Sohyun sebelum keluar dari kamar dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

Tubuhnya terasa lelah, ah tidak—bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi batinnya juga lelah. Lelah dengan semua ini. Sering ia berfikir untuk menyerah dengan keadaan namun Sohyun selalu menguatkannya dan menuntunnya kembali ke jalan yang ia rencanakan.

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat lalu punggungnya ia senderkan pada sofa sembari memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan matanya yang terasa tak sanggup lagi terbuka. Lagi, ia kembali menghela nafas, mencoba membuang segala beban perasaanya, membuang seluruh perasaan yang akan membuatnya lemah. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba ia tetap tidak bisa.

Seakan hati kecilnya yang bersih akan melenyapkan keegoisaannya secara perlahan dan memusnahkan seluruh dendamnya. Jika ia di beri pilihan, ia tidak bisa memilih dan merelakan salah satu.

Jika ia memilih hati kecilnya makan ia harus mengorbankan keegoisannya dan dendam yang ia rencanakan sejak 4 tahun yang lalu akan hancur begitu saja. Namun, jika ia memilih keegoisan dendamnya maka ia harus mengorbankan hati kecilnya di raup habis oleh iblis-iblis yang akan menenggelamkannya ke dalam dendam sampai ke jiwanya. Ia juga harus siap mengorbankan Sohyun.

Ya, Hyukjae belum bisa memilih hati kecilnya dan keegoisan yang kembali menguasainya. Dia harus bergerak cepat dengan begitu Sohyun dan dia akan berakhir hidup bahagia seperti yang mereka impikan. Hidup damai seperti dulu, menjalin kasih seperti pasangan normal lainnya.

 **|||…|||**

Donghae sibuk mencaci maki pada sambungan teleponnya, tangan kanannya sibuk menahan ponsel di telinga kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memijat pelipis kepalanya.

Pintu lift di depannya terbuka. Donghae bergegas masuk dan menekan tombol lantai 21 dimana ruangannya berada.

Donghae mengerang keras saat mendengar penjelasan bawahannya yang menyatakan jika proyek yang sedang di jalankannya masih memiliki kendala izin pada pihak yang berwewenang.

Saat pintu lift akan menutup sebuah tangan terulur membuat pintu lift kembali terbuka lebar. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, tubuhnya seketika membatu melihat sosok sekertarisnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan seyuman ramah di wajah cantiknya.

Donghae meneliti penampilan Hyukjae yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya, lengkap dengan dasi pulkadot biru dongker dan kancing yang tertutup tak lupa dengan setelan celana yang senada dan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya.

Penampilan Hyukjae pagi ini tampak lebih seksi karena pakaian yang yang sedikit ketat memperlihatkan liuk-liuk tubuh rampingnya yang hampir sama dengan wanita. Bahkan Donghae ragu jika Hyukjae mempunyai otot-otot seperti lelaki lain punyai.

Dan yang paling penting Donghae menyesali menyuruh Hyukjae berpakaian rapi. Melihat Hyukjae seperti ini semakin membuat dirinya menginginkan tubuh di balik pakaian itu. Jika di bayangkan ia sedikit jijik dengan kenyataan Hyukjae juga mempunyai kebanggaan seperti yang ia punya namun tubuhnya benar-benar menginginkan Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalam celana dalam Hyukjae.

"Selamat pagi, _Sir_."

Donghae tersentak begitu suara Hyukjae memasuki gedang telinganya. Ia mengedipkan matanya, menghilangkan segala pikiran-pikiran kotor tentang Hyukjae. Donghae menjilat bibirnya sebelum menjawab sapaan Hyukjae.

"Selamat pagi juga, Sekertaris Lee."

Ini pertama kalinya Donghae menyebut Hyukjae dengan jabatannya dan itu terdengar konyol di telinganya sendiri. Donghae refleks menekan tombol penahan pintu saat pintu lift akan kembali menutup.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat Donghae yang mempersilahkannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam box lift.

Donghae memerhatikan, bagaimana Hyukjae melangkah masuk dengan begitu anggun sampai ia berdiri di sampingnya. Semuanya tampak begitu sempurna. Dari wajah, tubuh, suara, tatapan, sampai gerak-gerik Hyukjae tampak sempurna di matanya. Semua yang ada pada diri Hyukjae sangat sempurna.

" _Sajangnim_ , ada masih disana?"

Kesadaran Donghae kembali saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari posel yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Ya, lanjutkan." Meskipun telinga Donghae mendengarkan namun tidak dengan pikiran dan matanya yang masih berpusat pada Hyukjae.

"Oleh, karena itu kita harus meyakinkan—"

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Donghae melihat Hyukjae melangkah keluar segera menarik pergelangan Hyukjae menggunakan tangannya yang bebas dan memeluk pinggang Hyukjae.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang. Pesankan dua tiket pesawat tercepat dan kamar hotel untukku." Kata Donghae, matanya menatap dalam ke bola mata Hyukjae.

"Maaf?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengucapkan dua kali, bukan?" Donghae berucap dingin.

"B-baik, _Sajangnim_."

Donghae mematikan sambungannya, matanya masih betah menyelami kedua mata bening Hyukjae. "Kita ke Jeju sekarang."

"Apa?" Hyukjae mengedip, ia segera meralat ucapnnya begitu melihat kerutan kesal di dahi Donghae. "Tapi, aku tidak membawa pakaian sama sekali, _Sir_."

"Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya… untukmu."

Hyukjae menaikan alisnya, keheranan dengan perkataan Donghae. Pria itu seakan berkata, 'Aku akan menjamin hidupmu selama kau bersamaku.'

Entahlah, semuanya keluar begitu saja dari mulut Donghae tanpa kehendaknya. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah menyuruh bawahannya, ia bisa saja menyuruh Hyukjae memesankan keperluannya karena jabatannya sebagai sekertaris pribadinya. Tapi seperti dalam dirinya berkata ia yang akan menjamin hidup Hyukjae.

"Baik, _Sir_." Hyukjae tidak bisa mengatakan apalagi selain menyetujui, karena ia sekertaris Donghae dan harus mengikuti segala perintah atasannya.

 **|||…|||**

Donghae berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum untuk mengakhiri kesepakatannya untuk proyeknya di Jeju.

Donghae dan Hyukjae langsung menghadiri rapat di salah satu hotel mewah begitu pesawat mereka mendarat di Jeju. Pimpinan perusahaan Thailand yang berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Donghae sampai datang untuk mendapatkan izin proyek kerja sama mereka yang sangat menguntungkan.

Bawahan Donghae yang sebelumnya menghubunginya tersenyum lega berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang tersenyum sebagai tanda formal saja. Dan sosok pria lain yang terus-terusan menatap intens Hyukjae. Dia adalah Nickhun, CEO dari perusahaan Thialand yang berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Donghae.

Sejujurnya, Donghae sangat geram melihat bagaimana cara pandang Nickhun yang menatap Hyukjae, seakan pria itu akan menerkam sekertaris cantiknya. Ya, ia mengakui jika Hyukjae cantik dan menarik. Katakan Donghae gila menyebut Hyukjae yang bergender pria itu cantik, salahkan saja wajah androgininya.

"Senang berkerja sama dengan anda, Tuan Lee."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Kwon." Balas Donghae dengan tenang.

Sosok Tuan Kwon berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum segera pamit dan bawahan Donghae yang juga ikut pamit sekaligus mengantar kepergian Tuan Kwon. Kini meja tersebut hanya diisi oleh mereka bertiga. Suasana disana berubah mendadak mencekam. Bagaiman tidak?

Donghae yang menatap tajam Nickhun sementara pria Thailand itu sibuk memerhatikan Hyukjae yang tengah membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakan saat rapat.

"Nickhun-ssi…" Panggilan Donghae membuat pria itu beralih menatapnya kemudian tersenyum dan berdiri sambil merapikan setelan jasnya yang agak berantakan.

"Senang berkerja sama dengan anda, Donghae-ssi." Nickhun mengulurkanta tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Donghae.

Donghae membalas dengan senyum simpulnya. "Terima kasih. Saya juga senang berkerja sama dengan anda." Donghae melepaskan tangannya lalu menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda pamit, begitupun Hyukjae.

"Tunggu…" Kata Nickhun, menghentikan pergerakan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang akan melangkah.

"Bukankah tidak seru jika kalian langsung pulang? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?" Nickhun memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sekertaris Lee?" Sambung Nickhun, matanya mengerling nakal dan tersenyum menawan pada Hyukjae yang menurut Donghae sangat memuakan.

"Ya?" Hyukjae sedikit _blank_ karena dua pria tampan beda kebangsaan menatapnya, menanti jawabannya. Hyukjae mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan di mata Donghae dan Nickhun dan menghentikan sejenak perang dingin di antara kedua pria tersebut.

"Eungg… itu bagus, karena memang sudah waktunya dan aku juga merasa lapar. Namun keputusanku tergantung pada Boss-ku." Hyukjae menjadi was-was sendiri melihat kerutan kecil di dahi Donghae. Ia takut salah berbicara dan membuat bos-nya marah.

Donghae ingin sekali menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Nickhun namun ia mendengar Hyukjae lapar ia tidak bisa mengabaikan keadaan perut sekertarisnya. Meskipun ia terkenal sadis dan kejam namun ia tidaklah egois. Bagaimanapun juga kondisi tubuh pekerjanya adalah paling utama. Mereka bekerja untuk Donghae jadi harus menjaga tubuh pekerjanya juga.

Hyukjae juga akhir-akhir ini mulai menarik perhatiannya. Ia menginginkan pria sekertarisnya dan saat ia menginginkan sesuatu maka itu akan menjadi prioritas paling utamanya. Keadaan kondidi Hyukjae yang mulai detik ini yang harus ia perhatikan.

Donghae tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya kembali duduk dan melambaikan tangannya guna memanggil pelayan yang kebutulan lewat di sekitarnya. Nickhun dan Hyukjae menyusul duduk. Donghae sudah lebih dulu memesan lalu Nickhun memesan pasta keju. Disaat Hyukjae akan membuka mulut Donghae sudah mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananku."

Pelayan laki-laki itu mengangguk hormat lalu segera undur diri.

" _Well_ , seperti biasa, Lee Donghae si penikmat kontrol." Ujar Nickhun sambil menekankan kata 'penikmat'.

Daripada berpendapat, bisa dibilang ini sindiran. Sindiran sopan yang Nickhun lontarkan untuk Donghae. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Lee Donghae adalah sosok yang gila kontrol. Ia mau semua berdasarkan keinginannya dan standarnya. Namun tetap saja terlihat aneh di mata Nickhun jika ia sampai harus mengatur makanan seketarisnya sendiri.

Donghae hanya menunjukan wajah datar dinginnya, benar-benar tak tersentuh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya saat Nickhun kembali menatap intens Hyukjae dan dalam hati ia mengutuk Hyukjae yang tidak menolak sama sekali ketertarikan Nickhun yang terang-terangan.

Rasanya ingin sakali ia memukul kepala Nickhun dengan botol wine di hadapannya, jika saja dia bukan rekan bisnisnya. Tunggu disaat yang tepat, saat ia mendapatkan tender besar dan rekan bisnis yang lebih menguntungkannya maka ia akan langsung memutuskan hubungan kerja dengan pria Thailand itu.

 **|||…|||**

Nickhun terkikik membuat dua perhatian penghuni lain menatapnya heran. Nickhun mengulurkan tangannya ke depan lalu mengusap sudut bibir Hyukjae yang terdapat saus makanannya yang menempel.

Hyukjae membeku sebelum berdehem canggung. Ia menunduk malu lalu berucap lirih, "Terima kasih."

" _For my pleasure._ " Nickhun menaikan kedua alisnya sambil mengukir senyum sensual di bibirnya.

TRANG

Bunyi dentingan lumayan keras yang berasal dari Donghae cukup menarik perhatian Nickhun dan Hyukjae.

Donghae mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet putih yang tersedia. Nafsu makannya yang memang sudah terganggu menjadi benar-benar hilang total. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan seorang pelayan laki-laki tadi menghampirinya dengan cepat dan meminta bill.

"Tunggu, biar aku saja yang bayar. Lagian aku yang mengajak makan malam." Kata Nickhun menahan gerakan Donghae yang sedang membuka dompet kulit mahalnya.

"Maaf, Nickhun-ssi. Aku tidak suka makananku dibayar oleh orang lain." Donghae menyerahkan _black card_ -nya.

Nickhun mendengus remeh. Gosip-gosip yang beredar ternyata benar. Lee Donghae si manusia sombong.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Itu pertanyaan Nickhun untuk Hyukjae.

"B-belum." Sahut Hyukjae agak ragu-ragu. Tentu saja, ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Nickhun dan pria itu langsung bertanya tentang statusnya.

Diam-diam Donghae mendengarkan ketika ia sedang menerima kartu yang dikembalikan pelayan. Alisnya menyatu marah, ia bisa merasakan betapa tidak nyamannya Hyukjae saat ini.

Nickhun melemaskan pundaknya, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. " _So_ , apa orientasi seksualmu? Normal, gay atau biseks?" Tanya Nickhun enteng.

Pertanyaanya saat ini benar-benar sangat mengejutkan. Kali ini Hyukjae menunjukan ketidaksukaannya. Nickhun sudah kelewatan dan pertanyaannya sangat lancang. Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya, bersiap-siap akan menjawab namun sebuah tarikan di tangannya hingga membuatnya berdiri menginterupsinya. Dalam sekali lihat ia tahu siapa yang memegang tangannya.

"Kau, naiklah duluan." Kata Donghae dingin sambil menyerahkan kartu untuk kunci kamar dia—bukan, mereka. Ya Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Suara Donghae yang keluar seperti perintah yang tak terbantahkan. Hyukjae segera meraih kunci dan bergegas berjalan menjauh dari meja, menyisakan Donghae yang benar-benar tajam dengan mata hitam elangnya.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan."

Nickhun terkekeh, jari telunjuknya menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Aku hanya menunjukan rasa ketertarikanku saja."

"Bukan. Kau mau memasuki lubangnya."

"Wahhh… kau cepat mengerti juga rupanya. Apa kau juga sama? Ingin memasuki lubangnya sepertiku?"

Sudut bibir Donghae berkedut, menandakan jika dia sangat marah.

PRANG

Seperti angin, botol wine yang telah kosong tersebut benar-benar menghatam keras kepala Nickhun menyebabkan sudut pelipis pria Thailand itu berdarah, mengalir hingga mengotori pakaiannya.

"SIALAN KAU!" Nickhun berteriak penuh amarah, tangannya menekan kepalanya agar menghentikan pendarahannya. Rasanya sakit, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Dengar, jangan sekali-sekali coba mengganggu Hyukjae apalagi mendekatinya. Ini bukan ancaman tapi perintah mutlak." Ucap Donghae dengan suara tenangnya. Seolah-olah kepala Nickhun yang berdarah bukanlah hal yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Donghae melangkah menjauhi Nickhun yang di kelilingin emosi. Ia membuang sisa pecahan botol lalu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sudah sering mengurus kejadian seperti ini.

"Urus masalahku sekarang dan pria Thailand brengsek itu!" Donghae langsung mematikan sambungannya. Wajahnya kelewat tenang, mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung lain yang terkejut dan juga pelayan-pelayan sampai manager restaurant hotel ini.

 **|||…|||**

Takjub. Itu yang bisa Hyukjae ekpresikan saat memasuki kamar suit yang Donghae pesankan untuk tidur mereka berdua lama ini. Ia mendekati kaca yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan laut malam. Sangat indah.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar saat melihat bulan penuh yang sedang bersinar di langit gelap. Senyumnya meluntur perlahan ketika matanya menangkap bayangan samar dirinya di kaca. Ia benci mengakui namun betul yang orang bilang jika wajahnya bisa dibilang cantik untuk pria sepertinya.

Jika orang lain melihatnya begitu sempurna dan bersinar, maka mereka salah. Karena sesungguhnya dia sangat menyedihkan dan hanya Sohyun yang tahu akan hal itu. Sungguh miris hidup yang ia jalani hanya untuk balas dendam. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa itu bahaga sejak 4 tahun yan lalu. Hanya amarah dan kebecian yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk bayangan wajahnya di kaca. "Kau menjijikan dan menyedihkan. Kau sangat dikasihani." Desisnya.

Hyukjae membalikan tubuhnya begitu mendengar pintu terbuka dan melihat Donghae berjalan kearahnya sambil menenteng sebotol wine dan dua gelas tingkat. Sangat jantan dan menggoda, pria itu melangkah dengan sensual dengan kaki-kaki berotonya. Yang ia pakai saat ini hanya kemeja hitam, kancingnya di buka dua seperti biasa.

"Wine?" Tawar Donghae setelah berdiri tepat didepan Hyukjae sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Hyukjae menutup matanya lumayan lama. Ia mencoba menghilangkan keterhanyutannya. Dia kuat. Dia sudah berlatih selama 4 tahun lamanya. Dia tidak akan goyah.

Hyukjae membuka matanya lalu mengangguk lemah. "Boleh." Lalu mengikuti Donghae mendekati sofa yang tidak jauh darinya dan mengambil duduk tepat di samping Donghae.

Donghae menuangkan cairan ungu pekat tersebut ke dalam gelas kemudian menyerahkan salah satu gelas kepada Hyukjae. Ia menyodorkan gelasnya dan langsung disambut oleh gelas Hyukjae hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentingan.

Donghae meminum wine-nya, mata hitam tajamnya terbuka menatap Hyukjae dari balik gelas belingnya. Betapa indahnya sosok Hyukjae yang tengah meminum wine, kepalanya mendongak, memperlihatkan leher putih mulusnya dan jakunnya yang bergerak menggoda dengan kedua mata beningnya yang terpejam.

Daripada menikmati minumannya saat ini ia lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan indah Lee Hyukjae dan merasakan bagaimana sensasi Hyukjae terhadap tubuhnya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Gerakannya sangat anggun saat menjauhkan gelas yang telah kosong itu dari mulutnya dan meletakan dimeja didepannya. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihat gusi indahnya saat menatap Donghae.

"Jadi, ada acara apa?" Tanya Hyukjae seraya melirik botol dan gelas miliknya yang ada dimeja.

Donghae meyusul meletakan gelas ke meja kemudian mengedikan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin izin proyek Jeju kita?"

Mendengar kata 'Kita' dari bibir Donghae terdengar menggelikan di telinga Hyukjae. Tawa kecil pun meluncur dari mulutnya. "Ya, mungkin. Itu semua karena kerja kerasmu." Kata Hyukjae bermaksud memuji Donghae.

Tawa Hyukjae menular, pria dominan itu juga tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu mana hadiahku?"

"Hadiah? Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

 _DIRIMU!_ —itu hati Donghae yang berteriak.

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae mendadak mengubah suasana ringan menjadi panas.

Donghae tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Hyukjae saat ini. Meneliti setiap detail wajah cantik Hyukjae dan merekamnya di memori otaknya. Ia akan menghafal setiap bentuk wajah Hyukjae.

Donghae menjilat bibirnya lalu menelan ludah, tenggorakannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Akhirnya, dirinya memberanikan mengulurkan tangannya, meraih wajah Hyukjae dan mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya.

Donghae memajukan wajahnya sampai wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Dari dekat Donghae bisa dengan jelas melihat keindahan wajah androgini Hyukjae. Matanya menatap penuh memuja Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, aku ingin tahu tentangmu." Donghae berbisik tepat didepan bibir Hyukjae.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku?" Hyukjae balas berbisik. Matanya membalas menatap langsung kedalam mata hitam Donghae. Tubuhnya berubah panas dan ia tahu dalam dirinya menginginkan nafsunya.

"Apapun itu." Nafas hangat Donghae menyapu bibir penuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menangkup tangan Donghae di wajahnya, ibu jarinya ikut mengelus punggung tangan Donghae. "Kau bebas berpendapat tentangku. Aku akan menyetujuinya."

" _Fuck!"_ Donghae mengumpat pelan namun dalam. Mengekspresikan bagaimana ia mengagumi sosok didepannya. Hyukjae sangat menggairahkan sekarang dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka dan nafas yang memburu.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau terlalu panas untuk seorang sekertaris." Donghae menggeram rendah.

"Lee Donghae, apa kau gay?" Hyukjae bertanya si sela-sela menahan nafsunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai, aku update. Maaf ya lama.

Gimana? ngebosenin ya? Mudah-mudahan gak ngecewain ya.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite. Makasih juga udah nyempetin baca cerita aku yang gak seberapa.

Gak nyangka reviewnya bakalan nyampe 20. Aku kira cuma 5 atau berapa soalnya aku masih baru.

Maaf dengan segala typo yang berhamburan dan note yang gak penting ini. Makasih juga kritikannya.


	3. Chapter 2

" _Fuck!" Donghae mengumpat pelan namun dalam. Mengekspresikan bagaimana ia mengagumi sosok didepannya. Hyukjae sangat menggairahkan sekarang dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka dan nafas yang memburu._

" _Lee Hyukjae, kau terlalu panas untuk seorang sekertaris." Donghae menggeram rendah._

" _Lee Donghae, apa kau gay?" Hyukjae bertanya si sela-sela menahan nafsunya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **MASK**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk) with JO SOHYUN**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **SEX CONTENT!**

 **NC!**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Chapter 2—**

"Persetan dengan semua itu!" Donghae memaki sebelum meraup bibir Hyukjae yang sangat ia inginkan. Memagutnya kasar dan ia menggeram saat bibir Hyukjae balas memagutnya tak kalah kasar.

Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae dan mambawanya ke atas pangkuannya membuat Hyukjae harus mengangkangi Donghae. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Hyukjae erat sementara Hyukjae memeluk leher Donghae, sesekali ia memberikan jambakan ringan di surai hitam Donghae.

Dengan bibir yang saling bertautan, saling menyerang. Mereka berciuman dengan panas dan gairah, saling berebut memegang kendali.

Donghae menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Ternyata Hyukjae pencium yang handal. Lelaki androgini itu masih bertahan dengan serangannya yang malah membalas. Hyukjae benar-benar tak terkalahkan. Maka ia harus memakai cara curang.

Tangan kanan Donghae perlahan turun hingga sampai pada bongkahan bokong Hyukjae, meremas kuat membuat Hyukjae mengerang kesal dan mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kau curang!" Protes Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum miring sambil menaikan bahunya tak peduli. Donghae kembali mendekati bibir Hyukjae namun Hyukjae menahan bahunya menimbulkan desisan tajam dari bibir tipis Donghae.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil memainkan telunjuknya pada bibir Donghae.

"Aku tidak peduli." Donghae meraih telunjuk itu, mengecupnya lalu mengulumnya yang menghasilkan lenguhan panjang dari sang pemilik telunjuk.

Donghae menarik kepala Hyukjae dan menubrukan kembali kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman mereka tidak kalah panas dan bergairahnya dari sebelumnya. Kali ini lebih liar dan brutal.

Hyukjae menggerakan tubuhnya naik-turun seirama dengan ciuman mereka menyebabkan kedua kejantanan mereka bergesakan.

Geraman Donghae tertahan karena ciumannya. Tangannya bergilir ke tengkuk Hyukjae, menahan kepala itu dan memperdalamkan ciumannya. Otaknya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa, yang ia tahu ciuman ini sangat menggairahkan dan bibir penuh yang ada di dalam pagutannya kini sangat memabukkan.

Nafas Donghae memburu saat ia menghentikan bibirnya begitupula dengan Hyukjae yang sama memburunya dengan Donghae. Mata Donghae terbuka perlahan dan langsung memerhatikan wajah Hyukjae yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya panas, terbakar gairah dan ia tidak pernah merasa bergairah seperti ini selama melakukan seks selama hidupnya sekalipun dengan Sohyun. Rasanya seperti api yang disiram bensin, benar-benar sangat panas.

"Haruskah kita mengganti tempat? Ini terlalu sempit." Donghae menggumam dengan bibirnya yang masih berada diatara bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka matanya kemudian memberikan jarak antara wajah mereka. "Maksudmu sesuatu yang luas? Seperti ranjang?"

Donghae melemaskan pungungnya. Dia hanya mengulur waktu, ia menginginkan Hyukjae dengan Hyukjae yang menyerahkan dirinya padanya bukan karena ia yang memaksa. Dia ingin memiliki Hyukjae dengan Hyukjae yang juga menikmatinya nanti bersamanya. "Ya, sesuatu seperti itu." Sahutnya dengan geraman rendah.

Hyukjae mengulum bibirnya kemudian mengigit bibirnya, pria itu seperti berfikir. Tanpa di ketahuinya hal itu membuat Donghae semakin bergairah, tampak dari matanya yang menatap intens bibir Hyukjae yang terasa seperti marshmallow di dalam mulutnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk membebaskan kebanggannya di bawah sana yang sangat menyakitkan apalagi ia bisa merasakan milik Hyukjae yang bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Tuhan, Hyukjae seperti godaan iblis baginya.

"Dan kita akan bercinta di atas ranjang?" Akhirnya, suara serak Hyukjae keluar.

Donghae meneguk liurnya, tangannya beralih mengelus paha dalam Hyukjae dengan sengaja memancing nafsu Hyukjae. "Tentu. Jika kau juga menginginkannya dan memohon."

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya, mulutnya setengah terbuka dan nafas hangat keluar dari sana, menandakan betapa panasnya Hyukjae dan menggilanya Hyukjae menahan nafsu tubuhnya sendiri.

"Lalu, kita berdua sama-sama pria, memiliki hal yang sama. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" tanya Hyukjae terengah-engah.

"Maksudmu, siapa yang memasuki dan siapa yang dimasuki, begitu?" Donghae terkekeh begitu Hyukjae langsung mengangguk. "Jangan bercanda, sayang. Kau tidak mungkin memasukiku dengan wajah androginimu itu."

Hyukjae merengut kecil. Diam-diam tangannya terkepal erat, dalam hati ia menahan amarah dengan barusan yang ia dengar. Perkataan Donghae seperti hinaan baginya. Tidak, dia harus menjaga emosinya. Dia tidak boleh hilang kontrol. Kesempatannya sudah di depannya.

"Tentu saja aku yang memasukimu. Jadi, maukah kau, Lee Hyukjae?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae meminta izin sebelum melakukan seks. Ini benar asing tapi bagian dari dirinya menyukainya. Dia ingin memiliki Hyukjae seutuhnya. Ia ingin Hyukjae melayang nanti bersamanya. Membayangkan saja membuat perutnya geli akan kesenangan meskipun logikanya bilang itu hal menggelikan yang menjijikan.

"Jangan konyol! Aku sudah sama bergirahnya denganmu, Lee Donghae-ssi!" Hyukjae mendesis kesal. Kedua tangannya langsung memeluk leher Donghae.

"Pilihan bagus." Donghae menyeringai lalu mengecup kilat bibir Hyukjae. Kemudian menggendong Hyukjae didepan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke dalam kamar dengan ranjang yang benar-benar luas dan pemandangan malam dengan ombak yang berdeburan di laut.

Dengan lembut Donghae menurunkan Hyukjae di pinggiran ranjang. Donghae memberikan senyum menenangkan khasnya. Ia tahu Hyukjae gugup terlihat jelas dengan matanya yang bergerak tak fokus. Dan membuatnya berfikir ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae melakukan… seks dengan pria?

Meskipun ini juga merupakan pertama kali bagi Donghae tetap tak membuatnya gugup atau apa yang malah ia merasa sangat special, istimewah dan bahagia. Sebagian dari perasaanya yang sangat jarang ia alami. Ia melakukan seks dengan Sohyun dan mantan kekasihnya yang lain namun itu murni berdasarkan nafsu.

Donghae memagut bibirnya Hyukjae sejenak sebelum jari-jari besarnya membuka kancing kemeja yang Hyukjae kenakan. Matanya memandang langsung kedalam mata Hyukjae, seakan memberikan keyakinan kedalam bola mata bening tersebut. Donghae melepaskan kemeja dari tubuh Hyukjae lalu melemparnya entah kemana lalu melangkah mundur tiga langkah.

Donghae tidak pernah menyesal melihat sesuatu dari balik kemeja itu. Meskipun ia bisa melihat tubuh atas Hyukjae dengan samar dari balik kemejanya tetap saja yang paling indah adalah saat melihat keindahan itu tanpa tertupi apapun. Walaupun merasa asing dan aneh dengan dada yang biasanya ia lihat berisi sekarang ini rata tetapi ia tetap kagum dengan putih dan rampingnya tubuh Hyukjae. Apalagi nipple Hyukjae yang tegang seakan memintanya untuk buru-buru masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Donghae mendehem kecil. "Lepas celanamu."

Hyukjae ingin menolak namun melihat tatapan mata hitam Donghae membuatnya terhanyut dan refleks kepalanya mengangguk. Hyukjae melepaskan kancing dan zippernya sebelum mendorong celana hitamnya kebawah bersama dengan celana dalamnya. Saat ini ia merasa kecil dibawah tatapan intens Donghae.

"Duduk di atas ranjang." Suruh Donghae dengan suara yang bergetar. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh telanjang Hyukjae. Jesus, ia benar-benar memuja tubuh Hyukjae. Tubuh Hyukjae bagaikan keindahan pahatan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna.

Hyukjae meremas-remas tangannya dalam pangkuannya. Ia gugup, tentu saja! Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan dengan pria dan akan melihat tubuh pria secara langsung. Meskipun ia mempunyai tubuh yang sama tetapi mengingat tubuh yang ada dihadapannya nanti akan bersetubuh dengannya tentu membuatnya gugup dan takut.

Hyukjae menunggu Donghae membuka kancing kemejanya dengan sabar. Saat Donghae melepas kemejanya, tubuhnya mengejang melihat tubuh atletis Donghae yang di penuhi otot. Sangat jantan dan panas. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang diartikan berbeda dengan Donghae.

Hyukjae hampir memekik saat Donghae membuka celananya dan telanjang di depannya. Tubuhnya yang mengejang mendadak bergetar. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya hanya saja kejantanan Donghae yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya dan juga berotot itu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Dan satu pikirannya, Donghae benar-benar dominan.

Dalam diam, ia membedakan bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan tubuh Donghae. Dari lengan, punggung, dada, perut hingga kejantanan yang semuanya di kelilingi otot yang tak terlalu besar. Dan itu membuatnya iri.

Saking tenggelam dalam pikiranya ia tidak sadar tubuhnya sudah berada dalam kurungan Donghae. Ia tersentak ketika merasakan bibirnya di pagut lembut. Hyukjae langsung menjauhkan wajah dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga naik keatas ranjang.

"Kenapa? Iri dengan tubuhku atau mengagumi tubuhku?" Donghae berbisik seduktif tepat didepan wajah Hyukjae dengan seringai di bibirnya semakin menambah ketampanannya.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan memainkan tangannya di daerah dada Donghae membuat Donghae mengerang pelan. "Dua-duanya mungkin. Tapi bukankah dirimu yang lebih mengagumi tubuhku?"

Donghae tertawa kecil, kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku mengakuinya."

Donghae segera kembali memagut bibir Hyukjae. Ia menarik pinggang Hyukjae hingga pria skinny tersebut telentang di bawahnya, satu tangannya menahan kepala Hyukjae agar menjaga posisi ciumannya.

Ciuman Donghae turun ke sisi leher Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae bergidik merasakan terpaan nafas Donghae di lehernya. Donghae menggerakan lidahnya disana, melukis tanda-tanda kegiatannya yang mungkin akan berbekas beberapa hari kedepan.

Tidak hanya di leher. Donghae juga memberikan di beberapa bagian seperti dada, perut dan paha Hyukjae yang semuanya semulus dan seputih bayangan Donghae. Emut, gigit dan jilat, seperti itulah mulut Donghae bekerja pada bagian tubuh Hyukjae.

Wajah Donghae terdiam tepat didepan kejantanan Hyukjae, sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali membuat Hyukjae menggeliat. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat kejantanan Hyukjae yang sama tegangnya seperti miliknya.

Donghae membawa wajahnya kehadapan wajah Hyukjae. Menangkup sisi pipi Hyukjae dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku membenci blowjob. Apa kau siap?"

Hyukjae hanya melenguh dan mengangguk lemah dengan nafasnya berderu keras. Memperlihatkan betapa bernafsunya dirinya saat ini. Dan ia mengutuk Donghae yang selalu bermain-main.

Donghae menyadari kekesalan Hyukjae. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menggigit bibir Hyukjae dan menariknya. Bibir Hyukjae sudah membengkak dan memerah. "Mengangkang atau menungging untukku? Pilihlah."

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya keras. _"Just fuck me!"_ Hyukjae mendesis tajam kemudian menarik kepala Donghae, meraup bibir Donghae dan memagutnya rakus.

Donghae tersenyum kecil dalam ciumannya lalu ikut membalas ciuman Hyukjae. Kedua tangannya membuka lebar paha Hyukjae, mengarahkan kejantanannya lalu dengan hati-hati memasukan kedalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung memeluk Donghae begitu Donghae telah masuk sempurna di dalam dirinya. Nafas Hyukjae terengah-engah di bahu Donghae. Ia menghirup rakus oksigen sembari mentoleransi rasa sakit di tubuh bawahnya lebih tepatnya tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Donghae berdiam sejenak. Dia tahu Hyukjae butuh penyesuaian. Disaat Hyukjae sudah tenang, ia meraih kedua tangan Hyukjae dan menahannya di sisi kepala Hyukjae. Dengan lembut dan perlahan Donghae mulai menggerakan tubuhnya menyebabkan Hyukjae meringis sakit.

Donghae tetap menjaga tempo gerakannya sampai Hyukjae mulai terlena. Donghae mempercepat gerakannya dan pada saat itu Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka dan menghembuskan nafas kuat. Donghae baru saja menyentuh spot Hyukjae.

Lagi, Donghae menghentakkan tubuhnya dan kembali membuat Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya. Donghae terus menggenjot dengan cepat dan keras sampai ia merasakan panas dan becek di daerah perutnya. Hyukjae telah sampai pada puncaknya.

Dengan sodokan kuat terakhir sebelum Donghae menyemburkan cairannya di dalam diri Hyukjae. Donghae mengambil nafas panjang sebelum hampir ambruk di atas Hyukjae, untung saja tangannya segera menahan tubuhnya.

Hanya suara nafas yang saling bersahutan yang mendominasi kamar luas tersebut. Aroma seks terhirup jelas di hidung.

Donghae tersenyum pada wajah Hyukjae yang dipenuhi peluh. Hyukjae tampak lebih mempesona dengan wajah putih bersih yang di banjari peluh, seperti sekarang ini. Jari telunjuk Donghae bergerak menyingkirkan surai basah Hyukjae di dahi.

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae. "Hey." Panggilnya kemudian mengukir senyum lembut menunggu Hyukjae membuka matanya.

Hyukjae tampak terkejut saat membuka matanya. Apa itu tadi? Perasaan apa ini? Apa… dia baru saja menikmati kegiatannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Ia tidak mungkin terhanyut sentuhan Donghae. Dia telah mematikan pikirannya dan menahan perasaannya. Tetapi, mengapa ia merasa puas?

Hyukjae sadar jika dihadapannya masih ada Donghae yang menatapnya dengan alis yang berkerut kesal.

"Jangan pernah melamun saat kau sedang bersetubuh denganku." Peringatan Donghae terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya kemudian memaksakan bibirnya untuk mengukir senyum. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Sohyun sangat mengkhawatirkannya ketika bertemu Donghae. Pria itu penuh ancaman dan tidak pernah main-main.

"Sekarang saatnya kau menungging untukku." Ucap Donghae sebelum memagut bibir Hyukjae.

Dan Hyukjae hanya pasrah saat Donghae mengubah posisinya menjadi menungging di hadapannya. Hyukjae bingung kenapa ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Donghae. Pria itu sungguh sangat dominan.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Ia tidak boleh terlena seperti tadi. Pikirannya mencoba mematikan semua rasa pada tubuhnya sementara batinnya sibuk memaki dirinya sendiri yang ia rasa sudah menjijikan.

 **|||…|||**

Donghae tampak segar pagi ini, keluar dari kubus shower dengan keadaan rambut yang basah dan handuk yang menutupi bagian privatnya saja. Kemudian melangkah menuju wastafel dan menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah ceria.

Donghae tidak bisa berhenti sejat tadi—ah, bukan, tapi sejak semalam. Sejak ia melakukan seks dengan Hyukjae. Sejak ia memasukan kenjantanannya dan menyatukan tubuh mereka, terbang melayang ke dalam nikmat klimaks bersamaan. Merasakan deru nafas yang saling memburu, bulir keringat menjadi satu dengan cairan orgasme mereka bercampur di atas ranjang.

Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti menayangkan setiap ekspresi Hyukjae semalam. Saat sekertaris androgininya itu kesakitan, pasrah dan wajah penuh nikmat itu terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Semuanya terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Seperti kaset yang berputar dengan slide-slide indah, bagaimana lekuk tubuh Hyukjae yang menggelinjang di bawah sentuhannya.

Donghae adalah sosok yang penuh percaya diri. Namun baru pertama kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bangga dengan semua kegiatannya seksnya. Bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah ia ingin mengikat Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae selalu berada disisinya dan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Oke, lupakan tentang itu! Sekarang ia perlu menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan diri. Bagaimana cara mengikat Hyukjae akan ia pikirkan nanti.

Sambil bersiul pelan Donghae mengarahkan pisau cukurnya kearah dagunya, mencukur bulu-bulu halus di daerah dagunya. Setelahnya ia menunduk, menyuci dagunya dengan air pancuran di wastafel.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata bening Hyukjae dari pantulan cermin. Jangan tanya penampilan Hyukjae saat ini. Semua makian tidak akan cukup untuk menjelaskan penampilan Hyukjae saat ini yang sungguh menggoda dan seksi tentunya. Memang Hykjae selalu seksi di setiap saat namun ini adalah paling terseksi menurut Donghae.

Bangun dengan keadaan telanjang dengan sisa-sisa perbuatannya terlukis di tubuh Hyukjae, wajah sayu dengan mata bening memandangnya dan rambut acak-acakkan. Jangan lupakan aroma Hyukjae yang sangat Donghae sukai. Aroma tubuhnya dan sperma mereka menjadi satu.

" _Good morning._ " Sapa Donghae dari cermin sambil tersenyum manis.

Pandangan Donghae turun dan berhenti pada kepemilikan Hyukjae yang setengah tegang itu. Ahh… itu wajar bukan untuk seorang laki-laki? Hampir saja ia melupakan jika Hyukjae bergender sama sepertinya.

" _Good morning._ " Sahut Hyukjae serak dengan suara bangun tidurnya.

Kaki kurusnya melangkah mendekati Donghae lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Donghae. Wajahnya ia sandarkan pada punggung Donghae yang lebar dan kokoh. Dia juga bisa merasakan panas tubuh Donghae dan Hyukjae menyukai itu.

Donghae mengetatkan rahangnya. Dari balik handuknya ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Hyukjae yang menusuk-nusuk daerah belakangnya. Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan pelan seiring matanya menajam menatap Hyukjae dibalik punggungnya dari cermin.

Panas nafas Hyukjae di punggungnya seakan itu adalah undangan untuknya melakukan seks pagi hari. Tidak, Donghae harus tahan. Ia akan membuat Hyukjae yang meminta.

"Apa kau sedang bermanja-manja padaku?" tanya Donghae yang langsung mendapat anggukan pelan di punggungnya.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau sudah punya rencana pagi ini?"

" _Morning sex._ "

Donghae terpaku, terkejut dengan jawaban Hyukjae. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan ajakan Hyukjae semudah ini terlebih lagi Hyukjae meminta tanpa sungkan dan ia menyukai sosok dengan sifat seperti ini.

"Bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi?"

Donghae merasakan suhu tubuhnya membakar gairah nafsunya. Ia baru saja mandi namun ia merasa gerah. Hyukjae benar-benar paling ahli memancing gairahnya dan diri dalam Donghae mengakuinya. Donghae sendiri adalah orang yang tidak mudah terpancing. I

"Aku ingin bersetubuh denganmu. Aku ingin kau memasuki dan menghentak keras ke dalam tubuhku, membawaku pada kenikmatan… seperti semalam." Hyukjae berucap vulgar sambil menghirup aroma Donghae di punggungnya.

Donghae menyeringai, mata hitamnya berkabut. "Kau tidak boleh menyesal dengan ucapanmu apalagi meminta untuk berhenti karena kau yang meminta sendiri." Katanya dengan suara rendah yang tenggelam dengan gairahnya.

Tanpa babibu lagi Donghae menarik Hyukjae, mengubah posisi mereka dengan Hyukjae di depannya dan membelakanginya. Donghae melepaskan handuk yang ia gunakan kemudian merundukkan punggung Hyukjae. Donghae menaikan kaki kanan Hyukjae ke atas wastafel.

Donghae mengarahkan kejantanannya sebelum menembus masuk ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae tidak langsung bergerak, ia tahu Hyukjae membutuhkan penyesuaian. Dari cermin Hyukjae terpenjam dan terengah-engah menahan sakit. Tentu dia melakukan tanpa pemanasan terlebih lagi semalam mereka habis melakukannya juga.

Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya, membawa kepalanya ke samping wajah Hyukjae kemudian mengigit kecil cuping telinga Hyukjae. "Buka matamu. Aku ingin melihat matamu disaat kita melakukannya." Bisiknya.

Donghae tersenyum puas begitu melihat bola mata bening Hyukjae di cermin. Donghae mengecup lembut bahu putih Hyukjae sebelum ia menggerakan bagian bawahnya dengan pelan.

Donghae terus bergerak tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bola mata Hyukjae. Gerakan Donghae terus meningkat hingga menghentak kuat sampai-sampai Hyukjae menahan tubuh mereka dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada cermin di depannya. Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menahan posisi kaki Hyukjae di wastafel.

Genjotan Donghae semakin cepat dan intens. Kejantanan Donghae masuk dalam dan menggesek rectum Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melenguh panjang saat milik Donghae menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Satu hal baru yang Donghae sukai, seks dengan Hyukjae tidaklah berisik seperti biasa ia melakukannya yang selalu meminta lawannya mendesah dengan keras. Dan ia menyukai seks keadaan tenang bersama Hyukjae. Ini merupakan hal yang baru bagi Donghae. Ajaib!

Meskipun mulut Hyukjae terbuka, mengeluarkan semua kenikmatan seksnya namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak akan mengulang kesalahannya seperti semalam. Terlena dan puas karena sentuhan Donghae. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mematikan pikirannya dan perasaanya.

Mata bening itu memang terbuka tetapi perlahan pandangannya mengosong, membawanya tenggelam pada ingatannya yang terdahulu. Ingatan pada 4 tahun lalu. Ingatan disaat semua ini dimulai.

 _Saat itu empat tahun yang lalu. Usianya masih 25 tahun. Hyukjae tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang tetap. Ia hanya pengajar tari bawah tanah dan terkadang bekerja serabutan yang ia dapat._

 _Hyukjae juga memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Sohyun yang berusia 20 tahun yang baru memasuki jenjang perkuliahan dan seorang kakak yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, Lee Sora._

 _Malam itu, Hyukjae baru saja pulang mengajar menari. Ketika ia baru memasuki apartemennya ia langsung disambut sapaan ceria dari sang kakak sambil tersenyum lebar. Itu merupakan hal yang sangat langka._

 _Sejak kematian kedua orang tua mereka satu tahun yang lalu Kakka perempuannya itu menjadi murung dan menyendiri. Beruntung sang kakak telah mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan besar 3 bulan yang lalu dan ia hanya berharap bisa merubah sikap kakaknya seperti dulu, periang dan ceria._

 _Hyukjae terbengong menyadari apron yang menempel di tubuh sang kakak dan berdiri di balik kompor dengan spatula di tangannya. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya Sora kembali memasak setelah satu tahun. Betapa bahagianya ia melihat sang kakak kembali seperti dulu. Hyukjae buru-buru mengukir senyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan gusinya._

 _Hyukjae segera menghambur memeluk kakak perempuannya sebelum mengikuti perintah sang kakak untuk duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu makanan matang. Hyukjae tak tahu betapa idiot dirinya saat ini. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum terkadang cengengesan layaknya orang gila sampai-sampai membuat sang kakak menggeleng maklum._

 _Sang kakak menghampirinya dengan dua piring di tangannya dan juga senyum lembut yang terlukis indah di wajah cantiknya membuat Hyukjae otomatis ikut tersenyum. Hyukjae seperti orang kesetanan saat makan, seperti gelandangan yang tidak makan bertahun-tahun lamanya dan Sora hanya berdecak sebal main-main melihat tingkah adiknya yang makan diluar umur. Seperti bocah, sangat kotor dan berantakan._

" _Noona, ada apa ini?" tanya Hyukjae begitu ia selesai makan._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa."_

 _Hyukjae memincingkan matanya melihat senyum malu-malu dari sang kakak. "Aku tahu terjadi sesuatu. Ayolah, ceritakan padaku." Hyukjae sedikit merajuk._

 _Lee Sora tampak ragu sejenak namun pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih menceritakannya. Bagaimanapun juga Hyukjae adalah adiknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki. "Aku sudah punya pacar."_

" _Benarkah?!" Hyukjae berseru, matanya melebar antusias. "Coba jelaskan padaku seperti apa pria itu dan siapa pria itu!"_

 _Malam itu, Hyukjae mendengarkan semua cerita sang kakak, mengingat jelas setiap kata yang keluar dari saudara perempuannya._

 _Lee Donghae, itu yang pertama kali diucapkan sang kakak. Katanya pria itu tampan, baik, romantis, lembut, perhatian dan sangat tahu memperlakukan wanita. Sosok itulah yang membuat hati kakaknya meleleh yang terkenal dinginnya seperti es. Dan ternyata pacar kakaknya itu adalah bos dari tempatnya bekerja. Hyukjae mengeryit, ia merasa ada yang salah._

 _Dari cerita kakaknya, lelaki itu sangat gigih mendapatkan perhatiannya dan sudah berkali-kali kakaknya mengacuhkannya, terkadang menanggapinya hanya sebatas formal saja. Berkali-kali pria itu mengajak kakaknya berkencan namun selalu di tolaknya. Sampai dimana kejadian membuat sang kakak akhirnya luluh._

 _Saat itu entah kejadian apa—dia bilang dia tidak ingat apapun sebelum akhirnya ia dimarahi oleh pria paruh baya di loby kantornya. Sang kakak tidak ingat pria tua itu bicara apa namun yang sangat ia ingat adalah saat mulut pria itu memakinya dengan membawa almarhum kedua orang tuanya dengan mengatakan, "Anak yatim piatu memang selalu kurang ajar."_

 _Lantas hal tersebut mengudang amarah sang kakak membuat Sora saat itu langsung melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi pria tua itu. Sosok Lee Donghae datang menolongnya namun keadaan bertambah kacau, sangat kacau sampai-sampai Sora yang saat itu tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Di malam harinya, saat dirinya sedang menunggu bus di halte sendirian tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh dari kedua mata yang hampir mirip dengan milik Hyukjae._

 _Sora disana, di halte menangis terisak-isak sendirian sebelum ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dan dada bidang tempatnya menyandarkan kepala. Tangan besar itu membelai lembut kepalanya dan suara berat yang ia sangat hafal berbisik menenangkan di telinganya. Seperti ia menemukan sosok kembali sang ayah. Dari aroma khasnya ia tahu sosok itu adalah Lee Donghae, atasan tempatnya bekerja. Sora tahu ini salah namun ia mencoba menutup mata dan menjalani apa yang ia inginkan._

 _Dan keesokan harinya Sora bilang ia sudah menjadi kekasih Donghae dan mereka sudah menjalin kasih selama 2 bulan ini. Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya. Ia ingin bilang ia tidak merestui tetapi kakaknya baru saja kembali dan ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagian saudara perempuannya yang sangat ia sayangi._

" _Noona…" Panggil Hyukjae pelan, ada terselip nada ragu-ragu dari suaranya dan Sora hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja._

" _Hati-hati, jangan sampai sakit lagi." Akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae._

 _Sora tersenyum lembut, ia tahu adik laki-lakinya mengkhwatirkannya. "Jangan khawatir. Tenang saja, Donghae pria baik-baik kok."_

 _Hyukjae ikut tersenyum, menekan kegelisahan hatinya. Didalam otaknya ia akan menulis bahwa Donghae adalah pria baik-baik yang seperti kakaknya katakan. Ia akan ikut bahagia jika sang kakak juga bahagia. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia akan menjaga kakak perempuannya sepenuh jiwanya dan jika sampai sang kakak tersakiti maka seseorang itu harus merasakan sakit yang lebih dari sang kakak._

 _Tiga minggu telah berlalu dan selama hari-hari itu Hyukjae bisa kembali bermanja-manja kepada Sora. Hyukjae benar-benar bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ia tenang bisa menepati janjinya kepada mendiang ayah dan ibunya._

 _Pagi itu Hyukjae masih melihat senyuman manis dari Sora. Sora tampak cerah seperti biasanya, sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua sang kakak terkadang menimpali celotehannya. Sora masih menuangkan susu rasa strawberry kesukaanya sebelum berangkat bekerja._

 _Namun pada saat malam harinya, Hyukjae telah pulang dan melihat meja makan yang kosong, tidak ada makanan seperti biasanya. Hyukjae mengeyit. Apa kakaknya belum pulang?_

 _Mata beningnya menangkap jam kecil di dekat kulkas dan sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Itu sudah melampaui batas waktu jam pulang sang kakak. Mata Hyukjae beralih pada wastafel dan disana kosong, tidak ada piring ataupun perabotan kotor. Apa kakaknya tidak memasak?_

 _Ah sudahlah, Hyukjae lelah menebak lebih baik ia memeriksa kamar kakaknya. Tangannya menekan kenop pintu dan pintunya tidak terkunci._

 _Hyukjae membuka lebar pintu dan selanjutnya disusul mata beningnya yang melebar terkejut. Ia melihat tubuh ringkih Sora yang sedang bersandar pada ranjangnya. Pakaian dan rambutnya acak-acak, tampak sangat kacau._

 _Hyukjae berlari menghampiri Sora, tangannya yang sedikit gementar meraih wajah Sora dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat make up di wajah Sora yang berantakan. Lipstick yang belepotan dan hitam eyeliner yang luntur yang mengotori daerah mata dan pipi Sora. Wajahnya sayu dan matanya menatap Hyukjae sendu. Dan Hyukjae lebih terkejut lagi ia masih bisa melihat bekas-bekas airmata di mata sang kakak tercinta._

" _Noona…" Panggilan lirih Hyukjae mengundang satu bulir airmata Sora jatuh. Hyukjae menekan bibirnya, menahan sakit dihatinya. Dadanya mendadak sesak, seakan paru-parunya menyempit dan oksigen pernapasannya habis._

 _Hyukjae mengelus sayang wajah Sora. "Ada apa?" Hyukjae bertanya lembut. Dirinya yakin Sora pasti bisa merasakan sakit dan kesedihannya dalam suaranya._

 _Dan benar saja, tangisan Sora langsung pecah. Hyukjae membawa kepala Sora ke dadanya. Membiarkan bajunya basah, membiarkan kakaknya menjerit mengeluarkan kesakitannya, membiarkan kakaknya melepas kesedihannya dan membiarkan tubuh kurusnya dipukul-pukul lemah. Hyukjae akan membiarkan itu._

 _Hyukjae bukanlah sosok pria yang kuat. Ia menangis melihat keadaan kakaknya. Hyukjae menggigit kuat bibirnya, menahan isakannya. Meskipun samar Hyukjae masih mampu mendengar gumaman sang kakak yang menyebut betapa brengseknya Lee Donghae._

 _Hyukjae memejamkan mata sejenak dan saat terbuka bola matanya menangkap benda panjang yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Hyukjae sangat tahu benda tersebut dan mengerti apa maksud dua garis merah pada benda itu._

 _Testpack bertanda positif, keadaan kacau Sora dan menyebut Lee Donghae brengsek. Pria itu telah membuang sang kakak. Lee Donghae mencampakkan Sora setelah membuat janin di dalam perut sang kakak tercintanya._

 _Hyukjae menahan tubuh Sora saat wanita itu telah lelah menangis dan terkulai lemas di bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangkat tubuh Sora dan merebahkan diatas ranjang. Hyukjae mencoba mengukir senyum saat menangkap Sora menatapnya di tengah-tengah kesadarannya sebelum kedua mata wanita itu tertutup dan bernafas secara teratur._

 _Hyukjae beranjak ke dapur mengambil handuk kecil dan sebaskom air lalu kembal ke kamar Sora. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan mulai membersihkan dahi Sora mengguakan handuk basah dengan lembut. Sangat lembut jika sedikit saja ia kasar Sora akan hancur. Hyukjae bisa melihat gurat kelelahan sang kakak dari wajah terlelapnya._

 _Hyukjae mencelupkan handuk kedalam baskom, memerasnya kemudian mengusap bibir Sora, membersihkan dari lipstick. Lalu beralih mengusap kedua mata Sora lalu pipinya, membersihkan luturan hitam eyeliner yang membuat wajah kakaknya tampak menakutkan dan seterusnya. Leher dan tangan tak luput Hyukjae bersihkan. Setiap gerakan tangannya ia harus menahan hatinya yang meraung kesakitan melihat kondisi Sora. Hyukjae meletakan handuk dan baskom di bawah meja nakas setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh kakaknya._

 _Perhatiannya kembali pada wajah terlelap Sora. Hyukjae ingin marah tetapi ia bingung harus marah pada siapa. Entah marah pada kebodohan Sora atau kelalaiannya. Coba sejak awal ia tidak merestui hubugan Sora mugkin saja semua ini tidak akan tejadi. Namun saat itu Sora baru saja kembali dari sosoknya yang seperti dulu. Ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Sora karena Hyukjae tahu betapa tulus dan baikknya hati kakak perempuannya itu dan hanya satu orang yang bisa ia salahkan._

 _Lee Donghae. Pria brengsek yang telah membuang kakak tercintanya hingga terpuruk seperti ini._

 _Mata Hyukjae turun, memandang perut rata Sora yang didalamnya berisi janin yang nantinya akan menjadi keponakannya. Ia akan menjadi paman. Jika saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini mungkin Hyukjae sudah berteriak kegirangan menyambut si kecil Lee, namun mengingat siapa ayah dari cabang bayi ini membuat Hyukjae ingin sekali mengugurkan calon keponakannya. Tapi itu semua bukanlah hak Hyukjae karena kakakknya lah ibu dari janin itu._

 _Hyukjae mengulurkan jari-jarinya, menyigkirkan rambut-rambut halus di wajah Sora. Paru-paruya menyempit, dadanya sangat sesak sampai ia rasanya tidak sanggup bernafas. Hyukjae menelan satu gumpalan besar air liur dengan susah payah, tangannya terkulai lemas dan mengepal erat di sisi kepaa sora, air matanya jatuh bersamaan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam._

 _Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya, menahan isakkannya dan punggungnya bergetar hebat. Tangisnya pecah. Ia menangis. Pada malam itu semua perasaannya tumpah kedalam tangisan hebat yang memilukan. Menangisi nasib yang menimpanya, dari kematian kedua orangtuanya, sikap Sora dan nasib sial yang harus Sora alami. Semuanya Hyukjae keluarkan pada malam itu. Ia mencoba kuat namun hanya sebatas ini kekuatannya._

 _|||…|||_

 _Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi namun Hyukjae masih membuka mata dan duduk berdiam diri di meja makan. Bola matanya tidak bergerak selain menatap lurus ke arah testpack dan foto Donghae di atas meja makan. Tubuhnya merasa lelah namun ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sebentar saja._

 _Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur disaat seperti ini. Ia harus terjaga dan mengawasi Sora. Ia takut nanti disaat Sora membutuhkannya dan ia tidak ada. Ia tetap terbangun dan menjaga kakak perempuannya._

 _Hyukjae terus disana dan menatap kosong pada dua benda tersebut sampai jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi dan itupun ia tersadar karena alarm yang bordering nyaring. Hyukjae bangkit dan meraih jam yang berada diatas meja lalu mematikan bunyi alarm yang memeka telinga._

 _Hyukjae membuang nafas lelah, terdengar sangat berat dan berharap beban itu akan menghilang jika ia membuang lewat hembusan nafas. Namun itu hanyalah pikiran naïf Hyukjae yang tidak mugkin terjadi. Ia membuang asal jam itu lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya ia harus menyegarkan pikirannya dan penampilannya._

 _ **|||…|||**_

 _Lee Group—rapalnya dalam hati._

 _Dan disinilah Hyukjae. Berdiri di depan gedung yang tingginya menjulang tinggi. Ia merasa gedung itu seakan mengejek dirinya. Yang berdiri disini hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja dan jas biasa berbeda denga penghuni didalam sana dengan pakaiannya yang mahal dan bermerk. Namun Hyukjae tidak peduli dengan semua itu._

 _Setelah selesai mandi dan mengurus kakak perempuannya seperti menyiapkan susu dan menjanjikan akan membawakan sarapan Hyukjae segera bergegas keluar rumah. Dan tujuannya sampai disini. Didepa gedung tempat kakaknya bekerja._

 _Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, sekali lagi ia menyiapkan dirinya kemudian melangkah pasti memasuki gedung Lee group tersebut. Kakinya langsung menuju meja resepsionis. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh pegawai dari Lee Group tersebut._

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya wanita rambut hitam sebahu dengan senyum ramahnya dari balik meja resepsionis._

 _Hyukjae menarik nafas sebelum lidahnya berucap mantap. "Aku ingin bertemu Lee Donghae."_

 _Dahi si wanita berkerut. "Maaf? Apa yang anda maksud adalah Presedir Lee?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan Presedir?" tanya wanita itu lagi masih dengan nada ramahnya._

 _Bola mata Hyukjae bergerak gelisah. Bagaimaa ia membuat janji bertemu saja belum pernah. Apa ia harus berbohong? Tapi resepsionis itu bisa dengan mudah mengecek jadwal Donghae si brengsek itu dan ia tertangkap berbohong._

" _Belum." Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya ia memilih jujur. Berbohong ataupun tidak ia yakin tidak akan dengan mudah bertemu dengan Lee Donghae._

" _Maaf, Tuan, tetapi Presedir Lee hanya bisa ditemui jika anda sudah membuat janji." Kata resepsionis dengan senyum bersalahnya._

 _Hyukjae tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Hyukjae menganggukan wajahya sebagai salam lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan melangah menuju pintu loby._

 _Kurang dari beberapa meter lagi langkah kaki Hyukjae terhenti saat mendengar pembicaraan dua pegawai wanita yang sedang bergosip sambil menyebut-nyebut nama kakakknya._

" _Kau tahu Lee Sora itukan? Hari ini dia tidak masuk kerja." Kata wanita rambut cokelat panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergurai indah._

" _Benarkah? Jika dia masuk berarti dia benar-benar tidak punya malu." Wanita lain dengan rambut di kuncir satu melipat tangannya didada._

" _Meskipun dia gila kerja dan jarang tersenyum namun dia sangat sopan. Aku tidak percaya itu."_

" _Jangan terlalu mudah mempercayai seseorang hanya dari luar saja. Kau tahu? Terkadang yang kita anggap malaikat ternyata iblis."_

" _Dan yang kudengar, dia menggoda Presedir kita dan mengaku mengandung anak dari Presedir dan ternyata itu adalah anak dari lelaki lain. Dia sudah sering tidur dengan lelaki diluar sana."_

" _Dia benar-benar jalang."_

 _Hyukae terdiam tak percaya. Setelah membuang kakakknya, si Donghae brengsek itu membuat kakakknya tampak pelacur dihadapan semua orang. Mengarang cerita bahwa kakak perempuannya yang menggodanya dan mengandung anak lelaki lain. Omong kosong! Bahkan ia yakin bahwa Donghae yang pertama kali mengemut bibir kakakknya._

 _Hyukjae baru saja ingin membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan protes namun matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari lift didampingi wanita yang ia yakini adalah sekertarisnya._

 _Hyukjae mengepalkan kedua tangannya, rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk, matanya menajam menatap penuh kebencian pada Donghae yang sedang berjalan angkuh. Ia yakin Donghae melihatnya saat pria itu lewat didepannya namun lelaki itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisya mengekspresikan keheranannya._

 _Mata bening Hyukjae tidak pernah lepas dari Donghae sampai sosok yang telah menghancurka kakaknya masuk kedalam mobil di kursi penumpang dan mobil itu melaju dari gedung._

 _Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membunuh Lee Donghae. Ia akan membalas Lee Donghae. Pria brengsek itu harus membayar semua ini dan ia berjanji si brengsek itu akan merasakan lebih parah dari yang kakaknya alami._

 **|||…|||**

Alam kesadaran Hyukjae tersedot kembali saat tubuhnya hampir terdorong kedepan, berutung lengan Donghae yang memeluknya menahannya. Dada Hyukjae bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat menandakan nafas pria itu sedang memburu, bola mata beningnya mengerjap tidak jelas sebelum bergerak liar seperti menjangkau penglihatannya kembali.

Tubuhnya langsung menegang saat menatap mata hitam tajam milik Donghae yang berkilat amarah dari balik kaca. Kesadaran Hyukjae telah kembali, bahkan ia kembali merasakan sesuatu yang panjang masih menusuk-nusuk bagian tubuh belakangnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan melakukan apapun saat kau bersetubuh denganku." Donghae menggeram penuh peringatan.

Hyukjae meremang saat Donghae menjilati lehernya. Hyukjae meringis saat merasakan gigi Donghae menancap di perpotongan lehernya menyedotnya dengan kuat menimbulkan warna merah yang paling mencolok diantara _kissmark_ yang Donghae buat.

Gerakan pinggul Donghae yang semakin kuat dan cepat membuat tubuh Hyukjae terhuyung kedepan. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat merasakan rasa hangat yang melilit kejatanannya, ia tahu itu tangan Donghae. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, mengeluarkan hembusan nafas yang tidak teratur terkadang desahan pelan seiring gerakan yang Donghae berikan pada tubuh bagian belakangnya ataupun depannya.

Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Donghae, tidak kuat menerima sentuhan yang Donghae berikan. Donghae yang begitu tepat menusuk spotnya dengan tangannya yang bergerak sensual pada miliknya. Hyukjae bahkan tanpa sadar menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan gerakan yang Donghae lakukan.

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan langsung meraup bibir penuh Hyukjae. memagutnya dan lidah Donghae mulai ikut bermain didalam mulut Hyukjae. Dalam diri Donghae meraung puas, sudah dua kali ia benar-benar menyatu dan berada didalam tubuh Hyukjae dan itu membuatnya ketagihan. Tubuhya ingin merasakan berkali-kali berada dalam tubuh Hyukjae. satu pikiran yang menghampirinya. Dia kecanduan Hyukjae.

Donghae bisa merasakan kejantanan Hyukjae yang ditangannya mengeras dan berkedut begitupun dengan miliknya yang masih setia bergerak didalam lubang Hyukjae. Mereka akan menuju puncak bersamaan. Donghae terus bergerak sampai ia bisa merasakan kejantanannya menyemburkan cairannya begitupun dengan Hyukjae yang sudah mengotori tangan Donghae Donghae dengan sperma milikya.

Donghae menggeram, menikmati pelepasannya. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang merasakan pelepasannya dengan memejamkan matanya dan menerpa wajah Donghae dengan nafas hangatnya.

Hyukjae melemaskan tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar sempurna pada tubuh kekar Donghae. Beruntung Donghae masih sanggup menahan berat tubuh mereka berdua. Hyukjae akui stamina Donghae patut diacungi jempol. Setelah permainan kemarin dan pagi ini sama sekali tidak ada tampak gurat kelelahan di wajah tampannya.

Hyukjae meringis saat Donghae menurunkan kakinya dari wastafel. Oh tuhan, tubuhnya terasa remuk, sangat lemas dan lelah ditambah nyeri bokongnya dan keram di kakinya. Pantas saja Sohyun jika pulang selalu dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja jika ia melihat cara seks seorang Lee Donghae. Dan ia kini merasakannya.

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus pipi tirus Hyukjae. ia tersenyum, tersenyum lembut yang jarang tunjukan diluar sana. Ia merasa senang, sangat senang melihat kelelahan Hyukjae karena bersetubuh dengannya. Ia mengecup ringan pipi Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, tetaplah disisiku." Pinta Donghae pelan namun terdengar seperti perintah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **HAI, NEWT KEMBALIII...**

apa kabar?

aku minta maaf banget baru apdet lagi. Ujian mendadak membanjiriku dari bulan februari yang lalu. Bahkan aku sendiri gak bisa menikmati ulang tahun aku sendiri yang bertepatan bareng sama abang aku, Bang Kyu apalagi waktu santai di hari libur pasti ada aja buku yang dibuka. Okeh, ini mulai curhat. #abaikan-_-

Buat yang nanya apakah ff ini di discontinue, tenang aja gak akan aku discon kok. Karena aku terlalu cinta sama HaeHyuk dan aku akan berusaha nyelesain hehehe... Cuma aku mau bilang aku gak bisa apdet cepet/asap karena aku lagi sibuk ujian. Tepat di ultah mommy Hyukkie aku bakalan UN, jadi harap maklum ya dan mohon doa restunya.

Okeh, selamat membaca. Maaf kalo gak memuaskan, mengecewakan, alur kecepetan dan typo yang berhamburan. Maaf juga gak bisa balas review kalian semua karena waktu yang menghalangi. #lihat jam#

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG FOLLOW, FAVORIT DAN REVIEW. I LOVE YOU** :*** #kecupcinta #uekkk


	4. Chapter 3

_Hyukjae membuka pintu apartemen begitu telah berhasil memasukan sandi. Kakinya langsung menuju dapur dan menyiapkan bubur yang tadi ia beli dipinggir jalan sebelum pulang. Kemudian membawanya ke kamar Sora, tak lupa dengan segelas air putih dengan nampan._

 _Dahinya mengeryit tidak mendapati keberadaan Sora dikamar. Hyukjae yakin sekali ia tadi melihat sepatu Sora di dekat pintu tadi dan tidak ada satupun sepatu yang hilang di lemari koleksi sepatu Sora. Apa kakaknya di kamar mandi?_

 _Hyukjae meletakkan nampan di meja nakas lalu segera membawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. samar-samar telinganya mendengar air mengucur dari dalam. Tanpa sadar mulutnya mendesah lega. Dirinya hampir ketakutan setengah mati melihat Sora tidak ada dikamarnya. Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan menunggu disofa ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi._

 _Raganya memang disana tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, begitu rumit dan sulit. Seperti benang kusut yang tidak bisa diuraikan. Hyukjae menyenderkan punggungnya, bibirnya terbuka kecil membuang nafas yang menahan sesak di dadanya._

 _Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Haruskah ia membalas dendam? Atau membawa kakaknya menjauh dari Seoul?_

 _Hyukjae tersadar. Menegakkan tubuhnya sembari mata beningnya mengedar mencari keberadaan jam. Hyukjae menghela nafas, ia sudah melewatkan setengah jam untuk melamun. Ia teringat dengan sang kakak yang masih di dalam kamar mandi di sana._

 _Kaki kurusnya melangkah gontai mendekati pintu kamar mandi kemudian jari-jari kurusnya menekuk dan mengetuk peintu. "Sora noona." Panggilnya lembut._

 _Tak ada sahutan. Dahi Hyukjae mengeryit, perasaanya kembali menggelisah. Telinganya masih mendengar air mengucur dari dalam._

 _Kini tangan Hyukjae berganti bukan ketukan melainkan gedoran keras._

" _Sora noona! Sora noona! Noona!" Hyukjae berseru panik. Pelipisnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Lagi, pikiran-pikiran negatif menggerayanginya._

" _Shit!" Hyukjae mengumpat saat mencoba membuka pintu tetapi tenyata terkunci dari dalam._

" _Noona! Jawab atau kudobrak pintu ini!" Hyukjae mencoba mengancam namun masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam._

 _Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya. Kali ini dia bukan gelisah namun benar-benar ketakutan, tangannya bahkan sudah sampai gemetaran. Hyukjae mengambil langkah mundur kemudian berjalan cepat dan menubrukan punggungnya ke pintu. Satu kali tidak berhasil, dua kali, tiga kali masih tetap tidak berhasil._

 _Hyukjae mendesis marah sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Kali ini ia mengerahkan tenaga kakinya. Tendangan pertama gagal, begitupun dengan tendangan kedua. Hyukjae masih mencoba dengan tendangan keduanya dan berhasil terbuka._

 _Tubuh Hyukjae membatu, tangisnya pecah tidak bisa ia tahan. Langkah kakinya terasa berat mendekati tubuh Sora yang terbujur kaku dan pucat, tiduran berendam dengan air berwarna merah di dalam bathup dengan air yang terus mengucur deras._

" _Tidak… jangan… kumohon…" bibir Hyukjae bergetar menggumam. Matanya yang terkejut sudah basah._

 _Tubuh Hyukjae langsung ambruk, berlutut di samping sang kakak yang kini telah menjadi mayat. Tangannya yang bergetar meraih wajah Sora, sangat dingin ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh wajah Sora._

" _Noona, bangunlah. Kumohon…" Tangan Hyukjae membelai lembut pipi Sora. Hyukjae mengerang rendah saat Sora hanya terpejam erat dengan tubuh pucat putihnya. Sudah berapa lama kakaknya berendam?_

 _Tangan Hyukjae berganti menepuk pelan pipi Sora namun wanita itu tetap tidak membuka matanya. malah semakin erat memejamkan matanya. Tamparan akhirnya Hyukjae layangkan namun pipi itu tetap pucat putih, tidak ada lagi warna merah ataupun biru._

 _Isak tangis Hyukjae mengencang. Hyukjae membawa kepala Sora ke dalam dekapannya._

" _NOONA! ARGGHHHH!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **MASK**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk) with JO SOHYUN**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

* * *

 **—Chapter 3—**

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan pelan, mencoba mengenyahkan ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan baginya. Saat itu adalah saat terberat dalam hidupnya. Beruntung ia mempunyai Sohyun disisinya dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya saat itu jika tidak ada wanita terkasihnya. Bisa saja ia tiba-tiba ditemukan tergeletak bersimbah darah di jalan, mengampung diatas sungai atau tergantung di suatu atap dengan tali di lehernya.

Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan menemukan sang kakak yang lebih memlih bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya sambil berendam di bathup. Bahkan itu masih menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Hyukjae. Terkadang Hyukjae mengalami insomnia dan akan berahir berteriak tidak karuan. Ya, Hyukjae mempunyai masalah kesulitan tidur.

Saat itu ia masih ingat bagaimana ia terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Sohyun dan wanita itu juga yang menuntunya kembali hidup. Sekarang, hanya Sohyun yang ia punya. Dia sangat bergantung dengan kekasihnya bahkan sampai sekarang. Ketika ia mengatakan akan membalas dendam pada Lee Donghae, wanita itu dengan sukarela menolongnya dan mengorbankan masa muda sampai ia menyia-nyiakan kuliahnya hanya demi membantunya balas dendam.

Semua kehidupan yang Hyukjae jalani tidak luput dari bantuan Sohyun. Bahkan apartemen sederhanya di beli oleh Sohyun dengan uang Lee Donghae saat wanita itu berhasil mengikat pria brengsek itu. Bahkan yang seharusnya menjalani pendidikan bangku kuliah adalah Sohyun tapi ini adalan dirinya. Dan biaya itu semua ia dapat dari Donghae melalui Sohyun. Karena jika ingin memasuki Lee Group tidaklah mudah dan harus mempunyai gelar.

Lagi, dengan bantuan Sohyun kini dirinya bisa berdiri di samping Donghae dengan jabatan sekertaris pribadi pria itu. Butuh empat tahun lamanya hingga penantiannya kini bisa tercapai. Kata terima kasih dan maaf selalu Hyukjae ucapkan untuk Sohyun dari tidur sampai ia kembali tertidur.

Hyukjae mendesah lelah. Mengingat semua kejadian masa lalu yang menimpanya membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Hyukjae hanya bisa tertawa remeh saat ini melihat pantulan dirinya dari pintu besi di depannya. Semuanya dari atas sampai bawah, dari semua yang Hyukjae kenakan adalah hasil dari uang Lee Donghae. Sudahlah, yang Hyukjae perlukan hanya menjalankan rencananya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang tengah dalam pikirannya, berdiri gagah dengan senyum menawan yang memikat namun tidak untuk Hyukjae. Terasa memuakan dan sangat memuakan. Otaknya bekerja sendiri, mengumpulkan segala kesialan hidupnya dan menyalahkan semuanya pada Lee Donghae yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hai, sayang."

Hyukjae mengetatkan bibirnya dan tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

 _Lee Donghae sialan!_

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "Hyukjae-ahh."

 _Brengsek kau, Lee Donghae!_

Donghae menautkan alisnya, masih mencoba mempertahankan senyum dibibirnya. "Lee Hyukjae."

 _Bajingan kau, Lee Donghae!_

Wajah Donghae mengeras, senyum dibibir tipisnya menghilang tergantikan satu garisan ketat. "Sekertaris Lee." Desisnya tajam.

Hyukjae mengedip, tersadar apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Oh sial, dia kelepasan menunjukan emosinya. Hyukjae menelan ludah sambil memasang senyum dengan kaku. "Hai." Balasnya menyapa.

"Apa kau mengabaikanku?"

Hyukjae mencoba mengambil nafas dengan samar, menekan rasa kegugupannya. "Maaf, mungkin aku kelelahan."

Muka Donghae melunak. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat menahan pintu lift yang akan menutup dan tangan kanannya menarik tubuh Hyukjae lalu memeluk pinggul kecil Hyukjae.

"Perlu kau ketahui, aku membenci memanggil nama orang yang sama lebih dari tiga kali." Mulut Donghae memang memberi peringatan tetapi tidak dengan matanya yang menatap lapar kearah bibir _pinky_ Hyukjae yang entah mengapa selalu basah.

 _Perlu kau ketahui, aku membencimu, Lee Donghae berengsek_ —batin Hyukjae membalas sinis.

Bibir Hyukjae terbuka, belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata dan Donghae lebih dulu menubrukan bibirnya. Kepala Hyukjae tersentak kebelakang begitu ia menerima serangan tanpa peringatan tersebut. Donghae menggerakan bibirnya, memagut bibir lembut Hyukjae ke ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut.

Hyukjae sudah menggerakan bibir bawahnya, ingin membalas namun Donghae sudah lebih melepaskan ciuman mereka sebelum Hyukjae mencapai bibir Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh sebentar melihat wajah cemberut Hyukjae. Donghae menyelami kedua mata bening Hyukjae. Sangat bening sampai ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Donghae mengeryit samar, hanya melihat namun ia bisa merasakan kelelahan, kesedihan dan amarah dalam mata indah Hyukjae.

Donghae tiba-tiba teringat, sudah tiga kali ia memergoki Hyukjae melamun. Pertama saat mereka bersetubuh semalam. Kedua saat mereka bersetubuh juga tadi padi di kamar mandi. Dan ketiga, sekarang ini saat Hyukjae di lift tadi. Apa sekertaris androgininya sedang memiliki masalah?

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat Hyukjae memejamkan matanya begitu aroma mint segar yang hangat itu menerpa wajahnya. "Maafkan aku. Semalam aku kekasaran dan terlalu bersemangat."

Hyukjae menggeleng sambil mendorong pelan Donghae hingga pelukan Donghae terlepas dan membuat jarak diantara mereka. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya kok." Ujar Hyukjae malu-malu.

Donghae langsung tersenyum begitu Hyukjae tersenyum. Senyuman Hyukjae menular dan itu seperti penyakit. Bibirnya tak bisa tahan tersenyum apalagi jika sekertarisnya sudah menunjukan gusi merah sehatnya. Donghae sendiri sudah tak tahu berapa kali ia tersenyum dalam pagi ini.

Setelah mereka selesai dalam kegiatan di kamar mandi, Donghae selalu tersenyum melihat tingkah dan ekspresi Hyukjae. saat pria itu meringis ketika berjalan, saat pria itu berteriak menanyakan peralatan mandinya, saat pria itu mengomelinya dengan tanda merah yang ia buat di tubuh putih mulusnya, saat pria itu kebingungan memilih baju dan masih banyak senyuman Donghae keluarkan untuk pagi ini.

Dan Donghae merasa seperti ada jiwa lain yang sedang mengisi tubuhnya.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut. Bola mata hitamnya memandang mata dan bibir Hyukjae bergantian. "Hyukjae, sebenarnya apa yang kau perbuat padaku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin pesona diriku yang terlalu menawan." Hyukjae menyengir kecil.

Gerakan mata Donghae berhenti pada bibir Hyukjae tepat pria itu selesai berucap. "Ya, kau benar dan aku menginginkanmu." Menatap ke mata Hyukjae sebelum menarik tubuh Hyukjae mendekat dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Hyukjae langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Donghae yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya tertutup perlahan seiring lumatan lembut Donghae. Sangat lembut. Membuat Hyukjae terbuai kedalam ciuman yang memabukan. Hyukjae bisa merasakan aroma mint Donghae yang menguar dirongga mulutnya. Dan aroma itu mampu menenangkan pikirannya dan kegundahan hatinya.

Hyukjae memekik dalam ciumannya saat tangan kekar di pinggangnya meremas kuat. Satu desahan lolos, saat lidah Donghae berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Saraf-saraf tubuh Hyukjae mengencang ketika benda lunak di dalam mulutnya membelai mesra lidahnya, mengajaknya bermain dengan basah. Oh sial, ciuman ini sangat nikmat.

Secara naluriah tubuh Hyukjae menggelinjang erotis yang tanpa sengaja membuat dua kejantanan itu tergesek, menghadirkan suara geraman penuh gairah dari Donghae. Hyukjae membuka mata ketika terbangun dari buaian nikmat. Satu hal yang harus ia hati-hati, sentuhan Donghae sangat berefek ditubuhnya. Tidak, dia harus berhenti sekarang.

Hyukjae menghentikan lidahnya, menarik bibirnya kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Bisa ia tangkap dari matanya wajah kesal Donghae dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur mengelap sisa liur ciuman mereka di bibir tipis Donghae. "Waktunya untuk sarapan."

Donghae mengumpat pelan lalu berucap dengan nada menyerahnya. "Oke, kita sarapan." Tangannya menuntun pinggul Hyukjae untuk mengikutinya.

"Lee Donghae, kita di tempat umum jadi lepaskan tanganmu." Hyukjae berbisik sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Donghae dari pinggulnya. Kaki kurusnya terus mengikuti langkah Donghae yang mulai memasuki Lobby hotel.

Donghae seakan berkata 'Tidak' lewat tatapan tajamnya dan Donghae cukup menyanjung keberanian Hyukjae yang balas menatapnya tanpa takut. Donghae mempertahankan tatapannya namun Hyukjae semakin mengeraskan tatapannya membuat Donghae menjadi gemas sendiri dengan keras kepala Hyukjae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, meredam emosinya sebelum membebaskan pinggul Hyukjae dari tangannya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Tapi jangan melarangku untuk melakukan ini." Setelah berkata Donghae segera meraih tangan Hyukjae lalu menariknya menuju restaurant yang berada di utara lobby hotel.

Hyukjae hanya pasrah, ia menundukan dalam wajahnya. Dalam hati mengutuk tingkah Donghae. Ayolah, di depan umum mereka berangkulan dan berpegangan tangan layaknya pasangan tentunya menjadi pusat perhatian terlebih lagi mereka sama-sama pria dan bisa-bisa dicap pasangan gay. Bukan hanya itu di Korea homo atau gay masih hal ditentang di kalangan masyarakat. Dan Hyukjae masih memikirkan citranya di depan publik seperti ini. lagipula ia terpaksa berpura-pura gay meskipun sesungguhnya ia merasa jijik.

"Angkat kepalamu."

Hyukjae tersentak dan segera mengangkat kepalanya begitu perintah penuh penekanan itu masuk ke telinganya. Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya ketika menangkap wajah garang Donghae dengan dahi yang mengerut.

Dari posisinya Hyukjae bisa melihat bibir Donghae terbuka kecil mengeluarkan udara lemah dan Hyukjae juga tahu pria itu sedang mengendalikan emosinya. Lagi-lagi ia tertangkap sedang melamun.

Donghae menarik salah satu bangku. "Duduklah."

Sambil merapatkan bibirnya Hyukjae merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan bokongnya. Sesungguhnya Hyukjae ingin melayangkan protes pada Donghae yang terlalu memperlakukannya seperti perempuan namun nyali mengecil melihat wajah Donghae dengan rahang yang mengeras seperti saat ini yang sudah nyaman duduk di depannya dengan mata hitam yang memandangnya intens. Hyukjae menjadi gugup sendiri bila di tatap seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

Hyukjae berdehem lalu matanya mengedar menatap sekeliling, menghidar dari tatapan Donghae. "Kita tidak memesan?"

"Aku sudah memesannya saat kau masih di atas."

Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak menatap Donghae. "Kau? Benarkah?"

Donghae hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya atas pertanyaan Hyukjae yang membuat pria kurus penuh pesona menawan itu kembali menghindar dari tatatpannya.

Hyukjae baru menyadari satu hal, kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam restaurant ini? Mau tak mau Hyukjae harus menatap Donghae yang masih betah menatapnya intens. "Kenapa hanya ada kita berdua? Apa kau memesan satu restaurant?"

"Ya, aku memesan semua meja di sini."

"Berlebihan." Hyukjae mendengus samar, entah Donghae itu menyadari atau tidak. Dan satu _point_ tambahan untuk Hyukjae. Dia membenci Lee Donghae dengan segala kesombongannya.

"Kupikir itu akan membuat aku dan kau nyaman karena kita perlu membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Beberapa hal?"

Donghae memajukan tubuhnya kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Ya, beberapa hal. Beberapa hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti aku menyukaimu."

Oh, _no_. Ini mendadak. Sangat _to the point._

Hyukjae seketika menahan nafas. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Dia merasa senang karena ini merupakan pijakan awal untuk balas dendamnya, takut karena yang ia hadapi adalah sosok Lee Donghae yang mempunyai sisi menakutkan dari segi manapun, dan jijik karena sebentar lagi ia akan termasuk gay.

Namun dari semua persaannya, Hyukjae bisa merasakan rasa menggelitik geli di perutnya. Hyukjae tahu dengan jelas perasaan macam apa ini karena perasaan ini sering muncul saat ia mulai menyukai sesuatu hal dan perasaan ini yang paling menakutkan bagi Hyukjae. Dirinya takut jika ia jatuh ke dalam permainannya sendiri. Seperti yang ia katakan Donghae terlalu menakutkan dari segi manapun. Tidak! Ia baru memulai ia jadi tidak mungkin jatuh begitu saja.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Hyukjae mencoba meyankinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti yang baru saja kukatakan dan aku mengakuinya."

"Kupikir kita semalam hanya terbawa suasana dan—kau tahu? Seperti _One Night Stand_."

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Ya, awalnya aku berfikiran seperti itu. Aku mencoba menekankan otakku jika ini hanya suatu kesalahan antara rekan kerja namun aku masih menginginkanmu di sisiku."

"Tapi, kita sama-sama lelaki, dan kau mengerti maksudku bukan? Gay atau homo itu suatu pandangan yang buruk di mata masyarakat bahkan dunia. Terlebih lagi kita rekan kerja dan kau seorang presedir perusahaan besar." Hyukjae merasa kata-katanya hancur saat menjelaskan posisi mereka. Bukan ia menolak—Ayolah, ini termasuk tujuannya namun terlalu cepat dan ia belum memikirkan tahap ini.

"Aku tahu dan aku mengerti. Tapi aku tipe orang yang melakukan apa saja yang aku mau. Dan untuk 2 masalah terakhir yang kau sebut tadi, kenapa kita tidak menyembunyikannya saja?"

"Apa?"

Donghae memperbaiki duduknya sebentar sebelum berucap dengan suara lebih seriusnya. "Maksudku, kita menjalani diam-diam. Hanya kau dan aku."

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka setengah untuk respon keterkejutannya. Lalu satu tangannya menangkup wajahnya. Bukan, saat ini ia tidak sedang berakting dan ini gelisah sungguhan. Jujur ia bingung dan takut salah langkah. Dia sangat ingin berteriak 'Iya' namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Banyak!" Hyukjae tanpa sadar berseru. "Maaf—Banyak, sangat banyak sampai aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya."

"Oke, untuk masalah rekan kerja, aku tahu kita bisa professional saat bekerja dan untuk jabatan presedirku, aku membangun perusahaan dengan usaha dan keahlianku bukan dengan citraku. Ya walaupun jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku melawan arus amanku."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. "Itu semua tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Donghae-ahh. Pandangan publik bisa merubah segalanya dan terbaiknya kita berakhir dengan cacian-makian dan diskriminasi kaum kecil menjijikan seperti itu." Katanya dengan suara lelahnya.

Sebenarnya itu merupakan curahan hati Hyukjae. Hyukjae takut dan sangat takut. Hyukjae belum seratus persen yakin dengan tindakannya dan akibatnya. Ia tidak bisa bercerita seperti itu pada Sohyun karena itu akan membebaninya namun untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa mengeluarkan kegundahan hatinya pada Donghae, sosok yang sangat dibencinya.

"Aku yakin kita tidak akan berakhir seperti itu. Dan juga, aku bukan kaum gay yang menjijikan karena aku hanya menyukaimu. Kau pria pertama yang bisa menarik perhatianku dan hanya kau yang membuatku menginginkanmu… untuk jenis laki-laki."

Hyukjae melemaskan pundaknya. Hyukjae rasanya ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Donghae yang selalu berucap ringan dan menyepelekan masalah ini. "Entahlah." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini.

"Hyukjae, aku tidak perlu berfikir keras karena aku akan melindungimu."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku butuh berfikir jernih."

Donghae baru ingin membuka mulut namun matanya menangkap seorang pelayan wanita mendekati meja mereka sambil membawa nampan. Baiklah, ia akan menahan pemakasaanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Kau yang memutuskan." Tepat Donghae selesai berucap pelayan wanita sampai dan mulai membagikan piring yang berisi steak.

Seperti biasa, Hyukjae mempersilahkannya dengan ramah lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyuman lebarnya berbeda dengan Donghae yang hanya melempar senyum kecil.

Donghae meraih pisau kemudian memotong daging sapi itu ke bentuk dadu. "Aku tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Nickhun dan sedikit membuatku penasaran. Sebenarnya apa orientasi seksualmu?" tanya Donghae mencoba mengangkat suasana ringan.

Hyukjae meminum air putihnya lalu meletakan kembali gelas itu ke meja. "Aku pernah memasuki dan di masuki." Jawabnya setengah berbohong.

Ya, Hyukjae pernah memang pernah memasuki, yaitu Sohyun dan perempuan bayaran yang dengan suka rela membuka paha mereka demi uang. Oke, Hyukjae memang mengaku salah, ia berkhianat. Namun, pada malam itu ia benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan dan kepuasan akibat hatinya yang terlalu merindukan Sohyun yang sibuk beraksi dengan Donghae. Lagipula, ia sudah mengatakan pada Sohyun dan mengaku menyesal dan beruntung kekasihnya memaafkannya dan memakluminya.

Dan untuk di masuki, Hyukjae tidak berbohong. Ia pernah di masuki dan semalam yang pertama kalinya dengan Lee Donghae. Itu seks pertama Hyukjae sebagai posisi mendesah biasanya ia yang berkerja keras menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Jadi, bisa dikatakan ia tidak berbohong.

Donghae terkekeh remeh. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa dengan kaum kecil menjijikan itu?"

"Tapi selama aku melakukannya mereka tidak pernah melakukan pengakuan dan membutuhkan suatu hubungan yang terikat." Oke, ini kebohongan besar bagi Hyukjae. mungkin ini yang Hyukjae maksud adalan para perempuan bayaran yang pernah ia sewa.

Hyukjae baru ingin menyentuh steaknya namun Donghae lebih dulu menukar piring mereka membuat Hyukjae memasang wajah sebalnya dan Donghae yang mengerti hanya menyeringai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

" _So_ , apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Hyukjae mendengus. "Untuk yang satu itu aku tidak akan menjawab."

 _Tentu saja punya! Dan pacarmu itu juga pacarku, bajingan!_ —batin Hyukjae memaki.

Donghae kembali menyeringai. Dan sial, harus Hyukjae akui itu semakin menambah ketampanan Donghae. "Sepertinya percintaanmu tidak berjalan mulus."

Hyukjae mendelik tajam. "Baiklah, obrolan hal pribadi selesai dan saatnya kita membicarakan tentang pekerjaan. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tentang proyek kita sementara aku sekertaris pribadimu."

"Kau ikut rapat kemarin bukan? Jadi, kau pasti tahu kendala proyek kita berhasil." Donghae memasukan satu suapan ke mulutnya begitu juga Hyukjae

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu? kita perlu menjalankan pembangunan, tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya proyek apa sih yang sedang kau tangani?" Hyukjae sempat menghentikan tangannya untuk bertanya kemudian melanjutkan daging dadu itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Karena kau masih baru jadi kau tidak terlalu tahu, kau bisa bertanya pada Yoona tentang proyek ini. Lagipula kau itu sekertaris pribadiku jadi biarkan biarkan orang lain yang mengerjakan bidang ini dan kau hanya perlu berada disisiku dan mendampingiku."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya aku harus tahu juga."

Hyukjae menghentikan suapannya ketika bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding, merasakan aura gelap yang begitu kental menyelimutinya. Saat Hyukjae menangkat wajah ia bisa melihat alis Donghae yang menyatu dan dahi yang berkerut di wajah tegasnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hyukjae setengah bingung.

"Aku baru menyadari, ternyata hanya kau yang sangat berani padaku dan tidak merasa takut berada di sekitarku. Kau tahu? Kau barusan memutar matamu di depanku."

"Apa kau mengacamku?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, jika begitu perlu kuingatkan. Kau baru saja memasuki semalam dan tadi pagi."

Donghae memajukan kepalanya. "Apa kau balas mengancamku?"

"Ya, aku mengancammu balik. Dan aku perlu pertanggungjawabanmu."

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Kau seperti wanita saja meminta pertanggungjawabanku."

Hyukjae berdecih dan ikut memajukan kepalanya. "Perlu kau ketahui, bagi laki-laki yang pasrah di posisi bawah sepertiku, area tubuh bagian bawah kami itu sangat berharga."

Donghae tersenyum lebar, menahan tawa lepasnya. "Lalu, bagi laki-laki yang sukarela berkerja keras di posisi atas sepertiku apa bagian yang sangat berharga?"

Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya, mengangkat gelas air putihnya. "Wajah dan 'adik kecil'—oh, tentu saja uangmu juga termasuk." Lalu memasukan air bening itu ke mulutnya yang mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Donghae menyeringai membuat wajah tampannya semakin jantan. "Oh sayang, rasanya ingin sekali aku memasuki 'adik kecil' ke dalam mulut seksimu itu."

Hyukjae nyaris menyemburkan cairan di mulutnya, ibu jarinya mengusap sudut bibinya lalu meletakan kembali gelas di meja, kemudian meringis. "Kau tahu? Kita seperti maniak, membicarakan hal-hal kotor seperti ini dan menjadikannya lelucon."

Donghae tertawa namun tidak lepas, tetap menjaga etika bangsawannya ketika makan yang selalu dipelajarinya sejak kecil. "Inilah mengapa aku menyukaimu, kau memberiku banyak ekspresi."

"Sudah kubilang, pesonaku terlalu menawan." Sahut Hyukjae lalu satu suapan daging masuk mulutnya.

Donghae meraih garpu dan pisau yang tadi ia letakkan kemudian memotong dagingnya. "Baiklah dan makan makanannmu."

Hyukjae mendengus. "Tentu, Tuan Lee Donghae si pengontrol, pemberi perintah dan pemaksa."

 **|||…|||**

Hyukjae mengurut belakang lehernya, mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu di bandara lalu menghela nafas berat. Setelah sarapan di hotel tadi mereka langsung terjun kelapangan, memantau perkembangan proyek kontruksi Donghae yang katanya berkerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan asia lainnya dalam pembentukan ulang beberapa wilayah terpencil di pulau Jeju.

Perusahaan Donghae yang salah satu terpilih oleh pemerintah Korea dalam pembangunan ini. Jadi, bisa dibayangkan betapa hebatnya perusahaan Donghae yang bisa berkerja sama dengan pemerintah Negara.

Ya, memang hanya Donghae yang bergerak kesana-kemari, memantau setiap pekerja, berdiskusi dengan beberapa kliennya bahkan tak jarang pria jantan itu sendiri yang turun tangan ikut mengerjakan yang seharusnya pekerja bangunan lakukan.

Hyukjae akui Donghae sangat hebat saat bekerja, pria itu tampak mahir di pekerjaan dalam kantor ataupun luar kantor seperti ini. Mungkin ini juga yang menjadikan alasan mengapa ia bisa sukses di usia muda. Karena kerja kerasnya. Memang tampak hanya Donghae yang bekerja sementara Hyukjae hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana bosnya pergi, terkadang menuruti apa yang Donghae perintahkan dan mencatat beberapa hal yang penting.

Hyukjae memijat pelan dahinya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Jelas saja dirinya hanya tertidur beberapa jam mengingat kegiatannya bersama Donghae yang selesai hampir pagi dan paginya ia harus bangun. Mereka bisa saja langsung terbang menuju Seoul jika saja pesawat pribadi Donghae sedang tidak mengalami kerusakan dan mengharuskan mereka menggunakan pesawat bandara. Dan saat ini Donghae sedang mengurus segala penerbangan mereka dan ia hanya diminta menunggu di bangku tunggu.

 **Drttt…Drttt…Drttt…**

Hyukjae bergegas merogoh sakunya saat merasakan getaran dari sana. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, melihat nama Sohyun yang tercetak di _ID Caller_ -nya. Mata Hyukjae mengedar sebentar, melihat suasana dirasa aman ia menggeser tanda hijau lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Halo, sayang."

" _Oppa, akhirnya kau mengangkat."_ Desahaan lega terdengar dari seberang _. "Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak semalam namun ponselmu tidak aktif."_

"Maaf, aku mematikan ponselku sejak semalam dan menyalakannya barusan saat sampai di bandara."

" _Oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya merasa lelah seharian bekerja." Hyukjae berkata dengan suara beratnya, menunjukan betapa kelelahan dirinya.

" _Donghae tidak menyakitimu, 'kan?"_

"Sohyun, aku baik-baik saja. Donghae tidak menyakitiku sama sekali dan jika itupun terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Jadi, turunkan sedikit paranoidmu."

" _Oppa, aku hanya—"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang." Hyukjae berucap lembut sambil mengukir senyuman yang Sohyun sendiri tidak bisa lihat.

" _Oke, kau baik-baik saja dan itu melegakanku."_ Sohyun menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. _"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah berhasil?"_

Senyuman Hyukjae memudar kemudian ia mendesau ringan. Hyukjae mengerti pertanyaan Sohyun, karena mereka berdua yang merencanakannya, membuat Lee Donghae menjadi gay. Namun ia ragu mengatakan pada Sohyun, ia takut kekasihnya terluka karena pernyataannya.

"Ya, aku berhasil. Aku berhasil tidur dengannya." Hyukjae menjawab pelan, hatinya dilingkupi perasaan bersalah.

Sohyun memejamkan matanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis tetapi ia mencoba menahannya. Tidak seharusnya ia menangis seharusnya ia merasa senang, rencana mereka sudah memasuki tahap awal. Namun tetap saja ia merasa takut. Takut jikae Hyukjae meninggalkannya.

Sohyun menjilat bibirnya lalu menelan liur dengan susah payah. _"Apa kalian melakukan seks?"_

"Hmm…" Hyukjae hanya mamp bergumam.

Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang terdengar di telinga Hyukjae. ini yang Hyukjae takutkan, semakin menyakiti Sohyun. Hyukjae masih setia menunggu sahutan Sohyun namun ia hanya mendapati keterdiaman kekasihnya. Ia takut Sohyun melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya.

"Maaf. Sohyun, aku—"

" _Tidak apa-apa."_ sela Sohyun cepat. _"Bukankah ini rencana kita? Kita harus merayakannya."_

Hyukjae ingin sekali berteriak jika wanita itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja tapi dia tidak mau menghancurkan Sohyun yang mencoba kuat. Wanita itu sudah terlalu sering merasakan sakit. "Hmm… itu ide yang bagus. Ayo, kita rayakan ketika aku pulang. Dan aku akan mengajakmu kencan."

" _Oke, aku menyukainya!"_ Sohyun berseru semangat.

Dari suaranya Hyukjae bisa tahu kekasihnya pasti sedang memasang cengiran lebar di wajah cantiknya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau sampai Seoul?"_

Hyukjae menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. "Mungkin menjelang malam."

" _Cepatlah kembali, aku merindukanmu."_ Kata Sohyun dengan nada merajuknya.

Hyukjae terkekeh lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Jangan merajuk seperti, membuatku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hyukjae melunturkan senyumannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Donghae yang berjalan kearahnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah namun tetap masih terlihat tampan dengan tubuh kekarnya yang jantan dan dominan itu. "Donghae datang. Aku harus mematikan sambungan ini."

Sohyun menghela nafas. _"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Hyukjae membalas bergumam kemudian dengan gerakan biasa ia memasukan ponselnya ke kantong celananya lagi.

"Siapa?" Donghae bertanya ketika tubuhnya sudah berdiri tegak di depan Hyukjae.

"Donghae-ahh, kau sudah selesai?" Hyukjae mendongak lalu memasang wajah pura-pura terkejutnya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Donghae menekankan suaranya, menjaga suara tidak suakanya keluar.

"Hanya teman."

Donghae terdiam sebentar, memandangi Hyukjae mencari celah-celah kebohongan. Namun ia menyerah, tubuhnya lelah dan dia dan Hyukjae membuatuhkan istirahat. Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, menuntunnya untuk berdiri dengan lembut lalu menggandenganya masuk ke pintu keberangakatan.

"Apa kita bisa langsung naik pesawat?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau membalas tersenyun.

 **|||…|||**

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan besok saja. Aku mau istirahat."

Donghae mematikan sambungan kemudian menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan membawa jari-jari besarnya mengurut dahinya yang terasa nyeri. Donghae mendongak sambil melempar punggungnya pada kursi penunmpang mobil.

Dari ujung matanya ia menangkap sosok lain. Hampir saja ia melupakan Hyukjae yang berada di sampingnya yang kini sudah terlelap. Donghae menatap lama wajah tertidur Hyukjae yang menyender di jendela sambil tersenyum lembut.

Donghae ikut mengeryit saat dahi Hyukjae mengkerut. Pandangan Donghae menyendu, meskipun wajah tidur Hyukjae tampak tenang namun ia bisa melihat beban berat dalam wajah putih itu yang terlihat sedikit kusam karena lelah. Donghae bertekad besok ia akan membelikan paket perawatan wajah agar Hyukjae selalu tampak bersinar.

Donghae kembali mengukir senyum ketika melihat Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman. Dengan lembut Donghae meraih kepala Hyukjae, menarik tubuh Hyukjae agar mendekat lalu menyenderkan kepala sosok tertidur itu ke dada bidangnya. Donghae melilitkan kedua lengan kekarnya di tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae merasakan sorotan lain ke arahnya. Ketika ia beralih ke depan, dari kaca spion ia melihat wajah tagang supirnya yang menatapnya terkejut. Donghae mengukir senyum lalu meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Supir Kim hanya mengangguk kaku dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Sementara Donghae menyamankan duduknya dan mencoba tertidur dengan kepala yang bersender di sandaran kursi.

Tanpa suara, Hyukjae membuka perlahan kedua mata indahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak di perlakukan seperti wanita namun tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Selain tubuhnya yang lelah entah mengapa ia enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Donghae. Ini hangat dan sangat nyaman sampai hatinya bisa ikut merasakan. Dan aroma khas Donghae yang menenangkan.

Bisa merasakan ini Hyukjae jadi teringat ucapan sang kakak yang mengatakan jika Donghae menyerupai ayah mereka dan Hyukjae membenarkan pernyataan itu. Ia seperti bisa merasakan kembali sosok sang ayah yang telah lama ia rindukan. Apa ini yang membuat kakaknya jatuh cinta pada Donghae?

Jujur, Hyukjae sering kali bertanya-tanya tentang itu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia juga takut jatuh juga dengan segala kelembutan dan kehangatan Donghae yang menyerupai sosok ayahnya.

Lalu, jika jatuh bagaimana dengan balas dendamnya? Bagaimana dengan kakaknya di atas sana? Bagaimana dengan keponakannya di atas sana? Bagaimana dengan Sohyun? Dan, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Tentang hubungan mereka selanjutnya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan 'Bagaimana' di otaknya. Dia lelah dan menyerah. Dia ingin merasakan ini meskipun hanya sebentar. Hyukjae melemaskan pundaknya, membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh Donghae.

Mata Donghae terbuka otomatis saat mobil itu berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di apartemen Hyukjae. Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya refleks melukis senyuman lebar melihat wajah natural Hyukjae saat tertidur, bibir penuh itu sedikit terbuka sambil menghembuskan nafas teratur. Donghae jadi tidak tega membangunkan tidur Hyukjae yang nampak nyenyak.

"Hyukjae sayang, bangunlah." Donghae berbisik tepat di telinga Hyukjae sembari tangannya yang mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerang lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar membuka matanya. Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya dengan helaan keras kemudian menarik tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas dari tubuh Donghae. "Kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Hmm…" Donghae mengangguk sembari tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sedikit membengkak karena tertidur dan di matanya itu terlihat lucu.

Hyukjae mengeryitkan dahinya, tak berapa lama wajahnya menjadi cemberut setalah mengerti apa yang Donghae tertawakan. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Kau lucu, sayang."

"Terima kasih." Ketus Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Kata Donghae dengan setengah hatinya menimbulkan lirikan sinis dari Hyukjae. "Istirahtlah, kau sangat kelelahan." Donghae mengelus rambut Hyukjae.

"Katakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau yang terlihat lebih lelah."

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar perhatian Hyukjae yang menggunakan nada judesnya. Sekertaris andorogininya masih kesal.

Selamat malam, sir."

"Tunggu." Donghae segera meraih lengan Hyukjae saat pria itu akan membuka pintu. Donghae langsung bisa mendapatkan bola mata bening itu saat wajah itu menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dalam dan membawa kelembutan yang penuh keyakinan.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Hyukjae-ahh."

Hyukjae tampak terkejut sejenak. Pria itu terdiam dan tidak langsung menjawab.

Donghae menunggu dengan gelisah, rasanya lebih parah menunggu kepastian dari klien-kliennya. Donghae tidak akan menyerah, ia hanya perlu sedikit pemaksaan dan meyakinkan sekertaris menawannya.

"Aku sungguh-sunggung ingin melakukannya denganmu." Ucap Dongahe dengan suara rendah nan dalamnya, menunjukan betapa seriusnya pria dominan itu.

Hyukjae sedikit merinding mendengar suara berat Donghae yang terdengar erotis di telinganya. "Baiklah, aku terima." Layaknya sihir, bibir itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Itu keinginana hatinya—bukan, otaknya. Itu otaknya yang berucap. Ya, Hyukjae menekankan itu kemauan otaknya.

Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagiannya, bibir panas saat mencium itu langsung tersenyum lebar. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendekap Hyukjae sembari membisikan 'Aku akan menjaminmu' dengan suara seksinya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti menghujam ciuman ringan di leher putih Hyukjae.

Menyadari langit semakin malam, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. "Istirahatlah. Besok kau harus kembali bekerja."

"Hmm… kau juga."

"Kau tahu? Entah kenapa aku senang sekali."

"Jika kau senang aku juga senang."

Donghae yakin dirinya sekarang seperti idiot. Masih dengan senyum lebar kebahagiaanya ia kembali berucap. "Masuklah. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Hyukjae mendengus geli. "Aku bukan bayi apalagi perempuan."

Setelah itu Donghae benar-benar membiarkan Hyukjae membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Ban mobilnya mulai berjalan. Donghae hanya membalas lambaian Hyukjae dengan senyumannya, matanya tidak lepas dari spion yang menampkan sosok Hyukjae yang masih menunggu sebelum mengilang dari belokan jalan.

Wajah ramah Hyukjae luntur perlahan lalu menghentikan lambaian tangannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae entah pada siapa sembari menatap tak percaya pada tangannya yang barusan melambai.

Hyukjae menggerakan kakinya namun langkahnya terhenti karena ponselnya yang berdering. Nama Sohyun tercantum dan segara saja ibu jarinya menggeser tanda hijau.

"Sohyun-ahh." Sapa Hyukjae setelah ponselnya tertempel di telinganya.

"Oppa, kau sudah di Seoul?"

Hyukjae menggeleng ketika mendengar Sohyun bertanya seperti biasa dengan kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan. "Ya, aku baru saja sampai di apartemenku." Sahutnya.

"Oh, syukurlah." Kata sohyun lega. "Ohya, Oppa, maaf, aku tidak bisa kesana dan menemanimu. Aku harus menyambut Donghae."

Hyukjae tersenyum pahit. Lagi-lagi, Lee Dongahe yang menjadi penghalangnya bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya. "Aku tahu. Kau bersama dengan Donghae saja."

"Oppa, kau marah?"

Hyukjae baru sadar jika ucapannya tadi terlalu kasar. Hah, ia merasa yang menjadi selingkuhan Sohyun yang pada kenyataanya dia duluan yang berpacaran dengan Sohyun. "Tidak. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu melakukan itu semua."

"Hyukjae Oppa." Tegur Sohyun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahasnya."

"Harus! Karena kita sudah sepakat."

"Ya, kita sepakat." Hyukjae mengulang ucapan Sohyun. "Baiklah, aku merindukanmu. _I love you_."

"Istirahatlah, aku juga merindukanmu. Aku akan menemuimu secepatnya. I love you too."

Hyukjae mematikan sambungannya kemudian kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung apartemenya. Dalam perjalanan Hyukjae membayangkan betapa nyamannya tubuhnya yang telenjang di atas kasur empuknya dan bergelung hangat dengan selimutnya.

 **|||…|||**

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sohyun bangkit dari sofa cokelat lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu. Wajahnya jengkelnya tidak berubah sama sekali sejak tadi—tidak, sejak menunggu kepulangan Donghae. Dan Sohyun tahu sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuket bunga besar yang menutupi wajahnya adalah Donghae.

"Kau masih ingat pulang?" pertanyaan sinis itu keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Tangannya bersedekap di dada.

Donghae menggeser bunga dari wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah lelahnya yang tetap tampan di tambah senyum lembut menawannya yang biasa ia lukiskan untuk merayu kekasihnya.

"Hai, sayang."

Sohyun tetap bungkam dengan matanya yang memandang tajam Donghae membuat Donghae menghela nafas.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar sibuk dan itu semuanya melelahkan. Dan malam ini, aku merindukanmu." Jelas Donghae dengan sedikit godaan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tanpa pemberitahuan kau pergi ke Jeju, tidak memeberiku kabar sama sekali dan aku menelpon kau tidak mengangkatnya. Kau membuatku menunggu dengan rasa khawatir. Kau keterlaluan, Lee Donghae."

Donghae menghilangkan wajah main-mainnya. Kekasih wanitanya sedang marah padanya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sangat sibuk dengan proyek Jeju tersebut. Kau bisa melihatnya, aku tidak mengganti baju sama sekali."

Sohyun meneliti penampilan Donghae dari atas sampai bawah. Dan, Donghae benar. Pria itu tidak berbohong tentang tidak mengganti pakaian sama sekali. Sohyun ingat itu karena dirinya yang menyiapkan baju kerja Donghae sebelum pria itu pergi ke Jeju tanpa kabar.

Sohyun meraih bunganya lalu memberi ruang untuk Donghae masuk, membuat pria itu langsung tersenyum senang.

Donghae mengecup kilat pipi Sohyun. "Terima kasih, sayang." Kemudian lengan kekarnya memeluk erat sohyun.

Donghae mengutuk kebrengsekannya karena berbohong pada Sohyun dan memuji kepintarannya yang sempat berganti baju sebelum ia naik. Sungguh, Donghae merasa sangat jahat pada Sohyun. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berselingkuh di belakang Sohyun apalagi tidur dengan perempuan lain. Namun, dulu ia sering melakukannya sebelum bersama Sohyun.

Tapi ini, setelah bertemu Hyukjae, ia berani melakukannya dan _point_ lebihnya sekarang ia selingkuh dan tidur dengan seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki itu adalah sekertaris pribadinya yang dipilihkan langsung oleh kekasihnya. Ini arus yang berlawanan dengan segala keberaniannya. Dia mencintai Sohyun namun pada Hyukjae? entahlah, saat ini baru memastikan ini hanya rasa ketertarikan yang berlebih dan obsesinya menahan Hyukjae di sisinya.

Karena, ia sudah mempunyai selingkuhan maka Donghae harus menciptakan banyak kebohongan. Dan ia merasa bersalah tentang hal itu, tapi jika ia sudah memastikan perasaannya pada Hyukjae ia akan kembali pada Sohyun sepenuhnya.

Sohyun mendorong bahu Donghae, menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. "Lalu, proyekmu bagaimana?"

Donghae menyeringai kemudian mendorong Sohyun ke dinding. Donghae merendahkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan Sohyun. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan pekerjaan. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah kau." Bisiknya tepat di bibir Sohyun.

Sohyun membalas menyeringai lalu membuang bunga pemberian Donghae. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Donghae. "Aku lebih membutuhkan kau." Setelahnya wanita itu menyerang bibir tipis Donghae, melumatnya dengan intim.

Donghae menerima dengan senang hati. Kedua bibir tipisnya bergerak lihai, membalas tiap serangan Sohyun. Tangannya merambat ke bokong Sohyun, meremasnya lalu mendorongnya ke depan, membuat kedua kemaluan tersebut bergesekan.

Bunyi kecipak lambat sebelum Donghae melepaskan bibirnya. "Kau basah, _babe_."

Sohyun tersenyum miring, kemudian mengalungkan kaki kanannya ke tubuh Donghae. " _As always_ , Lee."

Tanpa berkata lagi, Donghae kembali menubrukan bibirnya, membawa Sohyun ke dalam ciuman menuntutnya yang lebih liar. Tubuh mereka sama-sama bergairahnya dan jika seperti ini akan berakhir dengan tubuh telanjang di atas ranjang.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Sohyun dan menggendongnya di depan. Bibir mereka terus berperang, saling melumat beradu kepemimpinan. Kaki-kaki keras Donghae melangkah menuju kamar mereka, seperti terlatih dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk menahan bobot tubuh tetapi Donghae tetap bisa membuka pintu kamar kemudian menendanganya sampai pintu itu tertutup lagi.

Dengan pelan ia menurunkan Sohyun di atas ranjang di saat Sohyun mengigit bibirnya. Meskipun lelah Donghae tetap tidak bisa menahan gairahnya. Ini pasti akan berakhir dengan dirinya berada di dalam tubuh Sohyun. Baiklah, hanya satu ronde.

 **|||…|||**

Pagi ini, wajah Lee Donghae penuh kemuraman. Bangun pagi tanpa kehadiran sosok kekasih Sohyun. Donghae memakai baju handuknya, menutupi tubuh telanjang kekarnya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Donghae mengambil gelas yang tersedia di atas meja makan dan melangkah menuju kulkas yang berada di sudut dapur. Bibirnya melukis senyum tipis melihat kertas kecil berwarna kuning yang tertempel di kulkas.

 **Good morning, Donghae-ku sayang.**

 **Maaf, aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu.**

 **Aku sudah menyiapkan makananmu dan kau tinggal memanaskannya saja di microwave. Aku juga sudah menyeduhkan kopi kesukaanmu, kau hanya perlu menambahkan air panas jika sudah dingin. Air hangat untuk mandi sudah terpenuhi di bak kesayanganmu dan baju kerja yang membuatmu semakin seksi sudah tergantung di depan lemari.**

 **Ohya… dan satu lagi. Semalam kau sangat hebat dan hanya kau yang terhebat.**

 **By: kekasihmu, Jo Sohyun dengan segala kepuasanmu ^^**

Donghae menggeleng pelan, lalu mencabut catatan kecil tersebut dari kulkas dan melanjutkan membuka kulkas besarnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Sohyun kekasih wanitaku." Lirih donghae pada angin sembari mengukir senyum lebarnya. Donghae menuangkan air putih dingin ke gelasnya lalu menegaknya habis.

"Selamat pagi, Hyukjae kekasih priaku."

 **|||…|||**

Hyukjae mengeryit, ini pasti mimpi mendengar suara grasak-grusuk dalam tidurnya. Hyukjae mencoba mengeyahkan pikiran itu, ia memiringkan tubuhnya. Namun, semakin ia mencoba tidur nyenyak ia semakin bisa mendengar suara berisik itu lebih jelas bahkan lebih nyaring.

Dengan segala kekesalannya, Hyukjae membuka paksa matanya yang memerah efek mengantuk. Rambut cokelatnya jauh dari kata normal dan itu semakin membuatnya lucu dengan wajah apa adanya. Dengan kaki kurusnya yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan Hyukjae mendekati pintu kamar.

PRANG

Baru saja Hyukjae ingin berteriak namun suaranya mendadak tertahan melihat siapa yang membuat keributan pagi-pagi di apartemen sederahanya.

"Pagi, Hyukjae _Oppa_. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sohyun menyengir lebar.

"Sohyun?" Kali ini mata Hyukjae sudah terbuka sempurna. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di dapurku?" tanyanya dengan wajahn herannya.

"Membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Sahut Sohyun yang sedang mengambil spatula yang tadi terjatuh lalu kembali fokus pada wajannya yang sedang menggoreng telur omelet.

" _Oppa_ , lebih baik kau duduk sembari menunggu makanannya matang. Sedikit lagi sarapanmu siap." Suruh Sohyun dengan tangan yang sibuk membalikan telur dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba, saja tubuh Sohyun terhuyung ke depan dan sepasang lengan melilit erat di pinggangnya. Sohyun tersenyum namun mulutnya mengeluarkan pekikan protes.

Hyukjae menderkan kepalanya di pundak Sohyun. "Aku maunya menunggu disini. Biarkan aku tertidur sebentar lagi, aku masih mengantuk."

Selanjutnya, Sohyun yang kesusahan. Hyukjae sangat menganggunya dan memperlambatnya gerakannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka berdua. Omelan Sohyun pun hanya dia anggap angin lalu.

Sohyun meletakan piring terakhir sebelum ikut duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Bibir Sohyun mendesis kesal lalu mengambil sendok makannya.

"Sebentar, sebelum makan aku ingin membuat perjanjian."

Sohyun mengerjap sekali. "Perjanjian apa?" suaranya masih terdengar kesal membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau menahan tawanya.

Hyukjae berdehem pelan. "Perjanjian tidak membicarakan apapun selain tentang kita. Aku ingin merasakan kebersamaan kita."

Oke, Hyukjae tidak ingin membicarakan rencana mereka dan Sohyun mengerti. "Makan saja makananmu." Ketus Sohyun kemudian menyendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Hyukjae terkikik lalu ikut menyedok nasi ke mulutnya. Satu persatu lauk per lauk Hyukjae makan. Mulutnya selalu berdecak kagum ketika masakan Sohyun mengecap lidahnya membuat Sohyun memutar mata malas. Hyukjae terlalu berlebihan.

Hyukjae membanting sendoknya ketika suapan terakhir berhasil ia telan. Wajahnya tertawa puas. "Sudah lama sekali aku merindukan masakanmu."

Sohyun mendesah malas, bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengumpulkan piring dan meletakkan di tempat cuci piring.

Hyukjae menopang wajahnya di tangannya yang berada di atas meja. "Oh, sayang. Kau baik sekali."

Sohyun berdecih. "Aku tidak sebaik itu. Kau yang mencuci piringnya."

Hyukjae berteriak protes dan langsung mendekati Sohyun dengan wajah seakan-akan ia yang paling teraniaya. "Kau mana bisa begitu, sayang." Hyukjae memelas.

"Aku bisa karena aku wanita."

"Sayang—"

"Hanya. Lakukan." Potong Sohyun penuh penekanan.

Dengan wajah ogah-ogahannya Hyukjae menyalakan air keran dan mulai menggosokan spon ke piring-piring kotor.

"Cepatlah, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mencuci rambutku." Setelahnya Sohyun langsung melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hyukjae hanya memanjukan bibir bawahnya tapi detik selanjutnya gerakkan tangannya terhenti. Seringai lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Sohyun menyuruhnya mencuci rambutnya yang artinya mereka di dalam kamar mandi berduan. Oho, Hyukjae bersyukur otaknya berjalan dengan cepat. Sedikit melakukan pelecehan pada kekasihnya tidak terlalu buruk mungkin terburuknya hanya mereka yang saling berbagi kehangatan di dalam dinginnya kamar mandi.

Tidak usah menunggu lagi, Hyukjae mematikan keran air dan meninggalkan piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk. Kakinya dengan gesit melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sohyun-ku sayang." Teriak Hyukjae.

 **|||…|||**

Hyukjae menatap pantulan dirinya dari pintu besi lift, merapikan rambutnya lalu membenarkan dasinya, bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Senang sekali rasanya ia memakai pakaian kerja yang Sohyun pilihkan. Rasanya seperti mempunyai seorang istri.

Hyukjae melirik layar kecil di atas pintu lift yang menunjukan angka 20 berarti satu lantai ia akan sampai di lantai ruangan Donghae. Lift berhenti bergerak dan kedua pintu besi tersebut membelah. Disana sosok tegap berdiri tegap menyambutnya dengan senyum cerahnya.

Senyuman Hyukjae meluntur, matanya berubah sendu. Ada apa dengan hatinya? Ia bisa merasakan perasaannya menghangat mendapati Donghae menyambutnya dengan senyumannya. Hyukjae bisa merasakan kelembutan dan ketulusan dari mata hitam itu. Lalu, kenapa hatinya bergetar?

Tidak, ini tantangannya. Inilah masalah terbesarnya. Tidak, Hyukjae hanya perlu menekan perasaan itu. Ia harus kembali ke kenyataan yang membawa berhadapan dengan Lee Donghae.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi juga, Lee Donghae."

Donghae segera mendorong Hyukjae kembali memasuki lift saat pria menawan itu akan melangkah keluar. Mulut Hyukjae sudah terbuka akan mengeluarkan protes.

Namun Donghae lebih dulu menyelanya. "Kita sarapan bersama." Lalu menggenggam erat tangannya.

Mata Hyukjae turun, menatap kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan. Perutnya mulai bergejolak pelan. Hyukjae sampai menahan nafas karena kekagetannya. Jangan, tolong jangan. Ia sudah berlatih empat tahun ia tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya luluh. Tidak, jangan sekarang. Sekeras apapun Hyukjae mencoba membantah semakin kuat dalam dirinya berteriak jika tubuhnya menyukai kulit Donghae yang bersentuhan dengannya. Hyukjae tidak mau terbawa suasana.

Hyukjae melempaskan tautan tangan mereka nyaris bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Hyukjae hanya memberikan senyum melihat wajah jengkel Donghae. Hyukjae seakan menjelaskan menggunakan matanya membuat bos yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya menghela nafas keras.

Dengan kejengkelan penuh Donghae melangkah lebar-lebar, melewati loby dengan wajah dingin tak tersentuhnya. Sangat dingin bahkan para karyawannya tidak ada yang berani menyapanya hany membukuk hormat. Donghae tahu Hyukjae mengikutinya dari belakang. Hahh… lagi-lagi publik yang menjadi penghambatnya untuk bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya. Dunia memang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Aku yang akan menyetir." Serobot Donghae begitu supir Jung akan mempersilahkannya. Tangannya langsung saja menerima kunci mobil yang di sodorkan lalu melangkah ke kursi penumpang dan membuka pintu.

Hyukjae tahu Donghae membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Ingin sekali Hyukjae protes dan memaki-maki Donghae namun ia tahan melihat wajah Donghae yang semakin menyeramkan. Pintu kursi penumpang langsung berdebum keras saat tubuh kurus Hyukjae masuk sempurna.

Donghae memutar tubuhnya menuju kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mobil, memasang gigi dan menginjak gas. Ban mobil tersebut berdecit keras hingga mengangget beberapa bawahannya yang tadi menyambutnya dan Donghae tidak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari kantornya dan berduan dengan Hyukjae. Hanya dia dan Hyukjae.

"Apa sekarang sudah boleh?"

Hyukjae menoleh. "hah?"

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, membawa ke pahanya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Sudah boleh bukan kita melakukan ini?"

"Oh astaga, Lee Donghae, kau sangat kekanak-kanakkan." Hyukjae menggeleng sembari tertawa kecil.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae tajam. "Kekanak-kanakkan? Hyukjae, kau akan menyesal melihat sisiku yang satu itu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Donghae genggaman mereka, membawa ke bibirnya kemudian mengecup lembut permukaan tangan Hyukjae. Tangan putih itu berpindah ke pipinya dan menggesekkan seperti kucing yang merajuk. "Hyukjae jangan menolak sentuhanku. Entah kenapa aku sakit ketika kau menolaknya." Bibir tipi situ bergerak, seakan melantunkan permohonan.

Hyukjae tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Donghae yang masih fokus menyetir. Mata beningnya berkaca-kaca. Mendengar nada bicara Donghae seperti itu seakan pria jantan itu memperlihatkan sisi menyedihkannya. Hyukjae tahu, pria itu kesepian setidaknya ia pernah merasakannya.

Hyukjae membuang wajahnya begitu Donghae mentapanya. Ya, ia hanya kasihan. Anggap saja ini rasa kemanusiaanya, bukan karena perasaan lain. Ya, benar itu hanya kepeduliaannya. Hyukjae sudah membangun benteng itu selama 4 tahun dan tidak mungkin runtuh hanya melihat sisi kasihan pria yang ia akui seksi itu. Disaat seperti daripada bersyukur Hyukjae lebih memilih membenci mempunyai hati lembut.

Hyukjae merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian menyenderkan kepanya di pundah Donghae, pegangan tangan mereka belum terlepas.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya di depan umum jika kita berdua kau bebas." Lirih Hyukjae, pandangan matanya mengosong. Benar, ini semua hanya sandiwara.

 **|||…|||**

"Kau menyuruhku sarapan tapi kau hanya memesan kopi. Itu tidak adil, _sir_." Hyukjae kembali menyuap kue rasa strawberry miliknya.

Hyukjae memilih caffe shop daripada restaurant. Ingatkan Hyukjae tadi makan banyak saat di apartemennya sebelum berangkat kerja. Lagipula, ia tiba-tiba menginginkan kue strawberry yang biasa ia beli satu bulan sekali.

Donghae menyeruput kopi hitam panasnya kemudian kembali meletakan dia atas tatakan beling. "Aku mengajak sarapan bukan ngemil seperti ini."

"Aku makan banyak saat sarapan di apartemen tadi. Kau ingin mengajakku sarapan bersama tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Jelas saja itu salah kau."

"Oh, aku lagi yang disalahkan." Donghae mendengus. "Memangnya ada yang memaskkanmu?"

"Hubungan kita belum sampai tahap mengetahui segala tentang pasangan." Sahut Hyukjae sambil mencoba mengunyah kue-kue di dalam mulutnya.

"Hyukjae-ahh, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kenapa suaramu jadi serius begitu?"

"Aku punya kekasih lain." Sahut Donghae cepat.

Hyukjae menyeringai namun hanya sekjap selanjutnya wajahnya ia buat terkejut. Oke, Hyukjae tidak perlu susah mendapatkan kepercayaan Donghae. Buktinya, pria itu sendiri yang menceritakan Sohyun yang artinya ia mulai leluasa bertemu kekasihnya.

"Dia kekasihku sebelum kau. Dia seorang perempuan dan namanya Jo Sohyun."

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Donghae menggeleng lemah. "Tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyembunyikan darimu dan berbohong padamu nantinya."

Mata bening Hyukjae menyendu. Hanya sesaat sebelum egonya kembali menguasainya. _Hyukjae jangan pernah tersentuh hanya karena hal-hal seperti itu!_ —batinya memeringatinya sendiri.

"Sohyun sendirilah yang menunjukmu sebagai sekertaris pribadiku." Mata hitam Donghae menatap was-was Hyukjae, dengan sabar menunggu respon yang diberikan kekasih prianya. "Hyukjae, katakanlah sesuatu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berpacaran denganku? Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah?" Hyukjae bertanya menggunakan suara tenangnya.

"Aku bersalah padanya tapi hatiku bilang aku harus mengikatmu."

 _Wow, Lee Donghae si brengsek!—_ batin Hyukjae memandang Donghae seakan ia adalah makhluk yang paling menjijikan. Tapi otaknya berkata lain, memeringatinya dengan kalimat _'Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang karena bencimu sendiri nanti yang akan menyerangmu balik'_.

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya. Orang seperti Donghae memang pantas untuk dibenci.

"Lalu, kau mau aku melakukan apa? Kau ingin memutuskanku?"

Mata Donghae membelalak kaget. "Hyukjae, jangan konyol! Tentu saja bukan itu yang kumaksud!" teriak Donghae. Beruntung keadaan caffe sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi untuk kali ini Donghae tidak menyewa semua bangku.

"Lalu, apa? Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu padaku?"

Donghae mengatur nafasnya, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Selama seminggu ini Donghae sering kali mengendalikan amarahnya saat berhadapan dengan Hyukjae tidak seperti ia yang berhadapan dengan para pegawainya yang langsung meledak saat itu juga. Dan itu yang Donghae kagumi, sekertaris androgininya mampu membuat Lee Donghae mencoba tenang.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengannya malam ini, bagaimana?" Donghae melembut. Tangan besarnya menangkup tangan kiri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah."

"Sungguh?"

Untuk pertama kali, Hyukjae tertegun melihat Donghae yang mentapnya berbinar-binar polos seperti bocah lima tahun. "Te-tentu." Sahutnya terbata-bata, kemudian menyeruput latte-nya, menyembunyikan kegugupan yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Terus, aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin bukan aku tiba-tiba datang dan bilang 'Hai, Sohyun, aku simpanan kekasihmu'."

Donghae mendengus geli. "Terserah kau saja. Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

"Auh… ingin sekali aku merobek mulut sembaranganmu." Hyukjae memperbaiki duduknya dengan wajah super jengkelnya. "Seriuslah sedikit! Aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Lakukan seperti biasa, sayang. Katakan kita rekan kerja dan kau adalah sekertaris pribadiku. Lakukan saja seperti kau melakukannya di depan publik." Donghae menyindir sinis pada akhir ucapannya.

Hyukjae berdecih malas. "Lagi-lagi dibahas. Oke, nanti malam saat makan malam." Kemudian Hyukjae kembali fokus pada sajiannya dan Donghae hanya duduk diam menikmati kopi hitamnya dan selalu wajah menawan Hyukjae.

 **|||…|||**

"Apa kau siap?" Donghae bertanya entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Hyukjae mengangguk pasti. "Ya, aku siap."— _dan cepatlah, aku ingin bertemu kekasihku!—_ tentu saja Hyukjae melanjutkannya dalam hati.

Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae yang berada dalam genggamannya. Tangannya yang lain menarik pintu kemudian membawa Hyukjae masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Sohyun-ahh!" Donghae berteriak memanggil Sohyun. Donghae menoleh ke samping, memberikan senyuman menenangkannya untuk Hyukjae.

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Hyukjae membalas tersenyum. Pegangan di tangannya mengendur sebelum terlepas. Hyukjae memandang tangannya sejenak sebelum matanya beralih ke depan. Disana, ia melihat kedua kekasihnya tengah berpelukan. Lee Donghae dan Sohyun berpelukan.

Hyukjae merasa marah tapi ia tidak tahu marah pada apa. Hyukjae marah melihat Sohyun dipeluk oleh Donghae namun Hyukjae juga merasa tidak rela ketika Donghae melepaskan tangannya. Hyukjae semakin tidak megerti perasaanya.

Hyukjae cepat-cepat mengukir senyum saat melihat Sohyun tersenyum padanya dalam pelukan Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hyukjae mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membalas melambaian Sohyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC  
**

 **HOHOHO... Newt kemabli lagiiiiii... *kibar bendera***

 **Maafkan atas keterlambatan apdet-ku yaaaa... Ini aku baru nyelesain ngetik dan ngedit langsung di aplod kokkk... jadi maafkan aku yaaaa... *kedip manja***

 **Jujur, aku gak PD banget buat aplod chap ini tapi demi kelanjutan cerita yasudahlah. Jadi, kalo jelek, gak bagus, gak nyambung, gak sesuai kemauan, maafkan akuuuu... huks... ini jerih payah aku mikir kok.**

 **Buat yang ngucapin aku, makasih bangetttt... asli padahal udah lama banget. Dan buat yang UN-nya bareng aku semangat yaaaa... semoga sukses bersama kitaaaaa...**

 **Jadi, selamat membanca. SEMOGA SUKA YAAAAA!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hyukjae merasa marah tapi ia tidak tahu marah pada apa. Hyukjae marah melihat Sohyun dipeluk oleh Donghae namun Hyukjae juga merasa tidak rela ketika Donghae melepaskan tangannya. Hyukjae semakin tidak mengerti perasaanya._

 _Hyukjae cepat-cepat mengukir senyum saat melihat Sohyun tersenyum padanya dalam pelukan Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hyukjae mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membalas melambaian Sohyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **MASK**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk) with JO SOHYUN**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **SEX CONTENT!**

 **NC!**

* * *

— **Chapter 4—**

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menuntun Sohyun mendekati Hyukjae. "Sohyun, dia Lee Hyukjae. Sekertaris pribadiku yang kau pilih."

Sohyun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hay, Hyukjae-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu."

Hyukjae terdiam, melirik Donghae yang mendapati anggukan dari Donghae. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sohyun-ssi." Katanya sambil tersenyum hingga menampakkan gusi-gusi merah muda menawannya.

"Kau tampan." Ujar Sohyun mengundang angkatan satu alis dari Donghae.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. "Anda juga ternyata lebih cantik dari foto yang kulihat."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar pujian yang Hyukjae lontarkan. Entah kenapa dari nada bicara kekasih lelakinya terdengar seperti ia telah mengenal lama Sohyun.

"Baiklah, perkenalan selesai." Ucap Donghae yang menghentikan Hyukjae dan Sohyun yang saling menatap kerinduan.

Donghae meraih tangan Sohyun dengan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan Hyukjae berjalan disisi kirinya. Mata Donghae menyipit tak suka melihat Hyukjae yang berjarak darinya. Mengulurkan tangan kirinya kemudian menarik pinggang Hyukjae mendekat.

Donghae mengulas senyum ketika Hyukjae manatapnya. Dari sorot mata Hyukjae ia mengerti arti peringatan itu dan Donghae tidak perlu khawatir karena kekasih wanitanya tengah sibuk menceritakan persiapannya menyambut kedatangan Hyukjae.

Donghae menyeringai jahil sambil menjalarkan tangannya turun dan berhenti pada bokong Hyukjae dan meremasnya kuat membuat Hyukjae nyaris melontarkan erangan.

"Donghae, ini bukan saatnya untuk mesum." Hyukjae mendesis gemas, tak lupa melayangkan tatapan jengkelnya.

Donghae mengangguk dengan kerutan di sekitar bibirnya, tangan nakalnya kembali menggoda Hyukjae, kali ini mengelus lembut dan satu lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Hyukjae yang tidak sengaja. "Sayang, tubuhmu benar-benar responsif." Bisiknya di telinga Hyukjae. 

**…**

"Silahkan duduk."

Suara Sohyun menyadarkan Donghae dan Hyukjae bahwa mereka telah sampai di meja makan.

Hyukjae berdehem. "Ya, terima kasih." Jawabnya.

"Duduk saja dengan nyaman." Kata Sohyun lagi sambil melenggang pergi ke dapur.

Kini Donghae tersenyum lebar pada Hyukjae dan membiarkan dahi Hyukjae berkerut heran. Donghae merendahkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir penuh Hyukjae yang sudah mengundangnya untuk mencium sejak tadi. Kedua tangannya mengalung erat di pinggang kurus Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerang protes tetapi tidak menjauhkan kepalanya. Kemudian bibir gemuknya ikut membalas ciuman yang Donghae berikan. Oh sial, ini benar-benar panas dan menggairahkan dan menenggangkan. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup dua kali lipat. Saat ini ia berperan sebagai selingkuhan Donghae yang berkedok sebagai sekertaris pribadi. Oh sungguh, ini gila.

"Aku harap kau menyukai masakanku, Hyukjae-ssi."

Hyukjae langsung mendorong Donghae begitu suara Sohyun terdengar dan menyebut namanya. Beruntung Sohyun masih ada di dapur. Hyukjae melayangkan matanya memandang tajam Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum miring lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Mengasikkan bukan?" kekehnya pelan.

Oh _shit_! Donghae saat ini begitu seksi di penglihatan Hyukjae. Aura jantan dan dominannya begitu kuat. Baiklah, Hyukjae kapan-kapan akan mencontoh hal itu.

Donghae menarik salah satu bangku, bermaksud mempersilahkan Hyukjae.

"Jangan terlalu memperempuanku." Protesnya namun tetap meletakan bokongnya di sana.

Donghae agak merendah dan mengurung Hyukjae dengan tangannya di sisi meja dan bangku. "Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi?"

"Apapun itu, hentikan mesummu, _sir_!" Peringat Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya tertawa ringan, menenggakkan tubuhnya kemudian memutar meja dan mengambil bangku tepat di depan Hyukjae. Hampir bersamaan, Sohyun datang dan meletakan piring hindangan terakhir lalu mengambil duduk di samping Donghae.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja untuk Donghae?" Sohyun mencoba membuka percakapan sambil sibuk menyiapkan makan untuk kekasihnya dan tamu yang sebenarnya kekasihnya juga.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menerima piring yang Sohyun berikan. "Kupikir sudah hampir seminggu."

"Ohya? Jika sudah seminggu berarti besok hari liburmu, bukan?"

Sohyun meletakkan piring Donghae dan menangkap pria itu menatapnya curiga. "Besok minggu, jika kau lupa." Katanya lalu menyiapkan makan untuknya.

"Ya, itu libur pertamaku." Jawab Hyukjae. Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya ketika Donghae tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Mudah-mudahan enak."

Hyukjae segera tersenyum dan mengikuti Sohyun mengambil sendok dan garpunya. Hyukjae mengamati bagaimana Sohyun makan dan melihat bagaimana anggun dan bangsawannya kekasihnya ketika makan. Ternyata bergaul dengan Lee Donghae terlalu lama bisa menular. Entah mengapa dia merasa paling kecil saat ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan Lee Donghae?"

Bahkan cara bicaranya berbeda, nadanya terdengar sombong dan angkuh. Ya, Hyukjae bisa merasakan itu. Tetapi mengingat rencananya dia harus menahan semua ketidaksukaanya. Dia merindukan Sohyun-nya yang lembut, ramah dan sederhana.

Hyukjae mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab. "Menyenangkan dan melelahkan." Ucapnya dan matanya melirik ke Donghae yang sedang menatapnya jahil.

 _Of course_ , Hyukjae tahu isi pikiran laki-laki itu, pasti hal semua yang berbau mesum dan seks.

Hyukjae menenggang ketika merasakan sesuatu membelai kakinya di bawah meja. Mata Hyukjae mengintip Donghae dan benar pria itu sedang menyeringai dengan pandangan intensnya ke arahnya. Sialan, Donghae menggodanya saat makan. Ini benar-benar sinting.

Hyukjae tidak boleh kalah. Kedua kakinya ia buka melebar dan menatap Donghae dengan dagu terangkat. Oke, dia akan menantangnya.

"Ya, dia memang menyebalkan. Kau boleh memukulnya, menghajarnya atau memukulnya. Aku memberikan wewenang untuk itu." Ujar Sohyun seraya menyendok nasi di pirngnya.

Perkataan Sohyun membuat Donghae melepaskan godaanya ke Hyukjae. Memandang kesal ke kekasih perempuannya. "Sayang, aku tidak menyukai itu." Protesnya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Tekan Sohyun dan tersenyum pada Donghae. "Dan, hentikan lalu jauhkan tanganmu dari pahaku." Peringatnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Hyukjae mendengarnya, dengan jelas. Brengsek! Donghae menggoda Sohyun setelah menggodanya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar bajingan. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya dan sekuat tenaga mencoba menjaga emosinya.

"Boss, makan makananmu. Ini perintah." Yeah, Hyukjae berhasil mengancam Donghae dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat main-main.

Hyukjae menangkap penyeselan Sohyun lewat tatapannya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Sohyun paranoid, oke. Bagus, Donghae berhenti dan mengambil peralatan makannya.

Baru saja Hyukjae bersyukur tapi batinya kembali mengutuk ketika merasakan belaian lagi di kakinya. Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya, menutup lalu menyilangkan kakinya. Sengaja tidak memberikan Donghae akses. 

**…**

Hyukjae sudah berdiri di depan lemari pajangan itu 20 menit lamanya. Matanya menatap lurus pada pigura foto sepasang kekasih. Lee Donghae dan Jo Sohyun, kedua kekasihnya berfoto dengan Donghae yang merangkul pinggang Sohyun sementara wanita itu menampilkan senyuman ke arah kamera. Melihat itu membuat Hyukjae teringat dengan fotonya bersama Sohyun yang mempunyai posisi yang sama hanya saja yang membedakan adalah senyuman Sohyun.

Dalam fotonya Sohyun tersenyum lebar—bukan, tetapi tertawa hingga memperlihatkan gigi putih nan rapinya dan matanya yang seolah-olah ikut tersenyum, memancarkan kebahagiaan. Tidak seperti dalam piguranya bersama Donghae, hanya bibirnya yang tersenyum dan melengkung indah, di matanya kosong. Perasaan bangga yang menyombongkan dirinya berkobar sejenak.

Namun, rasa sesak mengetuk hatinya begitu matanya menangkap mata Donghae yang menatap Sohyun sangat lembut dan penuh cinta.

 _Kau mulai mencintainya, bodoh!—_ batinnya mengejek miring.

Hyukjae tertohok dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin, ini baru beberapa hari. Dia tidak mungkin jatuh hanya dalam hitungan hari. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya kemudian menelan ludahnya, menolak semua pikiran-pikiran yang mengatakan kekalahannya.

Hyukjae tidak terkejut saat ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang, sebelumnya ia menyadari langkah seseorang yang mendekatinya. Otaknya berharap yang sedang memeluknya adalah Sohyun namun ia bisa merasakan betapa keras dan kekarnya lengan ini yang menjalaskan sosok tersebut adalah Lee Donghae.

Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya berputar dan selanjutnya merasakan pipinya di belai lembut olah telapak tangan yang lebar. Lagi-lagi, hati Hyukjae menghangat dengan kelembutan Lee Donghae. Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya, mengumpulkan semua aura negatifnya sebelum membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau terlihat lelah."

Hati Hyukjae bergetar begitu mendengar bisikan perhatian yang penuh kekhawatiran. Tidak, jangan.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu cemburu. Sayang, jangan marah, kumohon."

Mata Hyukjae mendadak menyendu ketika mendengar bisikan permohonan Donghae yang ketakutan. Hyukjae menangkup tangan Donghae di pipinya. "Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak marah sama sekali."

"Benarkah?"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum. "Sohyun?"

Donghae menghela nafas yang entah untuk apa. "Dia sedang menyiapkan air untukku mandi."

Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Sohyun muncul. Hyukjae langsung melepaskan skinship bersama Donghae dan segera memasang senyum.

"Sudah selesai?" Donghae yang pertama kali bersuara, menghancurkan suasana yang mendadak kaku.

"Hmm, kau bisa mandi sekarang."

"Baiklah." Donghae menatap Hyukjae. "Kuharap kau bisa ikut bergabung, sayang." Godanya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendelik. "Sialan kau, _sir_." Makinya yang hanya di balas senyuman nakal oleh Donghae.

Donghae kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya yang juga menyempatkan tersenyum pada Sohyun.

Setelahnya, hanya ada Sohyun dan Hyukjae yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya saling memandang seperti menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya namun Sohyun melengos dan berjalan ke wastafel, memakai sarung tangan plastik kemudian mulai mencuci piring bekas makan mereka tadi.

"Sohyun-ahh."

Panggilan lembut mengalun dari belakang tubuh Sohyun sebelum ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perutnya dan merasakan terpaan hangat di tengkuknya. Sungguh, betapa Sohyun merindukan rasa tubuh Hyukjae. Ia selalu menahan hasratnya setiap kali merindukan Hyukjae.

"Sohyun, aku merindukanmu." Bisik Hyukjae sambil mengecup perpotongan leher Sohyun.

Hyukjae menghentikan ciumannya dan mengernyit heran melihat Sohyun yang hanya diam dan terus mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Sohyun-ahh, kau marah?" Hyukjae memajukan kepalanya sedikit, mengintip ekspresi kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

"kau melihatnya?"

Menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu Sohyun menghela nafas keras. Ia menjilat bibirnya kemudian membuka sarung tangan dan meletakannya di samping wastafel. Sohyun membalikan tubuhnya membuat Hyukjae melonggarkan pelukannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

" _Oppa_ —"

"Darimana kau melihatnya?"

"Dari awal. Sejak kau masuk. Ketika dia meremas bokongmu, ketika dia mencium dengan mesra, ketika dia menggoda saat makan, ketika dia memelukmu dan kau menatapnya—"

Hyukjae merundukan kepalanya, kemudian meraih bibir Sohyun dan memagutnya lembut. Kedua bibirnya bergerak aktif melumat bibir Sohyun, meresapi aroma Sohyun yang ia rindukan. Tangannya kembali mendekap erat tubuh Sohyun.

Sohyun meremas lengan Hyukjae lalu menjauhkan kepalanya, menangkup wajah Hyukjae dan menatapnya penuh kerinduan. " _Oppa_ , ku mohon jangan goyah." Pintanya sambil berbisik.

"Sohyun-ahh—"

"Hanya berjanji, _Oppa_. Berjanjilah padaku, hm?"

Mata Hyukjae menyendu. Ia mengedip kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Hm, aku janji." Ucapnya yang dia sendiri juga merasa ragu. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan getaran dalam suaranya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menutupinya, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Sohyun. Dan hanya bisa ikut tersenyum ketika wanita di depannya mengukir senyuman lebar. Hyukjae membungkukan tubuhnya, berniat kembali mencium Sohyun namun tangan Sohyun menahannya.

"Nanti Donghae datang." Sohyun mencoba memeringati.

Hyukjae berdecak. "Dia sedang mandi." Lalu kembali mencium Sohyun

Sohyun yang awalnya kesal menjadi ikut terlena. Bibirnya membalas pagutan Hyukjae, jika Hyukjae melumat bibir atasnya maka ia akan melumat bibir bawahnya. Dan ciuman itu begitu menyenangkan di antara suasana menegangkan. Bayangkan saja jika tiba-tiba Donghae muncul dan melihatnya sedang berciuman maka—sudahlah, Sohyun tidak mau berfikir keras. Yang ia perlukan adalah menikmati ciumannya bersama Hyukjae dan melepaskan kerinduannya.

Sohyun mendorong Hyukjae bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara kenop pintu di putar. Sohyun tersenyum kecil ke arah Hyukjae yang tengah merengut kesal dan tak lama kemudian sosok Donghae muncul dengan rambut setengah basahnya dan handuknya yang di sampirkan di pundaknya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Donghae menatap mereka bergantian dengan heran.

"Hanya berbicang. Mengakrabkan diri." Sahut Sohyun, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia melirik Hyukjae, yang juga membuang wajahnya. Ia takut jika Hyukjae kenapa-kenapa.

Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Sohyun mendesis tajam, memperingati Donghae.

"Baiklah." Donghae mendengus, lebih memilih mengalah. Melirik Hyukjae yang sedang menahan tawa dan member tatapan tajam ancamannya pada kekasih lelakinya yang dibalas Hyukjae hanya dengan angkatan bahu. 

**…**

Donghae melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada pinggang Sohyun. "Aku mengantar Hyukjae pulang sebentar." Kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Sohyun.

Hyukjae yang mati-matian menahan senyuman di wajahnya berjalan mendekati kedua pasangan tersebut dan bergatian memeluk Sohyun, tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Donghae yang cukup terkejut.

"Kupikir aku akan terbiasa dengan _skinship_ kalian tetapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa." Hyukjae berbisik tepat di telinga Sohyun dengan sedikit geraman, menunjukan ketidaksukaanya.

"Itu hanya akting, kau tahu itu bukan?" Sohyun balas berbisik tetapi lebih mendekati desisan.

Hyukjae menyerah dan kembali berbisik. " _Well_ , aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Setelah itu Sohyun mendorong dada Hyukjae dan kembali memasang senyum cantiknya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Apa kalian sedang bermesraan?"

Dua perhatian itu teralih pada Donghae yang sudah menunjukan raut kekesalan dengan alisnya yang bertaut dan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang mengejang.

"Oh, ayolah, sayang." Sohyun merajuk dan Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang hanya di balas dengan bahu yang terangkat.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan Sohyun bergantian, matanya kanannya menyipit yang menunjukan kecurigaan yang dalam. "Kalian bertingkah seolah-olah saling mengenal lama dan lama tidak berjum—"

"Lee Donghae." Sohyun mendesis, memutuskan omongan Donghae.

Sementara Hyukjae hampir saja ia tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri. Sialan, Hyukjae memang sengaja sedikit menonjolkannya namun dia tidak menyangka jika akan semudah itu Donghae mencurigai mereka.

Donghae berdecih. "Baiklah. Aku diam, sudah?"

Diam-diam Hyukjae menyeringai. Ternyata sangat mudah menjinakkan Donghae, hanya perlu menaklukkan sebentar setelah itu pria itu sendiri yang akan menurut.

 _Persis peliharaan_ —cibir batinnya.

Lagi-lagi, kejadian selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat dirinya harus kembali mengendalikan emosinya dan menutup mata. Sohyun yang kembali mencium Donghae benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Itu hadiahmu, Tuan Lee yang tampan." Katanya sambil menjauhkan bibirnya. "Sudah sana, cepat antar Hyukjae." Sambungnya, yang sepertinya menyadari posisi Hyukjae. Sohyun tidak mau membuat kekasihnya marah.

Donghae mengangguk kemudian berlalu keluar. Hyukjae terus menatap punggung Donghae. Setelah memastikan Donghae telah benar-benar keluar, ia segera menarik Sohyun dan menubrukan bibirnya ke bibir Sohyun. Melumatnya sejenak, hanya sebentar kemudian ia melepaskan bibirnya. Ya, meskipun hanya sebentar setidaknya ia puas sudah membersihkan jejak Donghae dari kekasihnya.

"Ini hanya milikku." Ucap Hyukjae rendah di depan bibir Sohyun.

"Ya, ini milikmu, tubuhku milikmu dan aku hanya milikmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum puas. "Istirahatlah. Aku pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sohyun ia buru-buru keluar dan menyusul Donghae. Takut membuat pria—ah tidak, tetapi kekasihnya yang lain marah dan curiga yang malah nanti akan menghancirkan semua rencananya. 

**…**

Donghae dan Hyukjae kini sedang berdiri menunggu lift yang sedang berjalan. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan? Kau dan Sohyun?"

"Tidak ada yang penting. Hanya sedikit berbasa-basi." Sahut Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar kecil di atas pintu lift.

"Kalian tidak adu mulut, kan?"

"Maksudmu berciuman panas dengan permainan lidah?" Hyukjae kali ini mengalihkan matanya, menatap jahil pada Donghae.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Sekertaris Lee!" Ujar Donghae datar.

Hyukjae merengut. "Kau tidak asik, Boss." Kemudian kembali fokus melihat layar kecil yang menampilkan angka-angka lift berjalan.

Donghae membuang wajah jengkelnya ke depan dan mencoba berdiam menunggu lift datang. Tetapi mata sialnya tidak bisa berhenti melirik-lirik kea rah Hyukjae. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini? Mengapa semakin dia memerhatikan Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae semakin seksi di matanya?

Gairah panasnya terpancing hanya karena melihat berdiri dengan dua kancing terbuka. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam jasnya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memijat lehernya. _Shit!_ Leher putih itu benar-benar membuat celana daerah selangkangannya menyempit.

Donghae menelan ludahnya, jakunnya bergerak pelan seakan menjelaskan betapa nafsunya dirinya sekarang ini. Mata hitamnya yang gelap semakin menggelap akan nafsu birahinya seiring merasakan kedutan-kedutan ringan pada kejantanannya. Ia butuh lubang kekasih lelakinya.

Layar kecil tersebut menampilkan angka 11, dimana letak lantai apartemennya. Di sana ada CCTV jadi tidak mungkin Donghae melakukan di sana. Sebelum pintu lift terbuka Donghae menarik Hyukjae menuju pintu darurat yang ada di sudut sebelah kanannya.

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae di belakang pintu hingga pintu besi tersbut berdebum keras dan tertutup. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah kaget Hyukjae, Donghae langsung menghantam bibir Hyukjae. Tangan kanannya menahan kepala Hyukjae sekaligus menekan dan tangan kirinya berada pada bokong Hyukjae, meremas kuat hingga membuat Hyukjae membuka mulutnya.

Segera, lidah Donghae menyelonong masuk dan bermain di dalam mulut Hyukjae. membelai lembut langit-langit mulu Hyukjae, membelit lidah Hyukjae dan menyedot lembut pengecap Hyukjae. Otaknya juga ikut bekerja, membayangkan hangatnya miliknya saat berada di dalam tubuh Hyukjae yang ketat dan menjepitnya kuat sementara pinggulnya menghentak kuat hingga membuat Hyukjae jatuh dalam sentuhannya.

Oh bagus, sekarang celana Donghae mendadak kesempitan apalagi di bagian selangkangannya, meminta untuk cepat di buka. Donghae kembali mendorong Hyukjae, menghimpitnya tanpa memberikan jarak di tubuh mereka dan dengan sengaja menggesekan kejantanannya, menjelaskan pada Hyukjae betapa keras miliknya.

Tubuh Hyukjae yang responsif, ikut memajukan pinggulnya yang membuat kedua kejantanannya itu kembali berbenturan. Sejujurnya ingin sekali Hyukjae mendorong Donghae namun otaknya membentaknya untuk mengikuti hasratnya kali ini.

Jari-jari donghae membuka dua kancing sehingga kini ada empat kancing kemeja Hyukjae yang tidak terkancing. Tanpa berperasaan Donghae menyibak kemeja Hyukjae hingga memperlihatkan bahu dan dada putihnya.

Bibir Donghae bergeliriya turun mengecup dagu, leher hingga bahu Hyukjae. mengigit dan menyedot, memberikan tanda merah di sana. Tangan-tangan besarnya juga ikut aktif membelai dada Hyukjae hingga membuat kekasih androgininya menggila dengan sentuhannya.

Donghae menyandarakan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae. Dirinya sendiripun begitu kewalahan dengan semua gairahnya. "Hyukjae, aku menginginkanmu." Katanya terengah-engah.

"Apa?! Tapi ini tangga darurat?!"

Donghae mensejajarkan wajah mereka, menatap langsung ke mata Hyukjae sambil memohon. "Percaya padaku."

Kepala Hyukjae langsung mengangguk begitu suara rendah yang penuh keyakinan bercampur nafsu itu mengalun.

Donghae kembali mencium Hyukjae, lengannya memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dan menuntun Hyukjae ke arah pembantas tangga. Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu membalikan tubuh Hyukjae. Satu tangannya melingkar ke depan, membuka kancing celana Hyukjae dan juga menurunkan zippernya dengan sedikit tekanan sampai Hyukjae bisa merasakan getarannya pada kejantanannya dari balik celana.

Donghae meletakan dua ibu jarinya di pinggang Hyukjae lalu menekan ke bawah membuat celana kerja dan celana dalam Hyukjae jatuh di mata kakinya. Telapak tangannya merambat mengelus perut Hyukjae dan berakhir dengan menggenggam milik Hyukjae, meremasnya, memijatnya dan mengocoknya dengan ritme pelan. Sangat pelan, hingga erangan nikmat yang Hyukjae keluarkan terdengar jelas di telinga Donghae. Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam erat seiring bertambahnya gerakan tangan Donghae di ke pemilikannya.

Kajantanan Hyukjae bekerja sangat cepat di tangan Donghae bahkan hanya dua menit bagian tubuh yang memanjang itu sudah sangat tegang, keras dan ingin meledak. Donghae dengan cepat mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menutup lubang di kejantanan Hyukjae sebelum sekertaris seksinya klimaks.

"Hae…" Hyukjae mengerang protes. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering.

"Belum saatnya, sayang." Bisik Donghae tepat di telinga kiri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menancapkan kuku-kuku jarinya di lengan Donghae. Rasanya ingin sekali dia meninju Donghae yang dengan mduahnya menggodanya dan menghalangi klimaksnya. Tapi lagi-lagi sialan! Hyukjae menikmati ini. Hyukjae menikmati semua ini. Hyukjae menikmati sensasi kesakitan yang terasa nikmat. Brengsek, posisi bawah memang menyusahkan!

Selagi tangan kanannya sibuk membelai milik sekertarisnya, tangan Donghae yang lain bergerak membuka celananya sebatas lutut. Tidak perlu membuka semua karena ia hanya perlu memasukan dan menggerakan pinggul, tidak seperti Hyukjae yang harus membuka lebar pahanya agar mudah di masuki.

Donghae jadi terkikki geli sendiri dengan pikiran gilanya. Tangannya yang lain ikut melilitkan jari-jari hangatnya di kejantannya. Donghae dengan pasti bisa membedakan ukuran kedua batang mereka. Tentu saja punya yang lebih besar, panjang dan berurat. Dia memang dilahirnya untuk posisi atas. Hatinya berteriak girang dengan kebanggaan.

Donghae mengurut pelan miliknya dan geraman nikmat keluar dari mulutnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Meremasnya sejenak sebelum tangannya memulai bergerak perlahan, begitu pun dengan tangannya yang berada di milik Hyukjae. Gerakan kedua tangannya berubah menjadi kocokan cepat yang seirama.

Donghae bisa gila. Benar gila-gila. Seks dengan Hyukjae membuat dirinya merasa maniak seks. Sialan, Donghae tidak bisa menjelaskan. Dan hanya satu kata yang bisa ia katakan. _Awesome!_

Donghae membawa wajahnya ke telinga Hyukjae dan membiarkan Hyukjae mendengar geramannya yang nyaris berbenturan dengan desahan nikmat Hyukjae. Tidak lama ia merasakan kedutan kencang di tangan kanannya dan seperkian detik tangannya sudah basah dengan cairan. Itu sperma Hyukjae. Suara nafas mereka yang terengah-engah saling bersahutan.

Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. Sementara dirinya, sibuk mengurus kepemilikannya, ia membaluri batangnya dengan cairan Hyukjae dan sedikit mengolesinya di lubang Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali menarik tubuh Hyukjae mendekat menggunakan tangan kirinya yang langsung mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Hyukjae. Sementara tangan kananya yang lain meraih satu kaki Hyukjae dan membuatnya menggantung di tangannya yang berpegangan kuat pada pagar besi.

Dengan perlahan Donghae memasukan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Baru setengah masuk tapi Donghae merasakan kelelehan dengan sempitnya lubang Hyukjae. "Sayang, lubangmu benar-benar kesat." Ucapnya sambil melontarkan makian di dalam hatinya.

"Donghae, kau brengsek! Lubangku tidak sama seperti wanita yang bisa basah otomatis, bodoh!"

Donghae tertawa di antara nafasnya yang semakin menyempit. "Oh sekertarisku, kau sangat lancang dengan bosmu sendiri." Kemudian satu hentakan keras Donghae keluarkan hingga dirinya benar-benar terbenam sempurna di tubuh Hyukjae.

Satu ringisan keras keluar dari bibir seksi Hyukjae. Meskipun sudah dua kali Donghae memasukinya tetap terasa sakit ketika kembali di masuki. Hyukjae menoleh dan langsung memagut bibir Donghae. Hanya sejenak karena bossnya itu dengan seenak jidatnya menarik wajahnya.

"Cium aku." Pinta Hyukjae dengan ekspresi kesakitannya.

Dongahe menyeringai. "Memohonlah."

"Donghae, kumohon cium aku."

Donghae mengecup singkat Hyukjae lalu tersenyum lembut. "Rasakan dan nikmatilah. Ini adalah sensasi seks berbeda dari pasangan seperti kita, sayang."

"Donghae, kau sungguh breng—" Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya ketika pinggul Donghae bergerak di belakang sana dan menekan titik nikmatnya.

Donghae menggila dengan gerakan erotisnya. Bergerak keluar lalu menenggelamkan diri ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae, dan seterusnya begitu. Bergerak liar dan membiarkan mereka merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang sering kali manusia puja.

Gairah, panas dan gelombang seks yang begitu hebat melingkupi mereka berdua. Segala hal yang menjijikan menjadi kenikmatan dan itu yang mereka rasakan. Membuat tubuhnya yang mengambil alih tanpa memikirkan logika dan melebur hasrat gairah menjadi satu. Suara kecipak tubuh mereka yang lengket menjadi penghias tangga darurat saat ini.

Donghae berkedut di dalam sana dan dalam hitungan detik meledak hebat di dalam hyukjae, menyemburkan cairan seksnya yang membuat Hyukjae bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya. Disusul kemudian oleh Hyukjae yang kembali klimaks di tangannya, kembali membasahi tangannya dengan cairan ulah perbuatannya.

Donghae mengeluarkan miliknya lalu membersikannya dari spermanya sendiri kemudian mengelap di kemeja Hyukjae. Donghae hanya mau Hyukjae mempunyai baunya dan orang-orang tahu Hyukjae sudah dimiliki.

Dan Hyukjae, ia sibuk menenangkan dirinya dari seksnya yang luar biasa. Dia sudah sering melakukannya namun seks terbaiknya selalu setiap di lakukan saat bersama Donghae. Sudah tiga kali ia melakukannya bersama Donghae dan sekalipun ia selalu kehilangan kendali dan membiarkan gairahnya terbakar habis.

Kepuasan yang di dapatnya tidak bisa ia bohongi dan Hyukjae akui Donghae terlihat sangat hebat ketika seks. Ah, haruskah ia memberinya julukan? Sang Pangeran seks, Lee Donghae.

"Donghae, kau membuatku berantakan. Aku malu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini." Hyukjae berhasil mengeluarkan kemarahannya setelah merasakan puncaknya.

Donghae mengecup bahu Hyukjae lalu ibu jarinya menutup lubang bokong Hyukjae. Ia tidak mau cairannya keluar banyak dari tubuh Hyukjae. "Maaf, sayang, aku hanya mau orang-orang tahu kau mempunyai bauku."

Hyukjae mendengus. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari bokongku." Ucapnya ketus.

Donghae membungkukkan tubuh Hyukjae. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak mau spermaku terbuang sia-sia." Lalu ia memakaikan celana Hyukjae.

"Sayang, apa kau bisa berjalan? Apa perlu kugendong?"

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Hyukjae sambil mencoba meraih jasnya yang entah kapan ia buang.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan?" Donghae lembali bertanya melihat jalan Hyukjae yang agak pincang dan terseok-seok.

Hyukaje mendelik dan Donghae langsung mengangguk mengerti. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae lalu membuka pintu darurat dan mambantu Hyukjae berjalan menuju lift.

"Apakan benar sesakit itu?"

"Boss, mulutmu itu! Tentu saja, aku tidak berpura-pura!" Hyukjae mengomel bercampur ringisan-ringisan kecil. Batinnya mengutuk mengapa lift mendadak jauh.

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti."

"Lain kali biar aku yang gantian memasukimu."

"Sayang, jangan bercanda." Kekeh Donghae sambil menekan tombol lift. Beruntung pintu lift terbuka beberapa detik berikutnya.

Donghae kembali membantu Hyukjae masuk ke box lift. Namun saai ia ingin menekan tombol Hyukjae menahannya.

"Aku tidak perlu di antar dan pulanglah. Kasihan kekasihmu dan aku tidak ingin membuat dia curiga."

Donghae terdiam sempurna dengan tubuh tegangnya. Dia menyadari belakang ini nama Sohyun sering ilang dalam ingatannya. Akhinya Donghae hanya bisa mengiyakan begitu mendengar nama Sohyun yang sempat ia lupakan ketika bersetubuh tadi.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Oke, di bawah sudah ada supir Jung yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Hati-hatilah, sayang."

"Hmm." Hyukjae bergumam sambil mengukir senyum.

"Ohya, ingat, jangan pernah menyentuh atau di sentuh oleh orang lain, sekertaris Lee. Kita sudah terikat."

"Aku tahu, Sang pangeran seks." Akhirnya Hyukjae mengatakannya.

Donghae terkejut lalu tersenyum lebar. "Bagus, apa itu julukanku?"

Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya dan mengigitnya, sengaja membuat perhatian Donghae tersedot oleh bibirnya. "Ya, kau suka?"

Donghae merendahkan wajahnya. "Selalu." Dan langsung meraup bibir Hyukjae, melumatnya dengan ciuman menuntut. Donghae menghentikan ciumannya, mengecup ringan lagi bibir Hyukjae sebelum membawa diri keluar dari lift.

Hyukjae tersenyum geli melihat Donghae yang berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya. hyukjae mengangkat tangannya dan membalas lambaian Donghae sebelum pintu lift bergerak dan menutup, meningglakannya seorang diri di dalam kotak kubus bergerak tersebut.

Tubuhnya langsung ambruk dan merosot turun. Ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya namun tidak bisa. Jantungnya terus bergedup cepat dan semakin cepat. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagian. Tetapi kenapa harus secepat ini? ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta. Benar, ini hanya perasaan senang setelah seks. Bukankah ia sering merasakannya? Ia juga merasakan jantungnya berdegup saat setelah bercinta dengan Sohyun.

Benar ini normal.

Degupan ini normal.

 _Terus saja menyangkal seperti idiot, Lee Hyukjae_ —batinnya sinis. Satu air mata lolos dari mata beningnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hayyyyyy... Newt balik lagiiiiii... *nebuk bedug***

 **Hehehe... adakah yang kangen sama ff ini atau kangen sama Newtnya? #plak**

 **Oke, maafkan keleletan aku untuk apdet MASK dan sekarang aku udah apdet. Jadi, jangan emosi lagi, oke? aku harap para pembacaku yang tercwintah suka yaaaaaaaaa...**

 **Aku harap ini kejutan buat kalian ya. Karena jujur, ini pikiran terliar aku. Jadi maafkan aku kalo mengecewakan, huhuhu... T.T**

 **Buat yang nebak kalo trisam *anggap aja penulisannya begitu* aku belom bisa. Jujur itu terlalu sulit buat aku karena aku penulis amatiran.**

 **Ohya, maafkan daku yang apdet selalu tengah malem. Aku juga bingung, entah aku ini kalong, kelelawar atau vampir, kekeke... *lirik jam***

 **Dan jangan lupa, bacanya pas saur kalo gak sesudah buka ya. Jangan sampe mengganggu puasa kalian. Dan selamat menjalankan puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankan.**

 **AKU MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA ATAS ANTUSIAS KALIAN PADA FF MASK. MAKASIH YANG UDAH SEMPET BACA APALAGI YANG REVIEW.**

 **I LOVE YOU, ALL.**

 **OKE, SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAAA...**


	6. Chapter 5

Hyukjae mengerang. Entah, hanya perasaannya saja ia merasa tubuhnya terguncang.

" _Oppa_ , bangunlah."

Alis Hyukjae menyatu begitu, telinganya mendengar suara halus yang merengek. Namun, suara itu semakin terdengar nyata membuatnya mau tak mau memaksa membuka kedua matanya.

"Sohyun, sedang apa kau?"

"Bangunlah. Ayo, kita olahraga pagi bersama."

Hyukjae melirik jam di meja nakas kemudian melotot kaget. "Ini masih pagi buta, Sohyun. Jam lima pagi?"

Sohyun tersenyum lebar. "Maaf. Ayolah, bangun."

Hyukjae menangkap lengan Sohyun, menariknya hingga kekasihnya ikut berbaring bersamanya. "Nah, begini lebih baik. Aku bisa tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah." Gumamnya sambari mengeratkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Sohyun.

" _Oppa_ , bangunlah. Aku mau kita kencan pagi-pagi sekali sambil berolahraga." Rayu Sohyun.

"Sayang, pagi-pagi itu waktunya tidur bukan kencan. Nah, aku masih mengantuk."

Sohyun menggeliat sambil mengguncang bahu Hyukjae dengan kuat. " _Oppa_ , ayolah, aku mau kita kencan. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berdua." Rengeknya semakin manja.

Hyukjae mendesah panjang, mata sayu setengah ngantuknya terbuka. "Oke, ayo, kita kencan, Sohyun-ahh."

* * *

 **MASK**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk) with JO SOHYUN**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **SEX CONTENT!**

 **NC!**

* * *

 **—Chapter 5—**

Sohyun melotot kaget melihat Hyukjae yang mengikutinya memasuki lift. " _Oppa_ , kau tidak pulang?"

Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya. "Aku akan mampir sebentar."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Donghae?"

"Ini masih jam delapan pagi dan masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum Donghae bangun. Aku masih ingin bersamamu, sayang." Hyukjae menghela nafas melihat Sohyun yang menggigiti bibirnya dengan gelisah. Kemudian menyambar kantong plastik besar yang berisikan sayuran.

Ya, setelah kencan di pagi butanya mereka menyempatkan belanja di pasar.

"Baiklah, sebelum dia bangun aku akan pergi. Aku hanya ingin sarapan bersamamu." Sambar Hyukjae cepat sebelum Sohyun mengeluarkan protes kembali. Dia tersenyum berharap memberikan ketenangan untuk kekasih wanitanya yang paranoid.

Lift berhenti dan kedua besi itu membelah. Hyukjae membiarkan Sohyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kekasihnya tidak langsung memasukan sandi. Sohyun menatapnya seolah-olah meminta kepastian dan dia hanya tersenyum sebelum merundukan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir sang kekasih.

Baiklah, Sohyun menyerah. Menghirup nafas sebelum jarinya memasukan sandi dan pintu itu terbuka. Menggerakkan kakinya masuk dan dia tahu jika Hyukjae mengikutinya. Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas melihat punggung Hyukjae yang mendahuluinya memasuki dapur dan meletakkan kantong plastik itu di meja dapur. Sepertinya Hyukjae masih mengingat jelas bentuk apartemen ini.

"Sohyun, ayolah, tenang sedikit. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sohyun menggeleng lemah lalu menghampiri Hyukjae. Dia hanya diam saja ketika Hyukjae memeluk tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak pria itu. "Well, aku mencoba tenang saat ini." Gumamnya.

"Ya, kau harus." Hyukjae berbisik. Menguburkan wajahnya di rambut wangi Sohyun.

Terkadang Hyukjae bingung bagaimana menghadapi Sohyun. Dirinya yang mempunyai dendam dan rencana namun wanita itu yang selalu paranoid tentang berjalan rencananya. Sudah terlalu sering ia meminta berhenti dari dendamnya namun Sohyun selalu menguatkannya.

Hyukjae tahu dia egois dan dia mau tidak terlalu memaksakan keinginannya namun Sohyun bersikeras menahannya. Karena bagaimanapun dendam ini hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan wanita itu hanya sebagai alat. Oleh karena itu, Hyukjae tengah mencoba kembali menjadi kekasih Sohyun, seperti awal mereka berpacaran. Ia mencoba sesering mungkin membuat moment bersama Sohyun apalagi ditambah kehadiran Donghae membuat kewarasannya agak kegeser.

Ya, Hyukjae menyebut semua gejala-gejala hati dan tingkahnya dengan 'kewarasan agak kegeser'. Jika dia dengan mudah membenarkan perasaannya maka semua selesai. Jadi, hanya logikanya perlu menekankan jika itu salah maka hatinya akan membaik. Itulah yang dia butuhkan, sebuah sugesti.

Sohyun mendorong tubuh Hyukjae membuat pria andorgini itu tersadar dari pikirannya. "Aku harus memasak. Oppa, bisa menunggu di meja makan." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sayur dari kantong plastik. Mengeluarkan segela keperluan memasak seperti pisau dan alas memotong.

Sohyun mengambil wortel dan pisau, meletakkanya di talenan lalu memotongnya tipis-tipis. Hanya beberapa detik Sohyun bisa memotong dengan tenang karena tangan nakal Hyukjae kini sedang berada di bokongnya dan meremasnya. Desisan jengkel pun tak bisa ia tahan.

Sohyun mencebikkan bibirnya, sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan mengacungkan pisau tajam tersebut di depan muka Hyukjae membuat pria itu berjengit kaget dan mengangkat tangannya di udara.

"Aku sedang memegang pisau, jadi jangan ganggu aku. Kau bisa menunggu disana." Sohyun mencoba menakuti Hyukjae dengan ancamannya dan mengayunkan pisaunya menunjuk meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur.

"Ayolah, sayang, aku hanya ingin waktu berdua denganmu dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggu masakmu."

Hyukjae mendesah lega melihat Sohyun menurunkan pisau dari wajahnya. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya hingga berada di belakang wanitanya lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sohyun. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di bahu Sohyun dan dalam diam mata beningnya terus mengamati wajah serius Sohyun yang tengah mengiris sayuran.

"Sohyun, kita terlhat seperti sepasang suami-istri sekarang. Kau memasak dengan aku yang memelukmu dan menemanimu memasak untuk sarapan kita. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Sohyun tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku sering membayangkannya."

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup belakang telinga Sohyun. "Baguslah. Aku merindukan masa-masa kita pacaran dulu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sohyun dengan mata yang mengenang.

Tangan Sohyun sempat berhenti memotong sebentar. Matanya berkedip lalu menjilat bibirnya. "Aku juga. Kau sering tersenyum, dulu. Dengan tulus."

Hyukjae mengatupkan bibirnya. Entah karena alasan apa, dadanya mendadak sesak dan hatinya terasa di remas. Perkataan Sohyun mengingatkan tentang keceriannya dirinya dulu, yang sering tertawa dan tersenyum. Meskipun ia masih sering melakukannya tetapi itu hanyalah kamuflase, untuk menutupi dirinya yang rapuh dan hancur.

Topengnya terbongkar.

Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana Sohyun bisa melihat itu semua. Dia selalu merasa telah menutupinya dengan baik dan sekali lagi dirinya bisa terbongkar oleh wanita itu. Benar, Sohyun adalah penopangnya. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya karena Sohyun telah menyaksikan separuh kehidupannya. Dia hanya tidak mau membuat Sohyun khawatir dan berakhir mengasihinya.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, kepalanya merunduk untuk menaruh dagunya di pundak Sohyun dan tertawa renyah. "Aku tertangkap ternyata. Seharusnya kau bertingkah seakan-akan tidak tahu, Sohyun-ahh."

"Dari awal kau tahu, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu. Kau tidak bisa menutupinya dariku." Sohyun ingin membalikan tubuhnya namun pelukan Hyukjae menahannya.

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya… hanya mencoba kuat. Kau tahu itu dan sekarang kau menghancurkannya."

Sohyun melepas tangan Hyukjae dari perutnya dengan kasar dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hyukjae. "Mencoba kuat? Jangan bercanda, oppa! Kau bisa berbagi denganku jika mencoba kuat. Sendirian tidak menghasilkan apapun dan aku disini karena aku ada untukmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan, menutupinya atau apalah, karena dan aku adalah kita."

Sohyun menarik nafasnya, meredakan emosinya yang terasa meledak-ledah kemudian melanjutkan ucapan dengan nada yang melembut. "Aku selalu paranoid karena aku tidak mau menyembunyikan semua perasaanku darimu dan akupun tahu kau juga sama sepertiku. Ketakutanmu selalu menghantuimu."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau kasihani!"

"Kasihani? Sebatas itukah kau melihatku? Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu, oppa! Aku melakukan ini karena aku sedang berjuang bersama dengan pria yang kucintai! Aku melakukan semua ini demi cinta dan demi sebuah yang orang lain sebut bahagia! Aku mau merasakan itu bersamamu!"

Hyukjae tertegun. "Aku… aku salah." Hyukjae menundukkan wajah sebentar lalu kembali menatap Sohyun, penuh kerapuhan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. "Maafkan aku."

Sohyun mengulurkan jarinya-jarinya menangkup wajah Hyukjae. "Kau tidak perlu sembunyi dariku, oppa. Keluarkanlah semua dirimu padaku."

Hyukjae terdiam cukup lama. Otaknya berfikir keras dengan ucapan terakhir Sohyun. Benarkah tidak apa-apa baginya untuk mengeluarkan kegundahannya? Ketakutannya? Tetapi, bagaimana jika itu akan menyakiti wanita terkasihnya?

"Sohyun-ahh, bagaimana jika kita melarikan diri saja?"

Sejujurnya, Hyujae ragu untuk mengatakannya namun mengingat ucapan Sohyun yang menyuruhnya membuka diri ia berani mengutarakannya. Ide ini, ide sinting sudah terpikirkan sejak lama olehnya dan dia salalu ragu untuk bilang pada Sohyun. Ia hanya tidak mau perjuangan Sohyun terbuang sia-sia.

Melihat keterdiaman Sohyun yang memandangnya sendu entah mengapa membuat dadanya menyempit dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Hyukjae mengerjap kemudian membasahi bibirnya, berusaha menghapus keraguan dalam dirinya. "Ya, benar, kita melarikan diri saja. Pergi jauh dan melupakan semua rencana gila ini, melupakan semua hal gila yang telah kita lakukan dan memeluai kehidupan yang baru. Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun."

Bagus. Dirinya telah mengambil tindakan yang tepat untuk mengajak Sohyun kabur. Sebelum terlambat dia masih bisa memperbaikinya. Sebelum egonya ikut mengakui 'kewarasannya yang agak ke geser'.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Tolak Sohyun tegas. "Oppa, kau hanya sedang berfikir dirimu lemah dan kau membenarkannya. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa kau tidaklah lemah."

"Sohyun, aku—"

"Kau hanya lelah, oppa." Potong Sohyun cepat. "Dengar, ada aku. Aku selalu bersamamu, selalu disisimu, kau mempunyaiku. Aku akan menjadi peganganmu. Hanya jangan goyah, tuntaskan semua ini dan kita pergi. Kita akan bahagia, oppa."

Goyah? Itulah yang ditakutkan oleh Hyukjae. Dan kini hatinya mulai bergetar dari keyakinan yang ia bangun. Mengajak Sohyun kabur sebelum keyakinannya runtuh. Karena dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak mempercayai hatinya sendiri

Hyukjae menghela nafas dengan kepala yang tertunduk, kedua tangannya menarik Sohyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan Sohyun membalas memeluk pinggangnya, membuat bibirnya refleks tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, oppa." Lirih Sohyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sohyun." Hyukjae balas berbisik. Dia menelan ludah, sedikit keraguan terselip dalam nadanya.

Dia masih mencintai Sohyun. Masih sangat mencintai Sohyun. Hyukjae hanya berharap hatinya terus berpegang teguh pada Sohyun dan tidak akan pernah goyah.

Lee Hyukjae, kau seperi idiot yang terus berharap pada harapan palsumu—batin iblisnya mendesis remeh.

"Aku harus memasak. Kau masih mau sarapan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Masakanmu tidak pernah bosan di lidahku."

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum melihat Sohyun tersenyum. Dia sedikit melonggarkan pelukkanya dan membiarkan kekasihnya memutar dan kembali menghadap meja dapur. Tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh langsing Sohyun meskipun wanita itu sedang berkutat pada sayuran-sayuran.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, hidungnya menghirup aroma bunga-bunga khas wanita dari tubuh Sohyun dan mencentaknya dalam ingatannya. Ya, harusnya aroma Sohyun yang dia ingat. Benar, hanya aroma Sohyun yang ada dalam otaknya bukan aroma lainnya.

Namun dalam penciumannya berbeda dalam bayangannya. Aroma jantan Donghae yang seksi yang menyengat terlukis dalam hitamnya penglihatannya. Seolah-olah matanya yang tertutup memberikan setiap gambaran aroma membangkitkan gairah itu dari tubuh kecokelatan dan kekar itu. Aroma khas sosok Lee Donghae yang menguar di seluruh tubuhnya namun mempunyai sensasi yang berbeda di setiap lekuk tubuhnya ketika di sentuh.

Hyukjae merasakan itu. Dia telah merasakan itu semua hingga terlena dalam pergerumulan panas mereka.

Hyukjae mengeryit merasakan tangan dijepit kuat. Ia buka kedua matanya dan membelalak kaget ketika mendengar satu leguhan berat dari sosok di depannya. Hyukjae dengan takut-takut melirik Sohyun dan mendapati kekasih wanitanya sedang memejamkan mata dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Matanya beralih turun melihat tangan berada di daerah kewanitaan Sohyun dan tangannya dijepit oleh dua paha Sohyun.

Sialan, tanpa sadar dia menjalarkan tangannya, menggoda bagian tubuh sensitive Sohyun. Sungguh, betapa bajingan dirinya saat ini, membayangkan sosok Donghae disaat menyentuh wanita terkasihnya. Betapa hinanya dirinya saat ini.

Baiklah, Hyukjae akan memohon ampun nanti saja dan sekarang ia harus fokus pada Sohyun. Wajah cantiknya sudah memasang ekpresi tersiksa, sangat tersiksa.

Sohyun menangkup tangan Hyukjae yang masih bertengger di kewanitaanya dan meremasnya. "Oppa, aku basah."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Hyukjae dengan suara serak karena libidonya.

Sial, tenyata bukan hanya Lee Donghae yang brengsek tetapi dirinya juga, bahkan lebih brengsek dari pria itu. Bisa-bisanya kejantannya keras dan parahnya dia tidak tahu penyebab tegang miliknya. Entah itu bayangan tentang Donghae atau karena Sohyun yang terangsang.

"Oppa, aku membutuhkanmu. Sungguh." Sohyun berbisik memohon disela-sela desahan nafasnya.

"Dimana Donghae menyimpan pengaman?" Tanya Hyukjae yang langsung dimengerti oleh Sohyun.

Bagaimanapun juga Sohyun seorang wanita yang di anugerahi rahim dalam perutnya. Bukannya tidak mau wanita itu mengandung anaknya, dia hanya belum siap menjadi seorang ayah. Tidak siap di keadaan seperti ini.

Tidak seperti dirinya dengan Donghae yang berhubungan intim, tanpa pengaman apapun. Karena dia adalah pria tulen. Maksudnya adalah Hyukjae pria tanpa keistimewahan, tanpa diberkahi rahim atau sering disebut m-preg atau male pregnant.

Sohyun menarik laci di sisi kirinya, mengambil satu plastik kecil berbetuk persegi panjang dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae. "Donghae, selalu menaruhnya di setiap tempat."

"Bagus." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan tanganya dari jepitan paha Sohyun dan menarik wanita terkasihnya keluar dari dapur menuju meja makan.

Hyukjae agak merunduk, menarik celana olahraga ketat selutut Sohyun serta celana dalam barbahan katun hingga turun dan lolos dari kakinya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik melihat daerah privasi Sohyun yang bersih, ya, mungkin hanya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus di sekitarnya.

Hyukjae kemudian menurunkan celana trainingnya dan membiarkannya jatuh di mata kakinya bersama celana dalamnya. Dan kebanggaan prianya telah berdiri tegak kemudian mendudukan bokongnya di salah satu kursi.

Hyukjae mengigit bungkus foil, merobeknya menggunakan mulut dan jarinya lalu memasangkan alat tersebut di kejantanannya dengan teliti. Dia tidak mau ada kerusakan bocor ataupun robek saat dirinya klimaks. Lalu, membuang plastik foil itu sembarangan di lantai.

Hyukjae meraih tangan Sohyun, menariknya mendekat dan menuntun Sohyun berada di atasnya dan mengangkanginya. Dengan, hati-hati membantu Sohyun memposisikan dirinya.

Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya, sebuah erangan keluar darinya ketika miliknya telah masuk sempurna di dalam Sohyun dan otot-otot kewanitaan Sohyun yang menjepit dan meremas miliknya.

Sungguh, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia menjadi posisi yang memasuki. Satu minggu terakhir ini Hyukjae selalu berada di posisi yang dimasuki. Tentu, hal itu terjadi ketika melakukan seks bersama Donghae. Brengsek, lagi-lagi membahas Lee Donghae!

Ayolah, Lee Hyukjae, hilangkan sejenak Lee Donghae dari otakmu. Saat ini kau sedang bercinta dengan Sohyun. Ya, bercinta dengan kekasihnya bukan seks seperti ia melakukannya bersama Donghae.

Persetan, stop it! Oke, jangan bahas lagi tentang Lee Donghae—umpat batinnya kasar.

Hyukjae membiarkan Sohyun memeluk lehernya sementara tangannya berada dip aha Sohyun. Baru saja ia akan membantu Sohyun bergerak namun sebuah auara berdenging nyaring hingga ke seluruh ruangan, seperti suara khas… alarm.

"Sialan, itu alarm Donghae!" Sohyun mengumpat.

"Apa?"

"Jam Donghae bagun sudah tiba." Sohyun menyahut, nyaris menggerutu.

Hyukjae tercengang dengan wajah blank-nya. Apa? Lalu, bagaimana dengan sesi percintaanya?

Sohyun menggeram kesal sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari Hyukjae dan membebaskan dirinya dari milik Hyukjae. Buru-buru ia memungut celananya dan memakainya kemudian memungut sampah plastik foil tersebut dan menaruhnya di saku jaket Hyukjae.

Sohyun meringis prihatin melihat wajah Hyukjae terlihat bodoh tetapi juga lucu dan imut pada ekspresi memelasnya. "Oppa, maafkan aku tetapi kau harus cepat pergi dari sini."

"Apa? tapi bagaimana dengan 'punya-ku'?" Protes Hyukjae dengan jari yang menunjuk batangnya yang masih tegang.

Sohyun meraih lengan Hyukjae kemudian menarik pria tercinta agr berdiri. "Maafkan aku tetapi kau harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Donghae muncul." Desaknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang." Hyukjae berdecak lalu memakai celananya dengan asal-asalan. Dia memeluk Sohyun kemudian mencium wanita terkasihnya sebentar sebelum melangkah menuju pintu dengan emosi amarah yang mengepul di kepalanya.

Ketika sedang memungut sepatu Hyukjae bisa mendengar Donghae yang memanggil Sohyun dengan suara berat nan serak, khas bangun tidur. Bibirnya mencebik kemudian membuka pintu dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sana ketika pintu itu telah tertutup.

"Seharusnya aku tadi masuk saja ke kamar Donghae, pasti dia dengan suka rela melemaskan 'dia'." Gumam Hyukjae sambil menatap sedih daerah selangkangannya yang mengembung.

…

DRTTT DRTT

Hyukjae merogoh sakunya dan nama Donghae tercantum sebagai penelpon. Meletakkannya di telinga setelah menggeser slide hijau.

Hyukjae berdehem lalu berujar riang. "Hai, selamat pagi." Dan diseberang sana Hyukjae bisa mendengar Dongahe tertawa kecil.

"Selamat pagi juga, sayang. Kau terlihat bahagia."

Hyukjae mendengung sebentar. "Hm, ya, mungkin karena suaramu yang menyambut pagiku. Sebentar—tunggu, tadi kau bilang 'terlihat'?" Jawab sekaligus tanyanya.

Lagi, Hyukjae mendengar Donghae tertawa tetapi kali ini lebih keras.

"Coba lihat sekitarmu."

Hyukjae mengernyit heran namun tetap mengedarkan matanya ke sekelilingnya dan hanya pemandangan jalanan besar dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Bukan arah sana tapi arah kirimu."

Hyukjae langsung menoleh begitu suara Donghae kembali terdengar dan matanya menangkap sosok tegap Donghae yang tengah menyender santai di mobil sedan mewahnya.

Melihat Donghae yang menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga dengan senyuman menawan di wajahnya sungguh pemandangan seksi baginya. Dan butuh tiga detik lamanya dia menyadari bahwa bossnya yang panas berjalan ke arahnya. Parfum pria dewasa yang langsung menyeruak di hindungnya begitu Donghae telah berdiri di depannya.

Donghae menyeringai, memajukan wajahnya ke sisi Hyukjae. "Good morning, bae." Bisiknya sensual dan menyempatkan mengecup pipi kekasih prianya itu.

Hyukjae mengerjap, berdehem lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia terdiam cukup lama melihat Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya dan Hyukjae tahu pria itu menunggu jawabannya.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, menahan rasa malu yang menggelitik di perutnya. "Good morning, sir."

"Bukan itu. Katakan julukanku yang kemarin."

Lagi, Hyukjae menelan ludahnya lalu menjilat bibirnya sebelum brucap yang nayris berbisik. "Good morning, pangeran seks-ku."

Sungguh, Hyukjae merasa darahnya sedang berkumpul di pipi, suhu tubuhnya mendadak panas dan ditambah kejang di perutnya. Ini memalukan! Benar-benar memalukan!

Dan Hyukjae menyesal telah mengatakannya setelah mendengar tawa Donghae yang mengalun di telinganya. Oh sial, dia merasa posisinya sudah menjadi posisi wanita.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya pelan menuju mobilnya terparkir. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk kemudian mengikuti Hyukjae setelahnya.

Donghae mengenggam telapak tangan Hyukjae, membawa ke mulutnya dan mengecup permukaan tangan putih tersebut. Dahinya langsung mengekrut marah ketika Hyukjae menarik tangan darinya. Dan hampir saja ia mengutuk dengan keras melihat mata Hyukjae yang mengarah pada supir Jung.

Donghae menggeram lalu menepuk pundak supir Jung membuat pria yang cukup tua diumurnya menatapnya lewat kaca spion. "Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan kejadian tadi dan akan menjaga mulutmu?"

"Ya, Tuan." Jawab supir Jung sambil mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus, karena kau harus terbiasa." Sahut Donghae dengan nada yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Donghae kembali beralih fokus pada Hyukjae dengan kedua alis yang naik, seolah berkata 'seperti yang kau dengar' dan tanpa persetujuan Hyukjae dia menarik lengannya dan memangku tubuh kurus itu di pahanya.

"Donghae." Hyukjae bersuara menggunakan nada memeringati.

"Shit! Serius, kau merusak suasana, Hyuk. Kau mengahancurkan moodku."

"Mengertilah, Donghae. Jika kita berdua, hanya kau dan aku selanjutnya kau bebas."

Donghae mendesis lalu mengerang keras. "Fine, tapi biarkan aku menciummu."

Donghae menarik kepala Hyukjae hingga merunduk dan bibir tipisnya segera meraih bibir penuh Hyukjae. memagutnya kasar sebelum sekertasinya menarik diri membuatnya tanpa tahan mengeluarkan geraman marah.

Donghae mendesis melihat Hyukjae turun dari pangkuannya.

"Sir, jadwalmu hari ini—"

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkanya. Kita belum masuk jam kantor."

Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah sambil menggeleng lemah. Oh sungguh, Hyukjae ingin sekali berteriak membenarkan ucapan pria itu yang pernah berkata 'Kau akan menyesal melihat kekanak-kanakkan diriku'. Ya, seperti sekarang ini. Itu menjengkelkan.

Kenyataannya kejengkelan Donghae terus berlanjut ketika mereka telah sampai kantor. Hyukjae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Donghae yang mengabaikan sapaan bawahannya begitu saja. Jangan mengharapkan pria itu tersenyum ramah sambil menjawabnya, menengong saja tidak, hanya berjalan melewati dan menutup telinga.

Sungguh, Hyukjae ingin sekali menendang kepala belakang Donghae melihat kesombongan dan keangkuhan pria itu.

Hyukjae hanya meringis kecil dan tersenyum mohon maaf ketika para pegawai Donghae menyapanya setelah menyapa bos mereka, tentu saja.

"Selamat pagi, presedir Lee. Selamat pagi, Lee Hyukjae-ssi." Sapa Yoona.

"Selamat pagi juga, Yoona." Balas Hyukjae dengan senyuman lebar.

"Sesuatu buruk telah terjadi?"

Hyukjae berhenti tepat di meja Yoona, melirik kecil punggung Donghae telah berjalan menjauhi mereka. "Ya, sesuatu yang membuat moodnya memburuk." Balas Hyukjae dengan suara berbisi.

Yoona membuka mulutnya lalu mengangguk kecil, sebelah matanya menyipit. "Kuharap kau bisa menghadapi suasana hatinya hari ini."

"Ya, mudah-mudahan. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk semalam. Aku telah mempelajarinya."

"Tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Yoona menggeleng dengan kibasan tangan di udara.

"Sekertaris Lee."

Hyukjae langsung menutup mulutnya yang akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yoona dan segera menoleh setelah suara berat khas Lee Donghae memanggilnya. Oh shit! Muka boss-nya benar-benar menyeramkan. Rahang yang mengeras dengan dahi yang berkerut dan alis menyatu, oh jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang mematikan dari mata hitam legamnya. Boss-nya marah. Lee Donghae tengah marah.

Hyukjae melepar senyum tipis pada Yoona, sebagai tanda pamit setelahnya berlari kecil menghampiri Donghae yang tengah berdiri menahan pintu untuknya. Tanpa memberi protes ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan pria itu dan pintu tersebut langsung berdebum keras ketika tubuhnya telah masuk sempurna.

Oh sial, sepertinya boss seksinya benar-benar marah, terbukti dari alisnya dan bibirnya yang mengkerut ketat. Mata hitamnya yang tajam menatap nyalang pada Hyukjae dan tanpa sadar membuat tubuh kurusnya tersudut antara dinding dan tubuh kekar Donghae.

"Kita berdua dan aku bebas."

Hyukjae sejenak mengigil mendengar bisikan seduktif Donghae tepat di hadapan wajahnya, di tambah pandangan mata Donghae yang berubah menjadi intens dan membara oleh gairah.

Donghae mengangkat jari-jarinya, membelai lembut pipi Hyukjae lalu rahang tegar dan menjalar ke belakang, menjambak lembut rambut kecokelatan Hyukjae. Dengan pelan mendorong maju kepala Hyukjae, bersamaan Donghae menutup matanya dan diikuti Hyukjae.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hyukjae, meraupnya dengan rakus, melumatnya dengan intim, meresapi rasa dan kelembutan bibir penuh Hyukjae. Tanganya yang bebas melingkar di pinggang kecil Hyukjae, agak menariknya kemudian mengangkat hingga berdiri di atas sepatu mahalnya.

Hyukjae berjengit dalam ciumannya dan segera mengulurkan tangannya memeluk leher Donghae. Kesepuluh jarinya menyusup ke dalam rambut hitam Donghae, ikut memberikan remasan-remasan kecil disana yang malah membuat libido Donghae semakin meningkat naik.

Hyukjae masih dengan hikmat membalas pergerakkan bibir Donghae sebelum sebuah suara pintu diketuk dari luar terdengar dan menginterupsi mereka. Hyukjae bisa merasakan geraman Donghae dalam mulutnya.

"Presedir Lee."

Itu suara Yoona, Hyukjae hafal itu. Ketika membuka mata dia sudah melihat mata Donghae yang terbuka dengan pancaran kemarahan dan kejengkelan.

"Shit!" Donghae mengumpat pelan.

Keseimbangan Hyukjae sedikit oleng ketika Donghae melepaskan diri dan membuka pintu setengah.

"Apa?!" Suara Donghae terdengar sedikit membentak dan tubuh yang menegang Yoona berikan sebagai respon.

Hyukjae bersandar sebentar di dinding, merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan karena ulah Donghae lalu berjalan mendekati mereka di ambang pintu. Bibirnya melukis senyum dan itu berhasil membuat Yoona rileks ketika melihatnya.

"Ini adalah berkas-berkas yang harus anda teliti dan tanda tangani, Presedir." Yoona menjawab dengan suara ragu, masih ketakutan.

Donghae melirikkan matanya ke arah tumpukan file-file di tangan Yoona kemudian berujar dingin. "Taruh di majaku."

"Berikan padaku saja." Hyukjae menyahut cepat, membuat kedua pasang mata menatapnya berbeda.

Yoona menatap Hyukjae seolah mengatakan kelegaan dan terima kasih sementara Donghae yang melayangkan protes keras pada kekasih lelakinya. Hyukjae kembali tersenyum, tanganya bergegas mengambil alih berkas-berkas dari Yoona sebelum boss seksinya bertindak lebih.

Yoona tersenyum dengan ringisan tak enak, buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu bergegas menuju meja kerjanya.

Hyukjae berbalik menuju meja Donghae. Donghae menutup pintu, mengejar Hyukjae dan merebut berkas-berkas dari tangan Hyukjae.

Setelah meletakan di meja, Donghae melayangkan padangan penuh kemarahan untuk Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "Hyuk, apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Donghae, kau berlebihan. Jangan memperempuankanku!" Hyukjae memutar mata.

Donghae menekan sudut bibirnya, dahinya berkerut samar. Dia raih tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya hingga tubuh kurus terebut membentur tubuh kekar miliknya. "Kau sungguh membuat pagiku memburuk." Desisnya.

"Donghae, Yoona itu perempuan dan kutekankan kita adalah laki-laki. Kau terlalu kasar padanya!" Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya lalu mengendurkan ekspresinya. "Aku hanya mau membantunya, Hae." Sambungnya melembut.

Donghae mengerjap, mulutnya setengah terbuka, menarik nafas lalu membuangnya pelan-pelan. "Oke, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu kasar padanya dan juga padamu." Lirihnya kemudian merengkuh Hyukjae, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hyukjae.

"Bagaimanapun, aku juga laki-laki dan aku tidak akan roboh hanya membawa berkas seperti itu. Meskipun aku berada di bawahmu dan kau yang memasukiku, aku tetaplah seorang pria. Jadi, jangan terlalu memperlakukanku seperti wanita." Kata Hyukjae dengan nada lelah.

Donghae bergumam tidak jelas sebelum mengangguk lemah di leher Hyukjae. "Ya, aku salah. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dan kekhawatiranku yang berlebihan. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba."

"Sepertinya aku akan segera membenarkan ucapanmu yang sebelumnya. Aku yang akan menyesal dengan tingkah bocahmu dan 'Ya' itu jawabanku."

Donghae terkekeh, menujulurkan lidahnya, mengelus kulit leher Hyukjae yang bisa dijangkaunya dan mengigitnya sehingga menimbulkan bekas gigitannya dengan ruam merah samar. Donghae menarik kepala, bibirnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebar menangkap Hyukjae yang sedang menahan sentuhanya.

"Untung saja kau boss-ku dan pria-ku, jika tidak sudah kupukul dari kemarin."

"Pria-ku?" Donghae menyeringai jahil, sebelah alisnya ia naikkan.

"Stop menggodaku, sir. Masih banyak berkas yang harus kau kerjakan." Hyukjae mendorong Donghae hingga terduduk di kursinya. Tangannya mengambil salah satu berkas, meletakkan di depan Donghae dan membukanya.

Donghae mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke bokong Hyukjae, membelainya perlahan dengan gerakkan intens kemudian meremasnya yang mampu menimbulkan erangan dari Hyukjae. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat Hyukjae yang mengigit bibir.

"Aku tidak menyukai gagasan itu. Bagaimana dengan pendapat kau berada di atas mejaku dengan tubuh menggodamu yang telanjang, kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar dan aku yang bergerak di antaramu? Seks di atas meja kerjaku?" Donghae berucap dengan nada menggoda, rendah dan penuh nafsu.

"Kuingatkan kembali, pangeran seks-ku. Kita berada di kantor dan dalam jam kerja. Aku tidak mau memakan gaji buta." Hyukjae mendelik tak suka, menghempaskan tangan Donghae dari tubuh belakangnya.

Aku aku bukan pelacurmu, brengsek—batin Hyukjae memaki pada Donghae.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae, terduduk miring di atas pangkuannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu dengan senyuman geli sebagai balasan pelotot marah dari Hyukjae.

"Oh, ayolah, sayang." Donghae memelas.

"Oke, hentikan perdebatan ini. Sekarang lihat berkas ini, aku akan membantumu."

Donghae mendesah pelan, mengalah. Tangannya menarik Hyukjae agar semakin merapat di tubuh kekarnya, kepalanya disadarkan di dada Hyukjae dan sedikit menyerukkan wajahnya ke leher Hyukjae. Matanya ia pejamkan, membiarkan otaknya fokus pada aroma Hyukjae yang menenangkan.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu, Hyuk." Gumam Donghae.

Sepuluh detik terlewatkan tetapi tidak ada sahutan. Dahi Donghae menyernyit, membuka matanya dan mengintip Hyukjae yang terlihat serius membaca berkas pekerjaannya.

"Kau mengacukanku?"

"Dan, kau merajuk?"

"Ya." Sahut Donghae cepat.

Hyukjae tertawa lalu mengggeleng tak habis pikir. "Wow, sisi kekanak-kanakkanmu sungguh mengerikan."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus surai Donghae yang masih nyaman tertidur di dadanya. "Kemana sosok Lee Donghae sang pangeran seks yang jantan dan sangat dominan itu?" dengusnya mengejek.

"Jangan meledekku, sayang." Peringat dingin Donghae.

Hyukjae memutar matanya malas kemudian kembali fokus pada berkas di tangannya.

"Sepertinya pengeluaran tahun ini akan membengkak." Hyukjae berujar, matanya tidak lepas dari kertas bertinta tersebut.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, banyak barang yang harus dibeli dan memperbaiki kerusakan." Hyukjae menghentikan tangannya sebentar untuk membalik kertas kemudian kembali mengelus rambut Donghae.

"Oh, biarkan saja nanti bawahanku yang mengurusnya." Donghae menjawab ringan. "Ohya, darimana kau mengerti itu semua?"

"Seperti katamu waktu itu aku bisa meminta pada Yoona dan semalam aku menghubunginya. Dia menjelaskan cukup baik dan aku cepat mengerti."

"Apa karena itu makanya kau terlihat dekat dengannya?"

"Ya, dia menawarkanku bantuan jika sewaktu-waktu aku butuh."

Ada perasaan tak suka ketika Donghae mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Sisi possessive-nya menguar menyebar.

Hyukjae terkejut ketika tangannya membentur kepala Donghae saat pria itu menjauh.

"Hyuk, aku tak suka kau terlalu akrab dengan orang lain meskipun itu Yoona." Kata Donghae dingin. "Kau biseks dan nanti bisa saja dia tertarik padamu."

"Donghae, kita hanya teman."

"Aku. Tidak. Suka. Dibantah, Lee Hyukjae." tekan Donghae, sisi dominananya telah kembali.

"Baiklah, aku hanya berinteraksi dengannya sewajarnya dan sebutuhnya." Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah ada aku lalu kenapa tidak memecatnya dari jabatan sekertaris?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kinerja Yoona bagus dan memuaskan, banyak anggota dewan yang menentangku karena memecat sekertarisku sesuka hati, aku juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sohyun."

Oh, tentu saja Hyukjae tahu itu permintaan Sohyun. Memang mereka berdua yang merencanakannya agar dirinya bisa masuk ke perusahaan pria itu.

"Jadi, aku putuskan Yoona tetap sebagai sekertarisku dan kau sebagai sekertaris pribadiku."

Hyukjae mendecih geli, tangannya berhenti mengelus rambut Donghae. "Ya, sekertaris pribadi yang sekaligus membantumu mengeluarkan gairah seksualmu."

"Ya, bagian itu paling yang memuaskan." Donghae ikut mendecih, dengan rasa geli.

"Apa kau juga tidur dengan Yoona?"

Mata Donghae melebar terkejut. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan sekertaris-sekertarisku dulu sebelum kau datang dan menghancurkan orientasi seksualku."

"Aku sangat tersentuh." Ucap Hyukjae dramatis dengan tangan di dada.

"Menggelikan." Donghae mendengus. "Apa jadwalku hariku ini?"

"Tidak ada… tapi, ya sebenarnya—Oh Tuhan, jam berapa sekarang ini?" jawab Hyukjae dengan memekik di akhir kalimat. Matanya mencari keberadaan jam dan ada di sudut meja kerja Donghae. Pukul Sembilan lewat sepuluh menit.

"Fuck! Aku akan terlambat." Hyukjae bangun, pelukan Donghae terlepas. Otaknya mengingatkan untuk mengambil berkas yang dia perlukan di meja Yoona. Saat dirinya akan berjalan tangan Donghae mencekalnya.

"Ada apa? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae, wajahnya ikut panik.

"Aku harus bertemu Choi Siwon dari Hyundai Group pada pukul setengah sepuluh siang ini."

"Bukankah itu bagianku? Oh tidak—aku ikut." Donghae mengerjap, suara terdengar khawatir.

Hyukjae menahan Donghae ketika boss menggairahkannya akan bangkit. "Tidak, sir. Tumpukkan berkas itu lebih membutuhkanmu dan harus selesai hari ini juga. Aku telah mempelajarinya kerja sama ini dengan Hyundai Group jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hyukjae, Siwon predator! Dia biseks!" Donghae membentak.

Wajah Hyukjae mengeras. "Kemarin kau bilang kita bisa professional dalam bekerja meskipun menjalin hubungan ini, Lee Donghae." katanya dengan dingin.

Donghae membatu sejenak, kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya menggunakan satu tangan. "Fine! Supir Jung akan mengantarmu!" katanya tanpa menurunkan suaranya.

Hyukjae merunduk, memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir Donghae. Namun, lagi-lagi tangan Donghae meraih lengannya.

"Bersama Yoona?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng. "Yoona lebih sibuk daripadaku."

"Aku pergi." Pamit Hyukjae begitu Donghae mengendurkan pegangannya. Kakinya sedikit berlari melangkah keluar dari ruangan Donghae.

"Brengsek!" Donghae mengumpat keras, menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, tangannya menyisir rambut hitamnya.

 **…**

Hyukjae mengucapkan terima kasih pada supir Jung dan supir Jung bilang akan menunggunya, Hyukjae hanya bisa mengiyakan saja jika dia menolak maka amukan Donghae yang akan diterimanya. Perdebatannya dengan Donghae sebelum berangkat benar-benar memakn waktu dan akhirnya dia yang terlambat.

Hyukjae membuka pintu mobil, dengan langkah terburu-buru memasuki restaurant italia tempat perjanjian bertemu. Hyukjae tidak perlu mencari sosok Choi Siwon karena mereka janjian dengan meja reservasi nomor 7.

Kakinya bergegas mendekat begitu menangkap meja dengan dengan papan nomor 7 dan bahu tegap milik lelaki telah menduduki dengan membelakanginya.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, Tuan Choi Siwon." Hyukjae membungkuk selama lima detik , lalu menatap penuh penyesalan pada sosok di depannya.

Hyukjae melihat Choi Siwon terdiam sebentar dengan bibir yang terkatup, itu ekspresi terkaguman. Hyukjae sudah mengingat wajah Choi Siwon sebelum dia berangkat kesini, ditambah bentuk muka seperti kuda yang khas.

Pimpinan Hyundai Group itu melemaskan punggungnya kemudian tersenyum santai. "Ya, silahkan duduk." Suruhnya.

Hyukjae meletakkan barang bawaanya di meja lalu mendudukkan diri pada kursi berwarna merah pekat itu. "Terima kasih, Tuan Choi."

Setelah itu, pelayan pria datang membawa nampan minuman. Jus untuk Hyukjae dan kopi hitam untuk Siown. Dan berlalu dari sana setelah membawa papan nomor.

"Tuan Choi, aku sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Ada sedikit insiden di kantor." Hyukjae kembali berucap penuh penyeselan.

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku agak marah padamu membuatku menunggu lima menit. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melupakannya."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Karena aku sudah menghabiskan waktumu untuk menunggu bisakah langsung ke pokok permasalahan?" tanya sopan.

"Ya, langsung saja." Sahut Siwon sambil membukan berkas di depannya begitupun dengan Hyukjae.

"Sebelumnya, aku sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatanku namun itu tidak bisa dengan mudah merubah keputusan dari pihak kami. Kami juga harus memikirkan dengan matang dengan perpanjang kontrak kerjasama ini, yang pastinya bisa menguntungkan kedua pihak tanpa kerugian di pihak kami. Jadi, saya mohon dengan sangat tidak melibatkan kesalahan saya dalam diskusi kita nantinya."

Siwon tertawa. "Aku suka cara kerjamu. Ya, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Choi."

"Siwon saja, agar bisa terdengar lebih bersahabat."

"Setelah pembicaraan kontrak ini selesai." Hyukjae menolak sehalus dan sesopan mungkin, bibirnya tertarik tersenyum.

Selama lebih dari satu jam mereka melakukan pembicaraan dengan banyak perbedaan pendapat. Dan selama itu mereka telah mencapai keputusan bersama yang akan melanjutkan kerjasama kedua perusahaan tersebut. Tentu saja dengan berbagai persyaratan dari pihak Siwon maupun Hyukjae dengan harapan tanpa adanya resiko kerugian.

"Makan siang? Sudah menghampiri jam makan siang." Tawa Siwon.

"Boleh, Siwon-ahh."

"Ya, seperti itu. Terdengar lebih bersahabat." Siwon terkekeh kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya.

Hyukjae tidak perlu kaku karena sepertinya Choi Siwon orang yang termasuk ringan dan mudah bergaul. Dan tiga menit kemudian dua pelayan datang dan selama tiga menit itupula Siwon banyak tentang dirinya yang bekerja pada Donghae.

Dua menu yang berbeda ditaruh di meja. Fettuccine Alferado untuk Hyukjae dan Siwon Chicken Parmigiana.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Hyukjae pada sang pelayan yang dibalas anggukan serta senyuman.

"Makanlah." Siwon mempersilahkan.

"Ya, selamat makan." Hyukjae menyahut ringan dan Siwon tertawa.

Dan selama makan mereka banyak berbagi cerita. Sebenarnya hanya Siwon yang banyak bercerita dan Hyukjae aktif sebagai pendengar. Tapi terkadang Hyukjae menjawab ketika Siwon bertanya padanya.

"Sepertinya kalian terlihat bahagia."

Kedua orang itu menoleh. Hyukjae membelalak kaget, Siwon menyatukan alisnya.

"Presedir Lee?"

"Lee Donghae?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NEWT BALIK LAGIIIIII!**

 **Aku tahu ini salah banget menelatarkan ff Mask tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tiba-tiba kehilangan mood, hehehe… :D**

 **Tapi aku tetep nerusin kok. Dan ini aku bawa chap barunya jadi mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan ya.**

 **Okeh, lagi-lagi aku apdet tengah malem dan sekarang kaya aku udah setara ama kalong-kalong di luar sana. Dan, di ff sebelah aku tanpa sadar ngasih tau nama aku jadi kalian kalo mau manggil aku boleh nama aku ataupun Newt asal aja jangan Thor yak arena aku bukan salah satu pegawai pahlawan super hahahaha…**

 **Siplah berenti curhat. Aku mau bilang makasih sama review dan kesetian kalian menantikan ff ini. Jadi terus muncul ya biar aku juga semangat ngetiknya.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA OLLLLLL… I LOPE UUUUUUUUUUU…**


	7. Chapter 6

**MASK**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk) with JO SOHYUN**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **M**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **SEX CONTENT!**

 **NC!**

* * *

Kehadiran Donghae yang tiba-tiba memang mengejutkan bagi kedua orang itu. Jika Siwon terkejut dengan keheranan maka berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang terkejut dengan rasa kesal yang mendidih.

Siwon berdiri. "Kau datang, Lee Donghae? Mau makan bersama?"

Mata Donghae yang sedang menatap Hyukjae beralih pada Siwon. "Tidak perlu. Aku punya jam makan siangku sendiri."

"Oh, ayolah, sobat." Siwon tertawa renyah.

Donghae mengeraskan tatapan serta ekpresinya, bahunya menengang, memperingati Siwon dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

Siwon yang memang sudah lama berteman dengan Siwon tentu tahu itu. Dia hanya mengangkat kedua tangan dengan ringisan kecil.

Donghae kembali beralih mata pada Hyukjae yang sibuk menontonnya sejak tadi, meraih tangan Hyukjae kemudian menariknya.

Hyukjae yang tidak siap dengan tarikan Donghae sedikit terjengit dan agak oleng ketika berdiri. Beruntung kakinya bisa mengimbanginya dengan cepat, tangannya yang bebas membawa barang-barangnya di meja kemudian membiarkan Donghae menariknya keluar restaurant.

Di depan sana sudah ada mobil yang biasa Donghae gunakan. Hyukjae meringis merasakan pegangan kuat Donghae di tangannya yang sudah menyerupai cengkraman.

Donghae membuka pintu penumpang. "Masuk." Suruhnya dingin.

Hyukjae tidak langsung menuruti, memiringkan posisinya sehingga bisa melihat ekpresi Donghae yang tidak bisa ia tebak.

"Donghae, kita sebelumnya sudah sepakat."

"Hyuk, hal yang paling tersulit aku lakukan adalah mengontrol emosiku sendiri." Donghae memeringati tegas, memejamkan matanya sambil menelan ludahnya dan ketika mata hitam itu terbuka benar-benar seperti akan siap meledak.

Hyukjae mendengus menyerah. Tanpa mengeluarkan protes lagi dia memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil, disusul Donghae. Bahkan ketika pintu mobil berdebum karena di tutup Hyukjae tetap mempertahankan posisi kepalanya menghadap jendela.

Hyukjae melirik ketika mendengar helaan nafas berat dari samping dan melihat Donghae yang sedang menutup matanya dengan lengan di dahi. Ia bedecak pelan lalu kembali membuang wajah ke samping.

Hyukjae merasa geli dengan dirinya saat ini. Hyukjae tahu dengan jelas jika sikapnya sekarang ini sedang merajuk, seperti wanita yang biasa lakukan. Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kedatangan mendadak Donghae hanya saja dia merasa kesal pada Donghae yang meremehkannya dan kekhawatiran berlebihannya yang tidak beralasan bagi Hyukjae membuatnya seperti makhluk paling lemah di muka bumi ini.

…

Hyukjae hanya diam ketika Donghae meraih tangannya, kali ini dengan lembut, dan membiarkan pria itu menariknya memasuki restoran Shashimi. Dan saat mereka masuk seorang pelayan wanita sudah mendampingi mereka, menuntunnya ke ruangan yang privasi.

Pelayan membuka pintu, mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Melepaskan tangannya dari Donghae lalu mengambil duduk, mengabaikan Donghae yang masih betah berdiri sambil menontonnya.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, kali ini dengan tiga pelayan yang membawa makanan. Setelah makanan tertata di meja, pelayan-pelayan itu pamit undur diri dengan sopan dan Hyukjae membalasnya tak kalah sopan, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum ramah.

Donghae mendekat saat ketiga pelayan itu telah pergi, mengambil duduk di samping Hyukjae. Matanya terus memperhatikan Hyukjae.

"Hyuk, bicaralah." Mohon Donghae.

Donghae menyerah, di diamkan oleh Hyukjae beberapa menit saja dia tidak sanggup dan bagaimana bila dia hidup tanpa sekertaris menawannya. Sungguh, membayangkan saja Donghae tidak bisa.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, menciumi setiap buku-buku jari Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Aku tahu aku salah, jadi jangan mendiami aku lagi, sayang."

Hyukjae menarik tangannya sehingga Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. "Donghae, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Kau membuatku seperti idiot yang lemah."

Donghae terbelalak, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Hyukjae, menariknya mendekat hingga dahi mereka bertemu dan ibu jarinya bergerak lembut di atas pipi Hyukjae. Donghae menggeleng pelan, menjilat bibirinya kemudian menggigitnya.

"Hyukjae sayang, jangan pernah berfikiran seperti itu. Kaulah yang terbaik, Hyuk." Bisik Donghae tepat di depan bibir Hyukjae.

"Tapi kau yang membuatku berfikir seperti itu, Hae."

"Aku bersalah. Maafkan aku, oke?" Donghae menyahut cepat.

Donghae segera mempertemukan bibir mereka, menghentikan Hyukjae yang akan bicara. Bibirnya bergerak memagut bibir atas Hyukjae dan ketika ia melihat Hyukjae memejamkan matanya yang sudah menikmati ciuman ini dirinya ikut menutup matanya.

Donghae bisa merasakan bibir bawah Hyukjae yang bergerak membalas gerakan bibirnya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum dan membuatnya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Yap, Donghae tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Donghae perlahan merebahkan Hyukjae di lantai, kedua lengannya langsung menopang tubuhnya agar Hyukjae tidak tertindih. Donghae mendesis dalam ciumannya ketika tangan Hyukjae menjalar mengalungi lehernya, meremas rambutnya pelan.

Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhnya bisa berbaring di bawah Donghae, dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka dan Donghae yang berada di tengah-tengah. Ciuman Donghae begitu nikmat, bibir tipisnya sangat lihai memanja anggota mulutnya. Hyukjae menaikkan kaki kanannya ke tubuh Donghae, menekan kakinya dan gerakkan itu tanpa sengaja membuat kedua milik mereka bergesekkan.

Hyukjae mengerang di susul geraman keras dari Donghae. Pada saat itulah Hyukjae tersadar, jika mereka sedang berada di restaurant. Hyukjae menarik kepalanya bersamaan mata beningnya yang terbuka. Hyukjae meringis saat merasakan bibirnya berdenyut keras, pasti bibirnya membengkak.

"Sayang—"

"Donghae, ini tempat makan." Sela Hyukjae memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Tapi aku sungguh merindukanmu dan menginginkanmu."

"Ini tempat umum dan itu sangat tidak sopan jika kita keluar dan ruangan ini bau aroma seks."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya, Hyuk."

"Kau lapar dan harus makan, Hae."

"Itu oke. Aku hanya perlu menyetubuhimu dan aku akan kenyang."

Batin Hyukjae sempat mendengus tak percaya. Rasanya ingin sekali Hyukjae meninju Donghae namun ia harus menahan tangannya. Perkataannya itu melecehkannya.

"Donghae, tapi aku tidak nyaman." Hyukjae bersyukur bisa memperingati Donghae dengan rasa perhatiannya.

Tetapi sepertinya kali ini berhasil, terbukti dari Donghae yang terdiam dan mulai mengangkat tubuh dari Hyukjae setelah mendesah jengkel. Hyukjae juga ikut mendudukkan diri dan senyuman geli tidak bisa ia tahan ketika melihat ekpresi frustasi Donghae. Tentu saja itu pura-pura, agar ia tak dicurigai.

"Hyuk, jangan menertawakanku!" Seru Donghae.

Hyukjae mengulum bibirnya lalu kembali dengan duduknya seperti semula, memegang sumpit dan menyuapkan satu sasahimi yang telah jadi ke dalam mulutnya.

Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae yang sedang makan dalam diam dengan tenang, dengan gerakkan halus dia meluruskan kedua tangannya lalu merengkuh pinggang kecil Hyukjae dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak kekasih laki-lakinya.

"Hyuk, haruskah kita membuat percakapan? Kau sepertinya masih marah padaku." Donghae bergumam tepat di telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul. "Benarkah? Hm, sedikit, jika kau ingin tahu."

"Ayolah, sayang, bukan hanya kau saja yang marah disini." kata Donghae dengan nada merajuknya.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus malas.

"Lee Hyukjae." Donghae mendesis melihat respon yang diberikan oleh sekertaris seksinya.

"Apa?" Tantang Hyukjae, suaranya terdengar kuat.

Baiklah, Donghae menyerah. " _Fine_ , Hyuk. Aku takkan membatasi jadi tanyakan apa yang mau kau tahu!" katanya jengkel.

Hyukjae agak memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae, menunjukan keseriusannya saat ini. "Hae, sungguh—" Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya sejenak. "Kenapa kau sangat khawatir pada Siwon?"

Donghae terperangah sebentar sebelum mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Aku bukan mengkhawatirkannya tapi kau, Hyuk. Siwon itu predator mengerikan. Hampir dari semua sekertarisku pernah dia tiduri."

Hyukjae terdiam cukup lama. Mulutnya spontan menyebutkan nama seseorang membuat Donghae mengeryit tak suka. "Yoona?"

"Ya, dia sudah menjadi mantan Siwon sejak lima bulan yang lalu." Sahut Donghae dingin.

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang dan melemaskan tubuhnya yang entah kapan menenggang. Katakanlah ini terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kenyataan ini sebelumnya dan entahlah mengapa sedikit perasaan khawatir pada Yoona. Mungkin karena perempuan itu baik padanya sejak awal kedatangannya.

Donghae menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyukjae. "Kau mengkhawatirkan Yoona?" tanyanya penuh selidik dan… amarah.

 _Oh no_ , Hyukjae mulai merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan dari atasan panasnya. "Ya, tentu saja iya, Hae."

"Sekertaris Lee." Peringat Donghae dengan tajam menggunakan posisi mereka.

" _Fuck it._ " Umpat Hyukjae tanpa suara.

"Kau benar-benar, _sir_." Geram Hyukjae. "Yoona perempuan baik tentu aku khawatir, aku juga terkejut mendengar tentang hal itu dan dari semua itu hanya rasa kepedulian manusiaku. Itu saja, Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae yakin jika dirinya sedang mabuk makanya dia berani memanggil nama lengkap Donghae. Jujur saja dia sudah sangat jengkel dengan posesif menyebalkan bossnya.

Donghae mengerutkan area mulutnya, menahan semua kemarahan untuk pacar prianya. Membuang wajahnya begitu juga dengan nafasnya lalu kembali menatap wajah yang akhir-akhir ini ia puja. "Baiklah, aku tidak mau kita bertengkar lagi." Katanya menyerah.

Begitupun dengan Hyukjae. dia juga langsung menenangkan dirinya pendengar perkataan Donghae. "Ya, lalu?"

Hyukjae hanya ingin mengembalikan suasan yang sebelumnya dan memusnahkan hawa panas pertengkaran mereka.

"Yeah, dia biseks, Hyuk, sama sepertiku tapi dia lebih dulu daripada aku. Dia punya pacar laki-laki dan pacarnya itu juga temanku. Jadi, bisa dikatakan kami bertiga itu ada dalam ruang lingkup pertemanan yang sama."

" _Oh my god_!" Hyukjae berseru. "Donghae, ini lebih mengejutkan."

"Aku tahu ini sangat sulit dipercaya untuk orang lain tapi inilah kenyataannya, sayang." Donghae membasahi bibirnya, memfokuskan mata dan seluruh pikirannya pada Hyukjae. "Aku mempunyai perbedaan sedikit dengannya. Kalau pacar asliku seorang wanita dan kau yang berkelamin laki-laki sebagai selingkuhanku maka Siwon keterbalikannya. Pacar aslinya adalah seorang pria dan selingkuhannya semuanya adalah wanita. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Hyukjae hanya bergumam dengan kepala yang mengangguk.

"Dan aku tahu arti tatapannya padamu. Itu tatapan tertarik, dia menyukaimu, Hyuk." Lanjut Donghae yang sepertinya emosinya kembali keluar karena mengingat kejadian saat meeting tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Hae." Tekan Hyukjae dengan jelas.

"Hyukjae, kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya dia." Donghae menggeram frustasi. "Oke, pembicaraan selesai. Kau bisa mengganti topik."

Hyukjae membuang nafas dari hidungnya, menahan rasa kesalnya. "Ceritakan padaku kenapa kenapa Siwon bisa putus dengan Yoona."

Donghae mengeryit sesaat lalu melemaskan pundaknya. "Seperti kataku tadi. Yoona tahu bahwa dia hanya selingkuhan dari seorang gay. Dan aku yakin itu pasti menyakiti harga dirinya sebagai wanita." Donghae menjeda sebentar untuk mendengus geli. "Yah, itu sangat keterlaluan. Selingkuhan dari seorang gay, bukankah lebih baik menjadi orang ketiga di rumah tangga orang daripada selingkuhan seorang gay?"

Donghae mengeryit melihat Hyukjae yang terdiam. Cukup lama dia menyadari maksud keterdiaman Hyukjae. bibirnya langsung mengatup dengan tangan yang terulur meraih tubuh Hyukjae ke pelukannya.

…

Ketika Donghae menghentikan mobil, supir Jung sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama gedung, menanti kehadian tuannya. Pria paruh baya itu bergegas membukakan pintu untuk tuannya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Donghae.

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat supir Jung sedikit membungkuk padanya. Tanganya mengibas di udara, mengatakan pada supir Jung untuk jangan terlalu sopan dan formal padanya.

Donghae berputar ke depan melewati kap mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae yang agak terkejut. Membantu Hyukjae turun dari mobil, berputar kembali ke kap mobil kemudian menarik masuk ke dalam kantornya sendiri.

Donghae yang tampan dan panas itu tersenyum pada setiap pegawainya yang memberi hormat padanya. Mengabaikan sosok androgini yang sedang merasa risih dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Setiap dia mencoba melepaskan pegangan Donghae dari tangannya yang ada tangan besar itu semakin kuat cengkramannya. Ia masih terus mengikuti kemana langkah Donghae memimpin. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah begitu setiap mata yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan kerutan.

…

Yoona tampak terkejut saat Hyukjae dan Donghae memasuki ruangan. Dengan sigap wanita cantik itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Presedir Lee, Jaksa Cho Kyuhyun sedang menunggu dan sudah di dalam ruangan."

" _Thanks_ , Yoona." Donghae tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya kemarahannya sudah melebur.

Hyukjae juga tersenyum. Baru ingin menyapa lagi-lagi bossnya menariknya untuk mengikutinya menuju ruangannya.

Hyukjae memanjangkan tangannya ke depan, meraih pintu lebih dulu dan membukakan untuk Donghae. Bagaimanapun mereka tengah di kantor dan Hyukjae harus kembali ke posisinya.

" _Danke, babe_." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang berhasil memunculkan semu merah di pipi putih Hyukjae.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan disana. Lebih tepatnya di sofa, sosok jangkung berambut ikal cokelat sedang duduk tegak bak bangsawan. Menjelaskan keeksistensiannya. Sosok yang di sebutkan Yoona tadi memang bukanlah main-main. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosok tersebut.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Jaksa muda yang terkenal cekatan dalam menghadapi kasusnya. Dan hampir sebagian kasusnya adalah para penjahat penjabat tinggi di Korea Selatan dan eksekutif-eksekutif perusahaan yang bermain kotor dengan uang. Tak jarang banyak yang meminta jaksa muda itu menjadi bagian dari beberapa orang yang mengincar aman namun citranya selalu bersih.

Dan kehadirannya disini cukup membuat Hyukjae bertanda tanya. Mungkinkah jaksa itu sedang menyelidiki perusahaan ini yang artinya bisa membantunya meruntuhkah Lee Donghae.

Belum sedetik Hyukjae merasa senang dan detik selanjutnya pupus harapannya dengan jaksa itu. Melihat bagaimana akrabnya mereka berdua yang saling melempar senyum dan menyapa layaknya teman.

"Hei, apa kabar, _dude_?" Donghae menyapa, khas laki-laki saat bertemu. Melepaskan pegangannya kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri karena suaranya.

Mereka berpelukan ala bersaudara sejenak.

"Baik. Seperti yang kau lihat." Jaksa Cho tersebut merentangkan tangannya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

Donghae merendahkan tubuh dan akhirnya bokongnya menyentuh sofa. Lidahnya bergerak melontarkan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana liburanmu di Swiss?"

"Sangat menyenangkan." Sahut Kyuhyun. Ikut duduk kembali di sofa seperti Donghae. "Dan aku bertemu dengan Kibum. Dia menanyakan kabarmu dan kukatakan jika kau baik-baik saja."

" _Well_ , itu bagus. Kudengar Kibum akan pulang ke Korea." Donghae melipat satu kakinya di atas kakinya yang lain.

"Benar. Mungkin malam ini dia akan tiba." Jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian menyeruput teh yang disediakan oleh pegawai Donghae.

"Jadi?"

Kyuhyun berdecak lalu meletakan cangkir teh di atas meja. "Wah, Donghae, kau sangat kaku sekali. Sifat _to-the-point_ yang kau miliki tak pernah berkurang."

"Dan mulut keperempuanmu semakin cerewet."

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Donghae mendesah malas. Sudut matanya menyadari Hyukjae masih berdiri di sampingnya membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa masih disitu? Kemarilah, duduk di sampingku." Suruh Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi sofa yang kosong.

Hyukjae ingin menolak namun Donghae kembali memancarkan kilatan mutlak membuat Hyukjae mengiyakan saja. Memutari sofa lalu duduk di samping bossnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae seakan berucap 'Siapa', mengisyaratkannya menggunakan lirikan yang mengarah pada Hyukjae.

"Sekertaris pribadiku."

Merasa dirinya yang diperkenalkan, Hyukjae mengangguk sopan pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan singkat juga oleh jaksa muda tersebut.

"Apa?" Donghae mengerutkan lagi dahinya, kesal dengan tatapan menyelidik Kyuhyun yang ingin tahu. "Langsung saja. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun melirik Hyukjae dengan keterdiamannya membuat Hyukjae yang sebagai sasaran tak enak hati, sedikit canggung.

"Tenang saja, dia aman." Donghae mengibaskan tangannya.

Telah terkonfirmasi dan Kyuhyun mempercayai itu karena Donghae sendiri yang bilang. "Kupikir cukup aman."

Donghae menaikan alisnya. "Cukup aman?" Punggungnya agak menunduk, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, dan membiarkan wajahnya bertumpu pada jari-jarinya yang bertautan. Siap mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, High Company cukup aman. Mereka baru saja melunasi hutangnya pada Seoul Central Bank yang menyebabkan menurunnya harga saham namun sekarang sudah kembali stabil. Dan hutang pajak mereka pada pemerintahan seperempat persen lagi lunas jadi kupikir cukup aman."

Tingkat keseriusan pembicaraan mereka naik. Dan itu jelas terdengar dari nada suara Kyuhyun keluarkan, begitu luwes, tegas dan meyakinkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan berinvestasi jutaan won jadi tidak ada kata 'cukup aman' dan aku mau itu harus 'benar-benar aman'."

"Donghae, kenapa investasi ini sangat penting bagi mereka karena mereka membutuhkan modal untuk menutupi hutangnya pada pemerintahan." Jelas Kyuhyun. Jaksa muda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa lalu menyilangkan dua tangannya di dada dan melipat kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya. "Aku yakin kau bisa membuat perjanjian yang menguntungkan, itu pilihanmu. Aku hanya orang hukummu."

Hyukjae melirik dua pria ketegori hebat itu secara bergantian, sebelum pada akhirnya matanya jatuh di Donghae. Boss panasnya itu masih terdiam dengan wajah datar dengan kadar dingin dan keseriusannya tak menurun.

Sejujurnya, Hyukjae terkejut bukan main. Dia kira seorang Cho Kyuhyun datang kemari karena memiliki konflik dengan perusahaan yang Donghae pimpin tetapi setelah mendengar percakapan mereka barulah ia mengerti. Dan sekarang baru ia ketahui bahwa perusahaan Donghae yang berhasil menggaet jaksa muda tersebut sebagai firma hukumnya.

Perusahaan Donghae bukanlah perusahaan ecek-ecek yang artinya tidak mudah digoyahkan. Terbukti dari bersihnya dia bermain dan siapa yang memegang hukum di kantornya.

Hyukjae juga tidak bisa menahan matanya dari jaksa muda di depannya, ketampannya tidak kalah dari Donghae. Rambut hitamnya dengan _style_ poni ke atas, membentuk jambul membuat kesan berwibawa di tubuh tingginya, yang pasti lebih tinggi dari bossnya.

Hyukjae tersentak saat merasakan remasan di pahanya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati wajah tak bersahabat boss panasnya. Ohh, tertangkap basah memerhatikan Kyuhyun dan itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya." Nada Donghae terdengar dingin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban Donghae. Kemudian meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua berkas dari sana, meletakannya di meja. "Ini data-data yang kau pinta."

" _Thanks_ , Kyu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Sekali lagi Donghae menjawab tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Boss, dia tamumu." Hyukjae berbisik pada Donghae dengan gerakkan bibir saja.

"Kau mengusirku?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan sebelah matanya, tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhir temannya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kibum." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sebentar walau akhirnya matanya kembali fokus menyorot Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun memandang dua rekan kerja tersebut dengan heran, keberadaanya terabaikan dan akhirnya pria itu mengerti. Jaksa muda itu menghela nafas panjang lalu berdiri. "Oke, aku pergi. Selesaikan permasalahan intim kalian." Sindirnya dengan ketus.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar sambil menenteng tas kerja. Jujur, dia kesal diabaikan. Lihat saja pembalasannya pada Lee brengsek itu.

Hyukjae tergagap, merasa jika posisinya yang disebutkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas sebagai sikap sopannya. Hyukjae sempat menahan nafas ketika lengan Kyuhyun membuka pintu, memperlihatkan punggung tegap jaksa tersebut. Dia sedikit kagum dan iri tentu saja. Jaksa itu mempunyai proposi tubuh yang sempurna untuk pria.

Hyukjae terlonjak, tangannya ditarik dan membuat dirinya kembali duduk. Dia menelan ludah. Ketakutan mulai muncul setelah melihat wajah boss yang juga pacarnya siap menghancurkan batu. Keras, dingin dan tajam.

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

Mata Hyukjae mengambang, kilasan bayangan Kyuhyun yang ia kagumi terlintas. "Ya, dia sangat panas."

Senyum kecil yang sempat tersemat di bibirnya menghilang tergantikan tubuhnya yang menegang. Kelopak Hyukjae berkedip cepat setelah menyadari kesalahannya, dengan gugup dia memperbaiki ucapannya. "Ya, dia—maksudku, secara genetik Jaksa Cho menarik."

Donghae mengetatkan garis bibirnya.

"Aku hanya berpendapat, _sir_." Hyukjae menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke atas di sisi tubuhnya. Bahasa tubuhnya seakan berbicara, 'Aku tidak mengatakan yang salah'.

Donghae memejamkan matanya kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju meja kerja miliknya. Memilih untuk tidak dibahas, kepalanya rasanya mau pecah.

Hyukjae mengambil berkas yang diberikan Kyuhyun di meja. Tersunggut-sunggut mengikuti Donghae. "Dasar tukang ngambek." Gerutunya.

Donghae yang sudah duduk di kursi mendelik ke seketaris androgininya, tidak terima mendengar seperti ejekan di telinganya. "Kemari. Berdiri di sampingku." Suruhnya dingin yang pas dengan ekpresinya saat ini.

Hyukjae bergegas menurutinya. Menggerakan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di samping kursi atasannya yang pecemburu, seperti ucapannya tadi.

Donghae merebut berkas dari tangan Hyukjae dan agak di banting ke atas meja. Lalu, menarik pinggul kekasih prianya hingga terduduk di atas kakinya, menyamping dari tubuhnya.

Kedua lengan kekar Donghae terlipat erat di pinggang Hyukjae, menempelkan wajahnya pada bahu Hyukjae. "Aku tidak bisa marah padamu atau mengabaikanmu lebih dari semenit."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Ya. Dan jika emosiku yang tadi digabungkan dengan saat ini maka jawabannya adalah sangat marah."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya, kepalanya merunduk untuk mengecup bibir Donghae membuat pria itu tegak dalam duduknya.

"Masih marah padaku?"

"Kau memohon maaf lewat ciumanmu tadi?"

"Ya." Hyukjae mengulum bibirnya, bermaksud menggoda bossnya.

Donghae melemaskan pundaknya, mengikuti permainan seketaris perubah seksualnya. "Aku akan memafkanmu jika ciumanmu lebih basah dan intim." Donghae mengakat alisnya, memberikan tawaran yang hebat menurutnya.

Hyukjae mendengus. "Dasar pencemburu ulung, pangeran seks-ku."

Seringai muncul di sudut bibir Donghae setelah mendengar kembali julukannya keluar dari bibir tebal hyukjae.

Hyukjae melingkarkan dua tangannya di leher Donghae. Kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Donghae, mempersempit jarak hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menempel sempurna dan saling memagut. Ciuman yang lebih intens, basah, bergairah dan lebih dalam tentunya.

Donghae yang pertama menyudahi ciuman mereka.

" _Sir_ , bolehkah aku bertanya?" Hyukjae mengeluarkan suara manjanya. Tangannya masih memeluk leher Donghae, mengelus lembut di bagian belakang leher pria jantan itu.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang si Cho gila itu maka lupakan." Donghae menjawab, agak sinis.

Hyukjae merengut jengkel. "Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku belum bertanya."

Donghae menyerah. Menghela nafas lalu menjawab dengan malas. "Oke, tanyakan."

"Cho Kyuhyun—maksudku, Jaksa Cho itu, dia temanmu?"

"Kenapa? Kau minta untuk aku kenalkan?" Lirikan tajampun tak bisa terhindar begitu mendengar pertayaan Hyukjae yang mempunyai maksud lain.

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Hyukjae meringis sebal. "Bukankah dia jaksa? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi firma hukummu?"

Donghae bengong sebentar. Bibirnya mengalun tawa rendah yang seksi. "Penasaran seperti biasa, Seketaris Lee."

"Oke, lupakan. Tidak usah di jawab." Ketus Hyukjae.

"Dasar tukang ngambek."

Hyukjae mendelikan mata, tak terima. Barusan Donghae membalikan kata-katanya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun yang dijuluki jaksa muda bertalenta itu adalah temanku. Dia memang seorang jaksa tapi merangkap sebagai pengacaraku."

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. Tampak puas karena jawaban sang boss namun ekpresi itu tidak bertahan lama. Rasa haus ingin tahu kembali tercetak di wajahnya. Dengan takut-taku ia menatap ke mata hitam pacaranya dan sepertinya Donghae mengizinkannya kembali bertanya.

"Aku dengar tadi kalian menyebut nama Kibum. Apa itu Kibum yang itu? Yang kau katakan padaku tadi pagi tentang pacar Siwon?"

"Ya." Donghae menyahut enteng.

Hyukjae terdiam keget. Bibirnya melipat kedalam kemudian berseru takjub. "WOW!"

Pria jantan itu hanya terkekeh, gemas dengan reaksi yang pria-nya tunjukkan.

"Apa pekerjaanya? Si Kibum itu?" Hyukjae kembali bertanya, kali ini menggunakan suara yang berbeda. Nadanya terdengar seperti… menantang.

"AKu tidak sabar melihat ekpresi kagetmu lagi." Donghae menyeringai licik, mungkin pamer. "Dia seorang produser."

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak.

"Produser film dan drama."

Sekarang mulutnya ikut melebar terbuka.

"Hebat! Perkumpulan anak kolongmerat!" Hyukjae berdecak kagum.

"Kau—Lee Donghae si pemilik Lee Group, perusahaan kontruksi terbesar. Choi Siwon si CEO Department Store dari Hyundai Group, kemudian Cho Kyuhyun si jaksa terhebat di Korea Selatan dan sekarang Kibum si produser film dan drama. Tidak bisa kubayangkan." Hyukjae tidak mampu berkedip. Mata beningnya menilik dalam Donghae, seakan sedang melihat seisi dunia di dalam diri boss panasnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, bahunya mengangkat naik menjelaskan dia tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Ia mengambil salah satu berkas dan memulai bekerja.

Hyukjae meredakan diri dari fase tentang kenyataan-pergaulan-Lee-Donghae dan ikut meraih berkas, tapi ini berkas yang tadi di bawa Kyuhyun. Mengeryit saat membacanya. Di kertas itu hanya berisikan nama-nama beserta jabatan dan nomer rekening. "Berkas apa ini?"

Donghae melirik sejenak lalu kembali dalam bacaanya. "Nama-nama tikus pencuri keju di kantorku."

"Korupsi?"

" _Bingo_!" Donghae berseru. Penanya bergerak menandatangani lalu menutup berkas kemudian membuka berkas lain.

Hyukjae manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kau akan menangkapnya?" Melirik bossnya yang serius bekerja dan sialnya menambah ketampanan wajahnya berlipat.

"Tentu saja."

"Dan memecatnya?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung?" Hyukjae mengeryit dalam, heran.

Donghae menutup berkas dan menaruhnya di meja. Setelahnya, memberikan fokus untuk sekertaris menawanya.

"Tergantung dengan kondisi mereka. Aku harus mendengar alasan mereka. Aku tidak mungkin membuat mereka benar-benar jatuh dan kehilangan segalanya, aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku menimbang dari sefatal apa kesalahan mereka dan disitulah peranku bermain."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Hyukjae berujar ragu-ragu. Secuil timpul rasa curiga.

"Mereka memanfaatkan keuntungan kantor untuk diri mereka masing-masing dan keuntungan mereka akan aku manfaat untuk keuntungan diriku sendiri. Sudah mengerti?"

"Kurasa iya." Hyukjae tidak puas. "Tetapi bukankah itu terlalu jahat?"

"JIka mereka bermain angka dan kertas padaku maka aku akan bermain dengan aturan dan kekuasaanku. Itu setimpal."

"Oke, aku mengerti."

Hyukjae meletakan map itu dan matanya tertarik pada map satunya yang juga di berikan Kyuhyun. Belum sempat ia buka Donghae lebih dulu menyambarnya. Kecurigaan mulai muncul di benaknya, artinya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan pria itu.

"Berkas apa itu?"

Donghae mengedikan bahunya. "Hanya data internal perusahaan lain."

"Yang Jaksa Cho bicarakan?"

"Nggg." Donghae mendengung, kemudian menaruh berkas itu di tumpukan berkas yang telah dia tanda tangani.

Gerakan pria itu sangat natural sehingga Hyukjae tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu berkas rahasia atau bukan. Bahkan, bossnya berlagak santai dan bukan perkara besar saat menjawabnya.

"Bukankah itu melanggar hukum?"

Donghae menoleh, bibirnya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus sekitar mata Hyukjae yang sedikit menghitam. "Kau tampak lelah."

Hyukjae terdiam dan kalimat itu tepat sasaran. _Terlihat jelaskah?_ —pikirnya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur." Sahut Hyukjae sambil menurunkan tangan Donghae dari wajahnya.

"Tidurlah di sofa sebentar. Aku tidak mau kelelahan."

Hyukjae tampak berpikir. Tawaran Donghae sangat menggiurkan. Dia memang susah tidur karena stress memikirkan rencananya dan juga kebimbangan hatinya dan itu membuat kepalanya mau meledak.

"Baik, aku akan memasang alarm, _sir_." Setuju Hyukjae, berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa. Berniat tidur hanya tiga puluh menit.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tak lama kembali memasukan ke dalam sakunya setelah menyetel alarm. Merebahkan tubuh kurusnya, satu tangannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya dan satunya lagi ia taruh menutupi wajahnya, mata beningnya yang indah perlahan menutup. Dan disaat mulai terlelap tanpa sadar dia menukuk naik kaki kirinya.

Donghae menggeleng seraya tersenyum lebar. Tingkah sekertarisnya itu lucu di matanya. Hyukjae tidur membuatnya bisa lebih konsentrasi untuk bekerja dan bisa menyelesaikan kerjaannya dengan cepat.

…

Hyukjae terlonjak. Merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan jiwanya tertarik, memaksa dua matanya terbuka. Denyutan-denyutan nyeri mulai menggerayangi kepalanya ketika dia mencoba duduk, mungkin ini akibat terbangun karena terkejut.

Setelah bangun karena terkejut sekarang matanya terkejut melihat jam. Tepat setengah jam lagi sudah masuk ke jam pulang kerja. " _Shit_!" umpatnya hampir menyerupai seruan. Niatnya tidur tiga puluh menit malah menjadi tiga jam.

Hyukjae menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Donghae sedang bertumpu dagu menatapnya sambil menahan senyuman geli dari meja kerjanya.

"Sudah bangun sekertaris malas-ku?"

Donghae memang tampak bersahabat tetapi suaranya terdengar dingin membuat Hyukjae gugup dan terpojok. Sial, citra baiknya telah jelek dan itu karena perbuatannya sendiri.

" _Sir_ , maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melunjak setelah kebaikanmu. Aku berniat tidur tiga puluh menit dan tidak tahu bahwa aku benar-benar ketiduran." Hyukjae sadar jika penjelasannya sangat berantakan. Dia sungguh-sungguh karyawan yang mengecewakan.

Donghae bangkit dari kursi jabatannya. "Hei, sayang, aku tahu. Aku yang mematikan alarm-mu." Katanya sembari memutari meja dan menyenderkan bokongnya di tepi meja.

Hyukjae terdiam dengan bengong. "Kau melakukannya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau kelelahan." Donghae melipat tangannya di dada. "Anggap saja itu nilai plus dariku."

"Lalu, haruskan aku berterima kasih juga?"

"Ya. Berterima kasih dengan plus juga tentunya."

"Bagiamana caranya?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, _bae_." Donghae menyeringai, matanya memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan hanya-mereka-yang-dewasa-yang-mengerti.

Hyukjae hanya merengut, kesal. Setelah mengerjainya dan membuat imej-nya buruk boss panasnya masih berani meminta hal-hal yang tak senonoh padanya.

"Ohiya, satu hal lagi, penampilan terbaikmu selalu saat baru bangun tidur, Sekertaris Lee. Sangat seksi apalagi bibir kissable milikmu yang paling terbaik."

Hyukjae memaksa tersenyum kemudian berdiri. "Terima kasih, _sir_."

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, kedua bahunya terangkat naik. " _Welcome, mr._ Lee."

Hyukjae mendengus malas, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dengan tangan yang sibuk membenahi rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. Pada saat dia keluar dia melihat Yoona seperti biasa, sibuk menyeleksi berkas sebelum sampai ke tangan Donghae.

"Hai, Yoona."

Gadis itu hampir akan melompat dari kursinya sebelum mendongak.

"Oh, hai, Hyukjae _oppa_." Yoona tersenyum lebar, namun tak lama dahinya mengeryit dalam setelah menyadari penampilan Hyukjae. "Kau terlihat muka bantal."

Hyukjae mengulum bibirnya, telapak tangannya menangkup pipinya. Pasti wajah bangun tidurnya terlihat jelas. "Yeah, aku sedikit mengantuk." Bohongnya.

"Benar, kau terlihat lelah." Gadis cantik itu mengangguk menyetujui. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut Hyukjae agak melengking. "Boleh aku melihat jadwal presedir Lee?"

Teringat tujuan utamanya kemari. Memang untuk mencocokan jadwal Donghae. memang Yoona yang bekerja lebih berat darinya. Sebelum masuk ke Hyukjae dan Donghae, wanita itu yang harus lebih dulu menyaringnya dan Hyukjae sedang berusaha belajar sedikit-sedikit agar Yoona tidak terbebani.

Yoona membuka laci lalu menyodorkan sebuah tab padanya. Sungguh baik wanita itu, bahkan dia sudah menyusun lebih dulu. Hyukjae berniat berterima kasih dengan mentraktirnya minum kopi kapan-kapan.

"Terima kasih, Yoona. Maaf menyusahkanmu." Kata Hyukjae penuh penyesalan.

Pipi wanita itu memerah, dengan malu-malu menyelipkan helai panjang ke belakang telinga. "Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja itu bantuan. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya atas diskusi dengan Choi Grup."

Rasa simpati menghigap di hati Hyukjae. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika tadi Yoona yang harus berdiskusi dengan Siwon. Pasti wanita itu akan terluka bertemu kembali dengan mantan pacarnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba saja dia mau menggap jika Yoona itu adalah adiknya. "Terima kasih. Itu juga berkatmu."

"Apa ada perubahan jadwal?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan mata yang sibuk mengamati tabel-tabel jadwal atasannya dari hari ke hari. Jari-jarinya sibuk bergerak di atas layar persegi tersebut.

"Ya. Pihak Taegook Group membatalkan pertemuan lusa dan beberapa tambahan jadwal untuk minggu depan."

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Yoona.

Yoona bergumam sebentar. "Hmm, _oppa_." Panggilnya lirih.

"Ya." Hyukjae menyahut. Matanya tetap terpaku pada tab di tangannya.

"Malam ini kau sibuk?"

Berhasil. Hyukjae mengangkat kepala, kelopak matanya berkedip saat menatap Yoona yang sedang menahan gugup.

"Mau menonton film denganku?"

Itu ajakan kencan. Hyukjae tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud wanita itu. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, menandakan kekagetannya.

Yoona membuang wajah sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Hyukjae. Jari cantiknya yang berkutek mengusap lehernya. "Maksudku, aku dapat dua tiket bioskop dari temanku dan aku tidak punya pasangan, jadi aku mengajakmu." Jelasnya dengan terbata-bata.

Jujur, Yoona takut dengan anggapan Hyukjae kepadanya. Dia sudah mati-matian membuang gengsi dengan dirinya lebih dulu mengajak kencan.

Hyukjae berkedip lagi. "Itu—"

"Yoona."

Sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi Hyukjae. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Disana, tak jauh dari mereka Donghae berdiri dengan wajah dingin tanpa senyum.

Atasan yang hampir di akui keseksiannya itu oleh seluruh pegawai wanita itu jalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping Hyukjae.

" _Please_ , bisakah kau antarkan berkas ini ke bagian perancangan?" pinta Donghae, tangannya terulur ke depan dengan tumpukan map.

Buru-buru Yoona mengambil alih map-map tersebut lalu bersuara dengan tergagap-gagap. Dia masih mengingat suasana hati bossnya yang buruk pagi tadi. "Ba-baik, Presedir."

Donghae tersenyum namun alisnya mengkerut melihat Yoona yang belum mengambil langkah satupun. "Yoona, aku mau sekarang." Pria itu masih berusaha lembut, mencoba menekan amarahnya.

Yoona nyaris menjerit mendengarnya. "Ya, sekarang. Permisi, Presedir." Yoona menyempatkan membungkuk sebelum mengambil langkah seribu menjauh, map-map itu ia peluk erat.

Ketika Yoona menghilang dari balik lift, Hyukjae langsung menghadapkan tubuh ke arah kekasihnya yang pemarah dan pencemburu. "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku saja?"

"Aku maunya dia. Yoona itu sekertarisku."

Sahutan enteng dari Donghae membuat kepala Hyukjae berdenging. Alarm-alarm agar dia tidak meledak berbunyi keras. "Aku juga sekertarismu." Suaranya nyaris menyerupai geraman.

Rahang Donghae mengeras, sudut bibirnya berkedut. Merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat Hyukjae yang terasa menghinanya. Donghae berusaha menstabilkan pernapasannya juga pemikirannya.

"Dan kau serius ingin berdebat denganku karena hal ini?" Donghae mendesis, tanpa membuka mulut dan gigi terkatup rapat.

Hyukjae mendesah berat. "Donghae, Yoona yang lebih sering berkerja dibandingkan aku. Dan saat ini kau mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku habis tidur dan tetap menyuruh perempuan itu yang sejak tadi sibuk setangah mati karena berkas-berkas untukmu."

"Dia berkerja untukku dan itu juga termasuk pekerjaanya."

Hyukjae diam, kakinya mundur satu langkah. "Donghae, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya dengan rasa frustasi yang kental. Ia tidak mengerti sikap berlebihan pria itu sejak pagi.

"Aku marah, Hyuk! Aku marah karena dia berani mengajakmu berkencan!" Donghae membentak.

Hyukjae membuka mulut, terperangah. "Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakkan, _sir_." Kagetnya menggunakan nada menyindir.

Itu kalimat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan Donghae untuk kembali ke ruangan Donghae guna mangambil ponselnya. Namun, Donghae masih di tempat ketika dia keluar. Hyukjae sengaja memperlambat kakinya, ingin mendengar balasan Donghae tetapi pria itu tetap bungkam dengan mata yang menatapnya penuh emosi.

Hyukjae telah memberikan kesempatan tapi bossnya sepertinya masih tidak mau bicara. Jadi, pria androgini itu benar-benar meninggalkan Donghae di sana sendirian. Ia menekan tombol lift dan menunggu pintu beso terbuka dengan jengkel.

Sementara itu, Donghae terlihat memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan berat. Dengan langkah besar-besar, Donghae mengejar Hyukjae yang telah masuk ke dalam lift. Ia berhasil masuk sebelum pintu lift tertutup sempurna dan langsung menyudutkan tubuh Hyukjae ke pojokan.

Donghae menahan kedua tangan Hyukae di sisi kepala. "Kau mau mengabaikan aku lagi?"

Hyukjae masih bertahan menutup mulutnya dan itu menguji kesabaran Donghae.

"Kenapa seharian ini kita di penuhi pertengkaran." Desah Donghae frustasi.

Kesabaran Lee Donghae habis. Tanpa babibu, bibirnya menyerang bibir Hyukjae. Tidak ada kelembutan di ciuman itu. Hyukjae masih tetap pada pertahanannya. Tidak bersuara ataupun merespon bibirnya.

Donghae berhenti tanpa menjauhkan wajah. Nafasnya memburu, entah menahan emosi atau menahan hasrat gairahnya. Mata hitamnya melirik ke atas sudut lift yang terdapat CCTV, Hyukjae mengikutinya sesaat dan pandangan Donghae kembali pada mata kekasih prianya yang masih terbuka nyalang.

"Bicaralah atau aku akan memperkosamu disini."

Ancaman Donghae berhasil menggoyahkan mata Hyukjae. Pria androgini itu tampak bergetar menahan ketakuan.

Hyukjae menurunkan matanya. "Aku mau pulang." Bisiknya.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, mengecup kilat bibir pria-nya lalu merubah posisi berdiri menjadi di samping Hyukjae. Lengannya terseman di pinggul sekertaris pria-nya. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun." Sela Donghae sebelum mulut Hyukjae membuka protes.

…

"Oke, Kibum-ahh. Aku akan menyusul nanti. Sampai ketemu."

Donghae mematikan sambungan panggilan hampir bersamaan dengan Supir Jung menghentikan laju mobil, tepat di depan gedung apartemen Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih, supir Jung."

Donghae melirik ke samping dan melihat pacar prianya sedang membuka pintu lalu keluar. Donghae buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke saku jas dan mengejar Hyukjae, menahan pergelangan tangan kurus itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Hyukjae tertawa mengejek. " _Of course not_."

Donghae menghela nafas, kakinya maju satu langkah mempersempit jarak keduanya. "Aku tahu aku keterlaluan tapi itu semua karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Jadi, mengertilah." Lirihnya dengan memohon.

Donghae mengecup dahi Hyukjae, pria dominan itu hanya tersenyum melihat keterdiaman sosok di depannya. " _Good night, bae_." Sekali lagi Donghae mencium dahi Hyukjae sebelum meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terpaku, memasuki mobil mewahnya.

Hyukjae tertegun. Tangannya mengepal erat, menolak pemikiran jika dia merasa tersentuh secara emosional dan menahan perasaanya yang bergetar karena goyah.

Hyukjae menyudahi ketidakwarasannya dan mengabaikanya, besok dia pasti kembali seperti semuala. Namun begitu ia membalikan badan, tubuh kurusnya terpaku. Tegak dan tegang.

"Sohyun-ahh." Sebut Hyukjae untuk dirinya sendiri. Terkejut melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik tiang penyangga gedung apartemennya.

Sohyun tersenyum dan Hyukjae yakini bahwa wanita itu memaksa tersenyum. Hyukjae juga hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya sekaligus menyambut pelukan dari Sohyun.

Sohyun menjauhkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae. " _Oppa_ , mau menonton film?"

Hyukjae ikut memluk pinggang Sohyun, bahunya terangkat naik. "Oke, aku yang bayar."

" _Nice_! Dengan satu popcorn jumbo." Sohyun tertawa dan Hyukjae tak tahan mengelus rambut wanita itu dengan sayang.

…

Donghae menggeram, nyaris dia mau membanting ponselnya ketika suara operator dan bukan suara Hyukjae. Ini sudah lima belas menit sejak masuk jam kantor namun sekertaris ondrogininya belum juga menampkan wajah.

Pagi tadi saat Donghae menjemputnya satpam yang berjaga disana mengatakan jika Hyukjae sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali namun pas dirinya sampai di kantor dan bertanya pada Yoona jika kekasih prianya belum sama sekali ada di kantor.

Donghae menggeram. "Sial!" umpatnya begitu suara operator yang kembali terdengar. Tangannya mencengkeram erat ponsel.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya berada. Ketika dia membuka pintu Yoona berjengit dan langsung berdiri dengan ketakutan. Wanita itu pasti ketakutan melihat wajahnya dan dia sadar itu. Salahkan saja emosinya yang sudah di ujung batas kendalinya.

"Yoona, apa kau tidak tahu keberadaan Hyukjae? Dia belum menghubungimu atau memberi kabar?"

Donghae langsung mengerang begitu Yoona menggeleng kaku, satu tangannya memijat pelepisnya.

Lift berdenting, menandakan ada yang datang.

Donghae dan Yoona dengan kompak menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan datang.

"Sialan! Dari mana saja kau, Lee Hyukjae?!" Donghae tak dapat mengontrol suaranya. Bentakannya menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan. Bahkan, Yoona sampai mengkerut takut.

Begitupun Hyukjae. Pria kurus itu sama takutnya dengan Yoona hanya saja dia harus melawannya.

Hyukjae membungkuk dalam. "Presedir, maaf atas keterlambatanku."

Donghae terperangah. Ia tahu bahwa pria terkasihnya tidak benar-benar menyesal, hanya nada suara yang dibuat menyesal yang artinya pura-pura menyesal. Baiklah, Hyukjae yang meminta untuk bermain peran maka dia akan menyanggupinya.

"Maaf? Kau pikir dengan kata 'maaf' bisa menarik kesalahanmu?" Donghae berkacak pinggang, memulai peran sebagai boss disini. "Dengan kata 'maaf' apa bisa menarik pandanganku tentang kau yang tidak berkompenten dalam pekerjaan ini?"

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya. Mata beningnya memerah dan berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Dia merasa terhina akan ucapan atasannya dan marah, entah untuk alasan apa tetapi mendengar Donghae yang memarahinya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku tahu dan sangat berterima kasih padamu karena suksesnya penandatanganan kontrak dengan Hyundai Group dan sekarang kau merasa besar kepala karena hal itu?"

Hyukjae terhenyak. Tertohok dengan ucapan Donghae yang seratus persen salah karena sesungguhnya karena hal pribadi. Dia akui itu salah tapi setelah mendengar kemarahan Donghae dia tidak akan mengakuinya.

Donghae mengedip, menggambarkan ketidakpercayaanya pada apa yang barusan dia katakan. Dia terbawa emosi juga perannya sampai tidak sadar akan perkataanya, bahwa kata-katanya menyakiti pria-nya.

Donghae membuka mulutnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu namun suaranya tidak keluar. Lalu, dering ponselnya mampu menjadikannya pengalihan sempurna.

"Lee Donghae." Sahutnya setelah ponselnya tertempel di telinga. Matanya terus menyorot Hyukjae yang telah membuang wajah, tidak mau menatapnya.

Donghae tidak berhenti mengutuk ketololannya yang bisa kelepasan dan bukan alih-alih meredakan kemarahan sekertaris androgininya malah menambah kemarahannya.

"Ya, aku akan datang." Donghae menurunkan ponselnya.

Donghae sengaja diam sebentar berharap Hyukjae memandanganya dan mengatakan sesuatu namun Hyukjae masih tetap pada pertahanannya. Dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk pria kekar tersebut berjalan menuju lift.

Hyukjae menghela nafas setelah keberadaan Donghae yang hilang. Ia tahu bahwa tidak boleh seperti ini karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah keputusannya. Dirinya sengaja pergi saat pagi-pagi buta untuk berolahraga dan mandi di sauna. Dia melakukan itu semua agar tidak bertemu Donghae.

Hyukjae ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak lemah dan tidak di bawah kontrol pria itu. Namun, mendengar perkataan Donghae terlebih lagi sikap atasannya padanya membuat perasaanya ikut terbawa. Ini salah dan terasa lucu baginya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Menyempatkan tersenyum pada Yoona yang menatapnya khawatir kemudian menyusul Donghae yang sudah berada di dalam lift dan sedang menahan tombol penahan pintu. Hah, setelah berlaku kasar padanya bahkan boss pencemburunya masih menunggunya.

Keadaan masih mencengkam di dalam kotak berjalan tersebut. Dua pria itu masih menutup rapat mulut dan berdiri tegak dalam ketengangan. Donghae memang mencuri-curi pandang pada Hyukjae namun pria kurus itu masih bertahan pada ekpresi datarnya.

Dan helaan nafas lebih keras keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang meninggalkannya begitu saja kerika lift terbuka. Jika tidak mengingat hubungan tersembunyinya Donghae mungkin sudah memecat Hyukjae karena berani mendahuluinya dan meninggalkannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin Donghae lakukan.

Selama melewati loby, Donghae berpikir keras bagaimana membujuk Hyukjae dan membuatnya mau berbicara kembali padanya. Ya, rangkaian-rangkaian rencana tergambar di otaknya, ketika Hyukjae duduk di sebelahnya maka dia akan merayu dengan bisikan-bisikan lembut. Bahkan, dia mengabaikan seluruh sapaan para pegawainya karena terlalu fokus berfikir.

Supir Jung menyambutnya dengan mobil yang terparkir di pintu loby utama , menunggunya sambil membuka pintu belakang penumpang. Awalnya, Donghae pikir rencana berjalan lancar tetapi nyatanya tidak. Seiring langkahnya mendekat semakin pula matanya membesar, keherenan melihat Hyukjae yang bukannya masuk ke pintu yang telah dibukakan Supir Jung tetapi memutar ke depan mobil, ke arah samping kemudi.

"Hyukjae—"

"Jangan bicara padaku."

Donghae hanya mampu menelan suaranya dan menutup rapat mulutnya, setelahnya Hyukjae benar-benar duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

Donghae menggeram. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dengan dahi yang mengkerut dalam. Pria kekar itu marah, sangat marah.

Jika saja supir Jung pegawai baru dia akan bergetar ketakutan tetapi pria paruh baya itu bukanlah orang yang baru berkerja pada Donghae satu atau dua hari tetapi sudah bertahun-tahun. Jadi, itu adalah hal yang biasa saat bossnya emosi.

Supir Jung mendorong pintu mobil begitu tubuh atasanya telah masuk dan duduk di dalam mobil. Supir Jung bergegas mengisi kursi kemudi lalu menjalankan mobil. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan suasana menyeramkan seperti ini namun sepertinya dua sosok yang ia asumsikan tengah bermasalah dan saling menutup mulut jadi hanya diam satu-satunya pilihan yang supir Jung bisa lakukan. Lagipula dirinya memang terkenal tak banyak omong, kan?

…

Pintu besar aula tersebut terbuka. Para eksekutif-eksekutif yang menghadari rapat mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut satu persatu. Ada yang menggerutu, ada yang terlihat puas dan adapula dereksi yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hasil rapat barusan selama dirinya aman.

Donghae mengerang sembari melemaskan punggungnya pada kursi, ibu jarinya dan telunjuk memijat pelan pelipisnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dari rapat memuakan yang telah usai.

Semula, mata bening itu hanya melirik kecil sebelum pada akhirnya wajah yang bisa terlihat tampan dan cantik bersamaan menoleh sempurna. Hembusan nafas yang berat keluar dari Hyukjae yang melihat betapa kelelehan bossnya itu, seakan dirinya bisa merasakan beban Donghae.

Jelas saja Donghae sangat kelelahan dan stres. Atasannya itu harus memutar otak untuk mengeluarkan pikiran-pikirannya, membuat para dereksi yang menentang jalannya rapat tersebut harus bersependapat dengannya. Rapat barusan sangat menguras otak beserta energi.

Bibir tebal Hyukjae terbuka, akan mengatakan sesuatu namun matanya menangkap sosok lain membuatnya menutup kembali bibirnya, yang berjalan menghampiri mereka dan lebih tepatnya Donghae.

"Donghae."

Donghae sedikit terlonjak. Mata hitamnya terbuka bersamaan berdiri dari kursi dan Hyukjae ikut berdiri juga. "Oh, Kangin _hyung_."

"Terima kasih telah datang ke rapat ini, Lee Donghae." Pria gemuk bernama 'Kangin' itu tersenyum canggung seraya mengelus belakang lehernya. "Uhm, dan terima kasih juga sudah membantuku, berada di pihakku."

Donghae mengulas senyum kecil di wajah lelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Lagipula aku juga pemegang saham di sini jadi itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku dan lebihnya aku hanya di pihakmu."

"Yeah, sungguh dari hatiku yang tulus aku sangat berterimakasih padamu." Kangin agak tergagap saat mengatakannya.

"Santai sedikitlah, _hyung_."

"Dan maaf jika dulu aku pernah tidak suka denganmu."

"Ya, itu masa lalu dan aku sudah melupakannya." Donghae tersenyum tulus dan mau tak mau menularkan senyuman di bibir Kangin.

Hyukjae memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu namun mendengar percakapan mereka ia bisa menebak jika hubungan mereka berdua tidak sebagus sekarang ini dahulu dan Kangin juga menyesal. Hyukjae ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Donghae yang sungguh-sungguh seperti tersenyum seperti normal lainnya.

Dan lubuk hatinya mulai meragukan dendamnya dan sikap Donghae yang terkadang berubah-berubah membuatnya bingung. Mungkinkah dia selama ini salah paham mengenai kematian sang kakak namun tidak bisa dipungkiri batinnya tetap yakin jika penyebab utama kematian Sora adalah pria yang saat ini masuk ke dalam perangkap busuknya.

Tetapi, di tempat yang lebih kecil di hatinya, di jauh lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Hyukjae menyukai senyum Donghae. Menyukai ketika bibir tipi situ tersenyum padanya, mata hitam itu menatapnya dan tubuh kekar itu bereaksi akan tubuhnya. Hyukjae menyukai itu, di tempat yang sangat kecil di hatinya.

Hyukjae tersedak liurnya sendiri begitu Donghae menengok ke arahnya. Pria androgini tersebut harus menanggung malu karena tertangkap basah memerhatikan boss—salah, maksudnya pacarnya di saat dirinya sedang merajuk. Dan, dia lebih benci lagi melihat senyum geli terpampang di wajah yang Hyukjae akui tampan itu.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa untuk datang makan siang nanti, Donghae."

Donghae mengalihkan matanya, kembali melihat Kangin. "Uhm, maaf, aku tidak bisa datang, _hyung_." Ucapnya menggunakan nada penyesalan.

Pria bertubuh gempal itu diam sejenak. "Ya. Ya, Donghae, tidak apa-apa. Kau memang membutuhkan istirahat dan kau tampak kacau. Sangat kacau kuralat."

" _Thanks_ untuk perhatianmu. Tapi ada hal yang mambuatku kacau seperti ini." Donghae berucap sambil melirik Hyukjae diakhir kalimatnya, bermaksud menyindir.

Dan, sosok yang menjadi target sindiran hanya mencebikan bibir dengan mata yang mendelik malas.

"Oke, aku duluan." Kangin memberi pamit. Tak lupa berpelukan sebagai symbol pesahabatan. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja karyawanku."

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Ya, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Karena aku membutuhkan hal lain."

Kangin mengerut heran, tetapi dia buru-buru menepis pemikiran anehnya dan undur diri dari aula yang kosong tersebut. Meninggalkan presedir dan sekertaris itu berdua.

Begitu Kangin pergi, atasan seksi tersebut mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi meja dan menyandarkan bokongnya di sana. Mata hitamnya tidak lepas dari Hyukjae yang salah tingkah berhadapan dengannya.

Donghae berdehem. Sengaja melakukannya untuk memancing kekasih laki-lakinya. Ia berharap Hyukjae akan mengulurkan lengannya, memelukanya erat dan menyodorkan bahunya untuk bersandar saat ini, karena dia sangat lelah. Namun, keinginanya hanya sebuah keinginan.

Sekertaris androgininya tetap menutup rapat mulutnya. Berdiam diri hanya sebagai batas sikap menghargainya sebagai boss, menunggu atasan.

Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit aula seraya mengehela nafas keras. Emosinya kembali mendidih dan terasa mencengkiknya. Donghae mengendurkan simpul dasinya, berdiri tegak kemudian melangkah besar-besar dan tegas keluar dari ruangan, melewati lorong-lorong menuju lift berada.

Hyukjae bergegas mengikuti bossnya di belakang, kaki kurusnya sedikit berlari agar mengimbangi langkah Donghae. Ia tahu Donghae tidak berniat menunggunya jadi sebelum pintu lift tertutup Hyukjae harus berlari agar tak tertinggal. Beruntung, dia masuk lift tepat waktu berkat tubuh kurusnya. Dan, lift tertutup.

Hyukjae mengintip pria kekarnya dari pantulan pintu besi tersebut. Bossnya hanya berdiri tegak, matanya memandangi punggungnya dengan tajam.

Angka-angka merah di layar kecil di atas lift terus mengecil, menandakan lantai yang kotak besi tersebut lewati. Dan bagi Hyukjae dari lantai tiga puluh ke loby sangat lama dan menakutkan tentu saja.

Akhirnya, di lantai dua pria kurus itu menyerah. Tidak tahan dengan kebisuan suasana.

"Uhm, sir, aku merekam sepanjang rapat tadi dan aku akan menyerahkan berkas-berkas rapat besok." Suara Hyukjae melirih, nyaris berbisik dan tidak akan terdengar ke telinga Donghae jika tidak menggema di dalam rauangan kotak terbatas itu.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ng?" Hyukjae berdengung, memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Donghae.

"Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan?"

Lift bedentin dan pintu membelah terbuka. Belum sempat Hyukjae menjawab Donghae berjalan meninggalkan sekertarisnya yang masih mencerna ucapannya.

Pria androgini bergegas mengejar Donghae lagi yang sempat melamun. Aslinya menyatu, wajahnya yang menawan tampak bingung, masih belum mengerti maksud ucapan boss panasnya.

Donghae melepaskan dasinya begitu juga dengan jas hitamnya. Menggulung dua lengan kemeja hitamnya sebatas siku setelah membuka kancing di pergelangan tangan. Dan pemandangan itu terkesan menggairahkan di tubuh Donghae yang kekar dan sangat sempurna untuk wajah tampannya.

Hyukjae menganga melihatnya, bayangan dada telanjang Donghae yang menghalangi pandangannya ketika seks mereka berkeliaran di otaknya. Dia bisa saja melupakan segala hal jika saja tidak tidak mendengar jeritan kecil dari wanita-wanita di sana.

Tanpa sadar membuat pria kurus itu mendesis tajam melihat bagaimana para wanita mentapa liar ke arah pacar lelaki miliknya, hanya milik Hyukjae. Cukup bersyukur bossnya tidak membuka kancing teratasnya yang bisa memperlihatkan dada bidangnya pada semua wanita-wanita genit di sana.

Seperti biasa, supir Jung sudah siaga di depan loby gedung dengan kendaraan kebanggannya. Kurang dari lima langkah, supir Jung membuka pintu belakang, mempersilahkan Tuannya.

Donghae melempar jas dan dasinya yang ia lipat berantakan ke mobil. Baru sedetik pantatnya menyentuh jok kursi pria tampan itu kembali mengeluarkan diri dan menutup pintu mobil.

Donghae berkacak pinggang di depan kedua pria beda usia tersebut, yang sama-sama heran.

"Apa jadwal selanjutku?"

Hyukjae mengedip, buru-buru membuka tabnya. "Karena kau menolak undangan makan siang hari ini jadi kau bebas sampai pulang, _sir_."

" _Great_!" Ekpresi Donghae tidak menggambarkan kepuasan seperti ucapannya tadi. Dia tiba-tiba merogoh saku celana, meraik ponselnya dan ibu jarinya bermain sebentar di atas layar datar tersebut sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan di telinga.

"Halo, Yoona, ini aku Donghae." Donghae melempar matanya pada Hyukjae dan supir Jung yang masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku akan mengambil libur untuk hari dan kemungkinan akan terlambat datang besok. Jadi, letakan saja berkas-berkas itu di mejaku." Donghae mengulum bibirnya sebelum tersenyum tipis. Ketika akan mematikan sambungan matanya menangkap wajah Hyukjae dan membuatnya teringat alasan pertengakarannya kemarin.

"Uhm, kau juga boleh meliburkan diri. Kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras, Yoona."

Batinnya bersorak girang melihat mimik tertegun Hyukjae. " _Welcome_ , Yoona. Nikmatilah waktumu." Setelahnya, dia mematikan telpon.

"Supir Jung—" bibir tipis ia basahi dengan lidahnya. Donghae agak memiringkan tubuh ke supir Jung. "Aku minta maaf tapi bisakah kau pulang dengan taksi? Aku memberimu libur juga untuk hari ini."

"Tentu saja, Tuan." Supir Jung menyahut cepat.

"Terima kasih."

Supir Jung membungkuk dan Donghae juga ikut mebungkuk. Sehabis itu supir Jung pamit dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Sekarang, Donghae bisa fokus sepenuhnya pada Hyukjae. Donghae membuka pintu penumpang yang ada di depan. "Masuk." suruhnya bossy, seperti biasa.

Donghae menuntun Hyukjae masuk, tubuhnya membungkuk untuk memakainkan sabuk di tubuh Hyukjae.

"Donghae, kita mau kemana?"

Mulut Hyukjae terkatup sempurna begitu Donghae membungkamnya dengan ciuman, menghisap kuat kedua belah bibirnya. Tanpa memikirkan dimana mereka berada dan siapa yang melihat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Hyuk." Menggeram, pria seksi itu membanting pintu mobil hingga tertutup.

Donghae berjalan memutar ke depan kap mobil, masuk ke stir kemudi lalu menjalankan roda bermesin tersebut.

…

Hyukjae mengintip Donghae yang masih mengemudi dengan tenang. Bibirnya terbuka lalu tertutup lalu terbuka lagi, dia terlalu ragu untuk bersuara. "Kita mau kemana, Hae?"

Dahi Hyukjae mengeyit halus ketika bola matanya melihat penanda jalan menunjukan ke arah keluar Seoul.

Donghae menoleh, mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Hyukjae. "Kau tidurlah. Perjalanan kita akan lama dan jauh dari Seoul." Sesekali matanya melirik ke depan, memastikan jarak aman dengan kendaraan lain.

Hyukjae agak ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk lemah. Selain dia percaya pada bossnya juga mata dan tubuhnya sudah remuk rasanya. Belakangan ini ia harus bergadang karena membagi waktu dengan Sohyun dan selalu berpergian saat malam hari hingga subuh.

Donghae tersenyum puas melihat sekertarisnya menurut dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia menarik tangannya dari wajah Hyukjae guna meraih ponselnya, mengotak-ngatik kontaknya sebelum menspeaker panggilan.

"Paman Seung!" Donghae berseru begitu telponnya di angkat.

" _Tuan Donghae?"_

"Oh, hai, Hongcheol. Ini aku Donghae."

" _Ya, Tuan. Mohon maaf tetapi kakek sedang di belakang."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong katakan pada paman Seung bahwa aku akan datang sekarang dan dalam sedang perjalanan."

" _Baik, Tuan."_

"Oke, terima kasih, Cheol-ahh."

Mesipun Hyukjae terpejam telinganya tetap mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Donghae barusan. Dan ia merasa senang mendengar suara Donghae yang senang dan riang yang tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum.

…

Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya berguncang menyebabkan mata yang masih mnengntuk mau tak mau terbuka. Ketika penglihatannya telah sempurna ia menyadari jika mobil yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti dan terparkir di—entahlah, dari dalam tampak seperti halaman taman.

Saat kepalanya menoleh ia bisa melihat senyum indah Lee Donghae yang menatapnya dengan hangat. Kepalanya berbantalan pada tangannya yang menempel di atas kursi dan tubuhnya miring menghadap Hyukjae.

"Maaf, apa aku menganggu tidurmu?"

Hyukjae menahan senyum mendengar permintaan maaf tak tulus tersebut. "Hm, sebenarnya ya."

"Tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menikmati wajahmu dari sini."

Hyukjae tersenyum miring. "Tarif pemandangan wajahku cukup mahal, _sir_."

Donghae tidak menjawabnya. Lelucon yang Hyukjae lontarkan cukup membuatnya melipat bibirnya ke dalam, menahan gelak tawa.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Hyukjae begitu sadar. Matanya mengedar melihat sekitar dari dalam mobil.

"Ya, keluarlah."

Hyukjae begegas mengikuti Donghae yang telah keluar. Begitu tubuh kurusnya keluar dan menapak dia bisa dengan jelas merasakan aroma air laut dan mendengar suara deburan obak dengan samar.

Mata beningnya dengan takjub melihat pemandanngan sekitar, taman yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu luas, sangat pas. Pohon-pohon mungil tertanam di balik pagar kayu putih, tubuh mengikuti garis pagar dan beberapa pot bunga tersebar apik yang ikut menghias taman tersebut dan rumput hijau yang pas melapisi.

Di tengah-tengah taman ada meja lumayan besar dengan bentuk lingkaran, membayangkan moment barbeque sambil kumpul keluarga dan di pinggir-pinggir taman tersedia bangku-bangku kecil yang cocok untuk membaca buku ditemani suasana laut dan di pojok halaman ada ayunan rotan yang tergantung langsung dari pohon. Taman ini sangat indah dan terawatt.

Dan jika melihat rumah yang mendukung pemandangan taman ini sangat cocok. Rumah minimalis yang sederhana berwarna putih dengan bahan kayu yang sesuai dengan suasana laut dan pastinya akan nyaman.

"Paman! Bibi! Hongcheol!" Donghae berteriak.

Donghae menautkan jari-jarinya pada Hyukjae lalu menariknya, menaiki tiga tangga kayu dan berdiri di depan pintu yang kayu berwarna putih juga.

Tak lama pintu tersebut terbuka. Hyukjae berpendapat bahwa mereka berkeluarga, tiba-tiba keluar dan menyambut mereka.

Donghae melepaskan genggamannya agar bisa memeluk kakek yang masih terlihat segar bugar dan kuat di usia tuanya. "Halo, Paman."

"Donghae, kau datang." Balas sang kakek. Suaranya rendah, serak dan bergetar.

Donghae bergantian memeluk sosok perempun yang tidak tau tapi tidak muda. Wajahnya lembut keibuan. "Halo juga, bibi."

"Donghae, aku merindukanmu." Sosok perempuan itu mengelus kepala Donghae sangat lembut.

Donghae menjauh, bibirnya mengulas senyum lalu melemparkan pandangan pada remaja laki-laki disana.

Bodah itu membungkuk. "Selamat datang, Tuan Donghae."

Donghae mendengus malas kemudian mengusa-ngusak rambut bocar itu. "Jangan kaku padaku, Cheol-ahh. Panggil aku ' _hyung'_."

"Baik, _hyung_." Ucap bocah itu dengan kaku. Panggilan itu sangat asing di lidahnya.

Menyadari pandangan ketiga sosok yang ia anggap seperti keluargnya itu mengarah pada Hyukjae buru-buru Donghae memperkenalkannya.

"Dia Lee Hyukjae, seketaris pribadiku."

Hyukjae membungkuk. "Hai, aku Lee Hyukjae. sekertaris pribadi presedir Lee." Ujarnya dengan gummy smile yang menjadi pesonanya.

"Silahkan." Kakek atau yang Donghae panggil paman Seung tersebut mempersilahkan tuan dan tamunya.

Hyukjae mengikuti langkah Donghae, berjalan di samping pria itu. Mulutnya menganga lebar setelah melewati pintu, dinding-dinding lorong yang menghubungankan dengan ruangan utama terbuat dari kaca, warnanya biru dan didalamnya terdapat banyak ikan yang berenang indah. Gila, ini akuarium. Dan sesaat Hyukjae merasa berada di _sea world_.

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah kaget pacar lelakinya. Kepalanya sengaja merendah dan mulutnya tepat di samping telinga Hyukjae. "Wajah kagetmu sangat menggemaskan, sayang."

Hyukjae agak berjengit lalu berhenti berjalan. Matanya melebar antusias melihat ikan-ikan di dalam sana. "Donghae, ini sangat menabjubkan."

Ucapan tanpa sadar Hyukjae menimbulkan kernyitan dahi bagi ketiga orang di belakang mereka. Bukankah terlalu lancang memanggil nama atasanmu sendiri?

Donghae ikut memandangi ikan-ikan tersebut. "Ayahku, sangat menyukai _Sea_ _World_ jadi aku berpikiran kenapa tidak membuatnya di rumah." Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat melihat seekor nemo berenang tepat di depannya.

Hyukjae melongo mendengar jawaban Donghae. "Yeah, orang kaya memang berbeda dalam menghabiskan uang mereka." Gumamnya.

Senyuman Donghae meluntur, bibirnya berubah menjadi satu garis lurus. Kurang yakin pada apa yang telinganya dengar barusan.

Hyukjae langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Tersadar apa yang ia katakan. Tanpa sadar dia menunjukan kebenciannya melalui ucapannya. "Kau selalu memikirkan keluargamu." Ralatnya dengan senyuman yang meyakinkan.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

Hyukjae terhenyak. Memori-memori saat keluarganya masih lengkap berputar di otaknya. Saat ibunya mengomelinya setiap pagi karena terlambat bangun atau menganggu kakaknya yang sedang belajar. Saat Sora merajuk dan menangis karena ayahnya lebih sering membeli mainan laki-laki.

Dan masa-masa tersebut selalu indah bagi Hyukjae hingga sangat menyakitkan jika diingat.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis?" Donghae bertanya tak sabaran. Terkejut melihat Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Donghae segera meraih bahu Hyukjae membuat kesadaran pria kurus itu kembali. Buru-buru mengelap air matanya yang jatuh.

Hyukjae menggeleng lalu berujar lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Donghae diam, tidak percaya sesaat sebelum melepaskan tangannya dengan helaan nafas. Ujung matanya menyadari keberadaan ketiga sosok yang mengikutinya dari tadi dan menonton kejadian barusan. Donghae yakin pasti ketiga orang itu sedang kebingungan diisi kepalanya.

"Paman, bibi, dan Hongcheol, kalian tidak perlu mengantarku karena aku akan mengawal sekertaris super penasaranku. Kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian." Donghae berujar. Berusaha menghapus pikiran aneh dari tiga orang terkasihnya.

Meski penasaran, ketiga orang tersebut hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Donghae. Karena bagaimanapun juga Donghae adalah majikannya dan mereka harus menurutinya.

Paman Seung yang pertama kali bersuara, berhasil melawan kebisuannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bersenang-senanglah selama disini, Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar suara penuh kasih sayang Paman Seung dan pengertiannya seperti dulu-dulu. "Baik, paman. Terima kasih semuanya."

Ketiganya langsung pamit pergi setelah uacapan Donghae. Sementara Donghae dia di tempat, menonton tiga sosok itu keluar melewati pintu dan benar-benar keluar dari rumah ini. Tidak ada maksud lain selain ia hanya tidak mau meresahkan Hyukjae dengan ketakutan hubungan mereka dan ia juga ingin Hyukjae nyaman dan menikmati waktu mereka.

"Paman?"

Donghae menoleh dan bibir Hyukjae terlukis senyuman geli. Donghae mengangkat bahu, mengerti pertanyaan pacar androginya tertuju untuk siapa. "Waktu kecil dulu Paman Seung masih muda dan aku sudah terbiasa sampai sekarang dengan memanggilnya seperti itu."

Hyukjae berkedip, tertarik mendengar cerita Donghae dan berharap bossnya dengan senang hati mau menceritakan.

Donghae mendesah. Menangkap sinyal-sinyal penasaran Hyukjae. " _Knowing-every-particular-object_. Kau selalu seperti itu."

"Aku sadar itu." Hyukjae merengut, tidak berusaha menyangkal.

"Paman Seung dulu adalah orang kepercayaaan ayahku dan dia mempunyai anak perempuan yaitu Bibi Seung dan istrinya sudah lama meninggal. Seung Hongcheol adalah cucu Paman Seung dan anak Bibi Seung."

"Lalu, kemana ayah Hongcheol?"

"Ayah Hongcheol seorang pelaut oleh karena itu setiap tiga bulan sekali dia baru pulang."

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. "Pasti Hongcheol sangat merindukan ayahnya." Gumamnya prihatin.

Donghae mengusap sayang kepala Hyukjae. Pria-nya selalu menunjukan kekhawatirannya pada siapa saja dan itu membuat Donghae semakin ingin melindunginya.

"Petualanganmu mau dilanjut?" Tawar Donghae yang membuat semnagt Hyukjae terbakar kembali.

"Tentu saja!" Hyukjae berseru, sangat bersemangat.

Donghae tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Menariknya masuk menuju ruangan utama.

Ketakjuban Hyukjae tidak berhenti disana. Dia pikir rumah ini minimalis, sederhana dan hanya satu tingkat tapi begitu masuk pikiran itu terbantahkan semua. Begitu melewati pintu tersebut isi rumah ini begitu mewah dan elegan dengan warna putih yang mendasar.

Dan ruang keluarga dibuat menurun dua tangga dengan bentuk persegi, seakan menjelaskan bahwa disana tempat untuk berkumpul, berbincang dan bersantai. Sofa-sofa disana sangat menggiurkan untuk diduduki, terlihat sangat nyaman dan empuk.

Ketika mata Hyukjae mengedar lebih luas maka sebagian besar rumah ini di pisahkan dengan pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan luar. Hyukjae tertarik untuk menggeser pintu tersebut namun minatnya tertuju pada rak-rak foto yang menyambung dengan akuarium besar tadi, bedanya hanya jika di lorong berbentuk kaca datar maka disini dibuat berbentuk seperti balok persis lemari penyimpanan foto.

Bibir Hyukjae mengulas senyum melihat deretan-deretan bingkai yang diisi oleh keluarga Donghae tersebut. Orang tuanya benar-benar mengabadikan setiap moment pertumbuhan anak-anaknya. Ada foto saat mereka bayi, balita, kanak-kanak, remaja bahkan saat dewasa.

Ketertarikan Hyukjae berhenti pada pigur foto bocah kira-kira berumur tujuh tahun. Bocah itu tersenyum polos dengan lebar dan mata hitamnya seakan ikut tersenyum, menunjukan _peace sign_ ke arah kamera.

"Ini kau?" Tanya Hyukjae, telunjuknya menunjuk ke bingkai tersebut.

"Hm, ya." Donghae mengelus lehernya sambil tersenyum malu. Bibirnya mencebik pelan. "Sesungguhnya aku tidak mau kau melihatku saat kecil."

"Kenapa? Kau lucu dan imut."

Donghae meringis kemudian menggeleng. "Kupikir tidak."

Hyukjae merengut sambil menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan pemikiran sang boss.

"Mau lihat kamarku?" Tawaran Donghae kembali mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan secepat kilat Donghae kembali menggenggam tangannya, menariknya menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Dan di pintu berwarna biru ia berhenti, membuka pintu tersebut.

Hyukjae mendahului Donghae. berjalan-jalan melihat isi kamar yang kontras berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Ini terlihat lebih sederhana.

"Aku tidak mengubah banyak kamar ini. karena di kamar ini memori kecilku tertuang." Jelas Donghae.

"Ahh, seperti itu." Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. Ini alasan kenapa kamar ini tidak semewah di lantai bawah tadi.

Mata bening Hyukjae lagi-lagi terpaku pada foto lengkap keluarga Donghae. Mereka tampak bahagia dan harmonis, seperti keluarganya dulu. Cukup lama pria androgini itu terpaku pada gambar tersebut sebelum ujung matanya menangkap boneka nemo di sudut ranjang mungil tersebut.

"Nemo? Punyamu?" Suara Hyukjae penuh kegelian, meledek bossnya lewat pertanyaan.

Donghae melotot, kakinya berlari mendekati sekertarisnya dan akan merebut boneka tersebut namun Hyukjae lebih cepat darinya dengan menyembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas, kaki kekarnya berjalan mundur. "Sayang—itu sungguh hal yang memalukan untuk aku ceritakan."

"Aku mau mendengarnya." Serobot Hyukjae.

Donghae terdiam sebentar, membuang muka ke samping. "Hadiah dari _hyung_ -ku di umur ke-25."

"Itu terlalu tua di umur segitu mendapat hadiah boneka." Komentar pria paras menawan tersebut.

"Aku tahu, jadi, jangan tertawa." Peringat Donghae tapi telinga merahnya berbanding balik dengan suaranya. "Aku sudah cukup malu menceritakanya, oke?"

Sebagai ganti tertawa Hyukjae malah tersenyum, tak bertahan lama memang. Tiba-tiba teringat Sohyun dan membayangkan Donghae bersikap sama seperti ini. Itu cukup membuatnya murung dan dia tahu betul bahwa itu salah.

Hyukjae memeluk nemo lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Apa pacarmu pernah kemari?"

Wajah Donghae berubah keruh dan mendadak gelisah. Dia sangat terganggu dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Tidak." Donghae menyahut dingin sambil duduk di sofa, berseberangan dengan Hyukjae.

"Tidak?" Hyukjae menaikan alisnya, tidak percaya dan ragu-ragu.

"Maksudku ya."

Hyukjae merasa kecewa setelah Donghae meralat ucapannya. Tentu saja jika dari sudut pandang Donghae laki-laki itu pernah mengajanya kemari karena Sohyun adalah pacarnya dan wanita yang dia cintai.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memberikan pelayanan seperti ini—" Donghae menjeda, otaknya berfikir mencari penjelasan yang tepat. "Maksudnya, sejenis pemandu seperti ini." Donghae mencoba menghibur.

"Aku mengerti." Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Baru sedetik yang lalu Donghae merasa lega dan sekarang dia harus menahan nafas mendengar kalimat Hyukjae yang lebih menantang. Baru ia rasakan selingkuh seperti ini dan sangat melelahkan ternyata. Lelah menghindari hal-hal tertentu, lelah mencari alasan dan lelah menjaga perasaan satu sama lain.

Donghae menarik nafas sejenak. "Kita hanya makan, mengobrol—" ada jeda sebentar, ia menjilat bibirnya kemudian melanjutkan dengan nafas yang berat. "Dan seks."

Hyukjae tertegun membisu membuat Donghae cemas dalam duduknya.

"Disini?"

"Ya." Donghae menjawab, matanya goyah sesaat. "Lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang sana." mata hitam tersebut lurus memandang ke ranjang.

Hyukjae ikut melirik ke arah mata Donghae melihat. Dia merasa tidak sehat dengan otaknya yang dengan egoisnya merasa kesal pada kenyataan tersebut.

Donghae mengerang, seakan bersalah karena kesalahannya yang merubah suasana di antara mereka. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Hyukjae, mengembalikan boneka hasil kado ke ranjang kemudian menarik tangan Hyukjae keluar dari kamar masa kecilnya itu.

Hyukjae dengan enggan mengkuti langkah-langkah besar boss seksinya yang membawa ke sudut area lantai dua lalu berhenti. Pintu disana berbeda dengan pintu lainnya, seperti besi.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, telapak tangannya menempel pada besi tersebut. Teknologi sensor tubuh. Pintu besi itu bergerak ke samping, bergeser pelan terbuka.

Hyukjae kembali terkejut. Sebelumnya dia pikir besi itu adalah lift tapi setelah terbuka lebar ia bisa melihat tangga-tangga penghubung. Tubuhnya tertarik masuk dan Donghae yang menariknya, kaki kurusnya memijak tangga tersebut dengan perasaan kagum. Matanya menikmati setiap lukisan yang berjejer rapi.

Donghae terkikik, begitu sampai dia sengaja melepaskan Hyukjae mengintari ruangan kesukaanya dengan terkagum-kagum. Lagipula, dirinya menyukai wajah sekertarisnya saat ini, sangat lucu dengan matanya yang berbina-binar dan mulut terbuka. Persis dirinya ketika umur lima tahun setelah mendapat hadiah baru dari ayahnya.

Ini loteng tapi sangat indah, bahkan loteng terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Di sana ada sofa ukuran sedang dan untuk ranjang besar nan mewah berada lebih tinggi dari posisi sofa. Perlu naik tiga tangga sebelum melihat secara sempurna ranjang tersebut. Pasti akan nyaman jika tidur di sana. Setelah dipikir-pikir rumah ini mempunyai banyak tangga.

Hyukjae terlalu fokus melihat lapar ke arah ranjang hingga berjengit saat lengan kekar bossnya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini tempat favoritku, 'Loteng rahasia' milikku. Pertama kali kuperlihat pada seseorang dan itu kau." Bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melenguh ketika bibir tipis tersebut mengecup daun telinganya. Pikirannya buyar dan Donghae berhasil memancing gairahnya. Tangannya meremas tangan Donghae yang berada di perutnya, nafasnya memberat saat bibir tipis Donghae menurun dan berhenti di perpotongan lehernya. Mengecupnya lama hingga basah.

Donghae membalikan tubuh Hyukjae. Bibirnya langsung menyerang mulut Hyukjae dengan ciumannya yang liar dan penuh nafsu, kedua tangannya menahan kepala Hyukjae.

Donghae berhenti, bibirnya masih menempel di bibir Hyukjae. "Hyuk, aku ingin dirimu sekarang." Geramnya berkabut nafsu.

"Sentuh aku, Hae." Suara hyukjae bergetar. Nafsunya sama seperti Donghae, berada di ujung tanduk.

…

Donghae merundukkan tubuhnya, menjepit Hyukjae dengan tubuh kekarnya. Sungguh, ia begitu memuja wajah Hyukjae yang terengah karena gairahnya. Matanya bergerak turun dan berhenti pada bibir penuh Hyukjae yang agak membengkak. Mengelus lembut bibir yang selalu ia puja-puja, bibir yang selalu terasa nikmat ketika ia menciumnya.

Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tubuhnya bisa telanjang dan terbaring pasrah di bawah Donghae. Dia hanya mengingat bagaimana bibir Donghae bergerak liar di atas bibirnya dan bagaimana tangan-tangan lincah Donghae membelai sensual tiap lekuk tubuhnya, membuatnya meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan rasa kejang yang kuat di dalam perutnya. Hyukjae hanya tersandar ia polos dan Donghae masih menggunakan celana kerjanya.

Donghae mengecup lembut puting Hyukjae yang sudah mengeras karena ulahnya dan satu desahan keras lolos dari bibir seksi Hyukjae. Donghae mendongak, melihat bagaimana Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang menengadah ke atas dan wajah penuh kenikmatan itu membuatnya mengukir senyum puas.

Menjilatnya sebelum memasukan puncak dada Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya, kedua tangannya menyusup ke belakang tubuh Hyukjae dan mengelus punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut, memberikan ransangan-ransangan lainnya selagi mulutnya dan lidahnya tengah menggoda dada yang agak berisi tersebut.

Donghae sangat menikmati kegiatannya apalagi diiringi suara-suara seksi yang Hyukjae keluarkan seperti lagu pengiring seks yang panas. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa tubuh Hyukjae menegang kaku. Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya, melepaskan putting Hyukjae lalu membawa wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Hyukjae yang memucat.

Bisa Donghae lihat bagaimana bola mata Hyukjae bergerak gelisah, seolah-olah mencari pegangan untuknya berdiri. Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae dan menuntun mata bening itu menatap mata hitamnya, menuntunnya kembali menuju kesadaran.

"Sayang, _it's oke_." Bisik Donghae, berusaha menenangkan dan itu berhasil karena tubuh Hyukjae melemas. Donghae mencium kening Hyukjae dan kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya yang mulai tenang. "Ada apa?"

Namun bukannya jawaban melainkan tangan Hyukjae yang meremat lengannya yang Donghae dapatkan. Wajah kekasihnya tampak kembali ketakutan dan Donghae merasa bersalah telah membuat kekasihnya kembali ketakutan.

"Hei, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa, _bae_." Donghae kembali berbisik. Mata hitamnya memaksa mengunci tatapan Hyukjae padanya. Donghae dengan sabar menunggu Hyukjae meraih ketenangannya dan bibir tipisnya langsung mengukir senyum kala melihat Hyukjae mengangguk lemah.

"Sayang, dengar, maafkan aku tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti." Donghae berujar lembut sembari membawa tangan Hyukjae menuju daerah selangkangannya yang sudah sekeras batu.

Hyukjae menahan nafas lalu menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika telapak tangannya merasakan bagaimana keras Donghae dari balik celananya.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku dan ikuti apa kataku. Pejamkan kedua matamu."

Hyukjae mengeryit namun tetap menuruti perintah Donghae untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Bagus, sayang." Donghae tersenyum lalu membasahi bibirnya dengan liur. "Sekarang, bayangkan kau membuka lebar kedua pahamu dengan kepala kejantananku yang mencoba masuk." Donghae sengaja menekan tangan Hyukjae yang masih bertengger di selangakangannya dengan matanya yang tidak lepas dari wajah Hyukjae yang mengeryit lalu meringis kecil. Kekasihnya sedang membayangkannya.

"Aku mendorong keras hingga aku benar-benar terbenam sempurna di dalam tubuh molekmu, sayang. Bayangkan, aku bergerak dan menekan spot nikmatmu. Aku bergerak, terus bergerak sangat cepat hingga kau menggila dengan semua sentuhanku." Donghae menyatukan jari-jari tangannya hingga tangan Hyukjae ikut meremas miliknya yang semakin mengeras.

Jujur, Donghae sudah sangat bergairah namun ia harus sabar dan membuat Hyukjae menikmati sentuhannya secara menyeluruh.

"Sayang, aku kuat dan keras. Seakan-akan siap meledak di dalam sana." Donghae menggeram dan setelah itu Hyukjae berteriak memanggil namanya dengan keras bersamaan menyeburnya cairan di bawah sana.

"Donghae." Panggil Hyukjae di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ya, sayang?" Sahut Donghae dan langsung tersenyum ketika Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menatapnya heran.

"Ini aneh tapi entah mengapa terasa nyata."

Donghae terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae. "Kau klimaks, sayang." Kemudian mencium ringan bibir Hyukjae yang tampak terkejut.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip area tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dan benar, kejantanannya sudah basah oleh spermanya sendiri dan mengotori sebagian perut dan celana Donghae. Pipinya tersipu malu dengan dalam hati yang mengutuk tubuhnya yang cepat keluar.

"Tidak perlu malu karena kau sangat menabjubkan saat klimaks." Donghae berucap yang membuat fokus Hyukjae berhenti pada wajah tampannya namun tercetak sirat gairah yang menyakitkan di sana.

Tentu saja, Donghae harus bersabar dan menahan semua hasratnya saat ini. Dia harus lembut agar tidak membuat Hyukjae lebih ketakutan.

"Sayang, kau percaya padaku?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus." Donghae bedecak puas. Tangannya menarik laci meja nakas dan mengeluarkan sehelai kain warna hitam dari sana. "Sekarang. pejamkan lagi matamu dan aku akan menutup matamu." Suruhnya tenang.

"Donghae—"

"Hanya percaya padaku dan lakukan."

Hyukjae menguk ludahnya sebelum menutup matanya. Dia bisa marasakan kain tersebut dan lembut membalut di atas matanya. Donghae mengikatnya erat namun tidak terlalu kuat. Otaknya berpendapat jika Donghae sangat ahli melakukan ini dan bayangan Sohyun juga di perlakukan seperti ini menghantuinya.

Sial, konsentrasinya sempat terganggu namun begitu merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Donghae yang menerpa wajahnya membuat tubuh dan seluruh gairahnya yang mengambil alih. Dengan was-was menunggu Donghae lakukan selanjutnya dengan kegelapan yang menemani.

"Hyukjae, aku pernah mengucapkan jika aku membenci blowjob ketika kita seks pertama kali bukan?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya mendengar suara Donghae yang gelap tenggelam di gairahnya. Dia bisa merasakan kegugupan Donghae yang mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Namun, untuk pertama kalinya aku akan merendah untukmu. Hanya padamu."

Hyukjae belum sempurna mencerna ucapan Donghae. Bibirnya terbuka setengah dan menghembuskan nafas keras begitu bibir-bibir basah Donghae menyentuh tubuhnya dan semakin bergerak turun.

Semakin turun dan Hyukjae bisa merasakan hawa panas yang menyentuh kulit kejantanannya. Tubuh kurusnya menggelinjang dengan seluruh bulu halus di tubuhnya yang meremang.

Hyukjae meremas kuat sprei putih ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah, kenyal dan hangat menyentuh ujung kejantananynya. Hyukjae, tahu itu Donghae. Kepala Donghae yang sedang berada di antara selangkangannya.

Hyukjae berjengit dan hampir berteriak ketika Donghae memasukan seluruh miliknya ke dalam mulutnya yang lembab dan panas, sangat panas. Kedua telapak kaki Hyukjae melengkung sempurna dengan jari-jari kaki yang menggesek kain putih sprei ketika lidah Donghae ikut bergerak memanjakan kejantanannya di dalam mulut prianya.

Hyukjae ingin sekali menarik kain yang ada di matanya dan melihat yang Donghae lakukan namun mengingat nada perintah Donghae yang menyerupai ancaman membuat nyalinya menciut. Hyukjae tidak mau kenikmatannya berubah menjadi kasar.

Jadi, ia mendiamkan Donghae menyentuh kepemilikannya dengan gerakan erotis dari mulutnya. Setiap desahan Hyukjae keluarkan atas respon kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya memanas dan seluruh menggeli sebelum ia merasakan kedutan dan meledak di dalam mulut Donghae.

Hyukjae tidak tahu apa Donghae menelannya atau tidak cairannya. Dia tidak peduli. Saat ini ia hanya fokus merasakan puncaknya yang kedua kali dan detakan jantungnya yang kembali menggila dengan rasa senang yang menggelitik lemah di perutnya. Menguras seluruh isi perutnya hingga ia merasa akan muntah dengan semua sensasi pencapaiannya.

Donghae tidak menyia-nyiakan sprema Hyukjae, sedikit memuntahkannya di atas telapak tangannya kemudian membaluri di sekeliling batangnya. Donghae melebarkan kedua paha Hyukjae, memposisikan tubuhnya dan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di luar lubang Hyukjae sebagai pemberitahuan.

"Sayang, aku masuk." kata Donghae sambil menuntun kepala kejantanannya masuk kemudian satu dorongan kuat dari pinggulnya membuat batangnya tenggelam dalam di tubuh Hyukjae.

"Apa sakit?" Donghae bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Sedikit. Sepertinya tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan milikmu yang mengagumkan itu."

Tawa Donghae mengalun seksi. Hyukjae yang riang sudah kembali berarti dia tidak perlu bersabar dan menuntun Hyukjae dengan perlahan. Donghae meraih bantal lalu mengangkat bokong Hyukjae yang terhubung dengan miliknya lalu meletakkannya di bawah pinggul Hyukjae.

Donghae bergerak dengan ritme pelan namun seiring mengerasnya desahan yang Hyukjae keluarkan maka semakin cepat gerakkan pinggulnya. Bergerak maju dan mundur, menekan spot Hyukjae dan menggesek kasar dinding-dinding lubang Hyukjae.

Donghae menggeram ketika bagiamana lubang Hyukjae menjepitnya dan mengendur, memberikan pijatan-pijatan pada seluruh otot kejantanannya. sialan, Hyukjae sangat nikmat dan seperti nikotin membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti melakukan seks bersamanya.

Donghae mengerang lalu merendahkan tubuhnya, meraih bibir Hyukjae dan memagutnya liar dengan sama liarnya seperti pinggulnya bergerak. Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, menyelipkan jari-jarinya yang lebih besar di antara sela-sela jari Hyukjae dan membawanya di sisi kepala Hyukjae. Donghae mengigit bibir bawah Hyukjae sebelum menariknya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah dan terus mendesah ketika Donghae bekerja keras di atasnya. Sungguh, Hyukjae rasanya ingin pingsan. Ini begitu nikmat, panas, menggairahkan, menyenangkan, dan menggelikan. Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana menjelasknya. Fase-fase yang Donghae lakukan membuatnya menggila dengan sentuhan seks hebat dari Donghae.

Dari lembut yang penuh perhatian hingga kasar hanya nafsu yang mengendalikan mereka. Dan pergeremulan mereka tidak pernah dari hilang dari kata puas yang sama-sama di rasakan. Bahkan kenyataan mereka bersetubuh dengan jenis yang sama tidak mengurangi kesenangan itu semua.

Kejantanannya berkedut. Donghae mendesis sebelum satu hentakan terakhir ia menyentuh spot Hyukjae dan miliknya menyemburkan sprema dengan hebat di dalam tubuh Hyukjae. kemudian disusul klimaks Hyukjae yang tidak sebanyak ketika klimaks pertama dan keduanya.

Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing setelah klimaks yang ketiga di bahu lebar Donghae. Nafas keduanya memburu dan saling bersahutan.

Sekarang Hyukjae tahu kenapa Donghae menutup matanya. Alasannya jelas, karena pria kekar itu mau ia hanya fokus pada kenikmatan dan itu berhasil. Ini jelas-jelas pengalaman seks terhebatnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini.

Donghae agak mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menibani Hyukjae. Membuka kain hitam itu dari mata Hyukjae. Mata bening yang indah itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melihat senyuman Donghae yang menghias di wajah tampannya.

Dengan lembut Donghae mengusap peluh-peluh di dahi Hyukjae lalu tersenyum. "Menyenangkan?"

Hyukjae mencoba membalas senyuman Donghae dengan senyuman tipisnya, mata memandang sayu sosok di depanya. "Ya."

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Ya."

"Kau puas?"

"Ya."

"Kau—"

"Apapun pertanyaanmu jawaban aku adalah 'Ya' bahkan sangat untuk hari ini."

Donghae menyeringai lalu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Benarkah begitu?"

"Donghae, aku lelah. Aku mengantuk."

Donghae mengehentikan aksi jahilnya lalu menatap penuh perhatian pada Hyukjae yang memang terlhat sanagt lelah. "Ya, tidurlah." Donghae mencium ringan bibir Hyukjae sebelum dengan pelan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam lubang Hyukjae.

Menyingkirkan bantal dari pinggul Hyukjae, memposisikan dirinya di samping Hyukjae lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Donghae memejamkan matanya dan ikut mencoba tertidur bersama Hyukjae dengan lengan yang memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

YEAHHHHhh! AKHIRNYA MASK CHAP 6 KELUARRRRRRRR...

Sebelum itu aku mau ngucapin HEPIBEDEY BUAT UNYUK-UNYUK TERIMUT AKUUUUU… gpp udah lewat sehari juga.

Wishnya mudah-mudahan di umur yang segini makin imut, makin unyu, makin kemayu, makin-makin deh yang cocok buat OM aku si Donghae. Dan udah ada yang liat belom di internet foto terbaru Donghae di acara kepolisian gitu deh kayanya dan si OM itu semakin fucking seksi binggouuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Dan seketika jiwa fangirl alay Newt keluar dan terbitlah teriak-teriak rusuh. Itu bikin feel aku tentang MASK meningkat jiwaaa… Oke, cukup buat numpang curhatnya. Buat yang terganggu lewatin aja okeyyyy...

Yang terakhir, mana nih suaranya yang selalu nagih MASK buat apdet? Masih adakah yang nunggu ff berdebu ini? Pokoknya tolong keluarkan suara kalian yaaaa

Maaf kalau gak memuaskan dan gak ada dibayangan kalian. Jadi,

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA :***


End file.
